Click on my Heart
by AddictedToMxM
Summary: Levi es un famoso jugador de tiempo completo en YouTube, quien simplemente tiene que cuidar a la hija de un difunto pariente. Contento con su vida punk y gamer, no esperaba un día dar clic a un video de otro YouTuber, QueenPastelEren. En especial no esperaba enamorarse en los primeros segundos de esa diosa pastel con ojos verdes y dorado. [Modern!AU/Riren/Traducción]
1. Flower Crowns

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. El fic le pertenece a **CocoaChoux**.

 **Summary:** Levi es un famoso jugador de tiempo completo en YouTube, quien simplemente tiene que cuidar a la hija de un difunto pariente. Contento con su vida punk y gamer, no esperaba un día dar clic a un video de otro YouTuber, QueenPastelEren. En especial no esperaba enamorarse en los primeros segundos de esa diosa pastel con ojos verdes y dorado.

 **Autora:** CocoaChoux

 **Traductora autorizada:** AddictedToMxM

* * *

 **Click on my Heart**

 **Capítulo 1: Flower Crowns**

— _¡Y ahí lo tienen! Una corona de flores súper linda que pueden hacer sin gastar mucho._

—Oh, no.

Levi se mordió los labios mientras se quedaba mirando a la pantalla frente a él. Se mostraba una serie de acercamientos de un joven usando la corona de flores que acababa de hacer. Su cabeza estaba inclinada y batía sus pestañas hacia la cámara con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

— _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este tutorial! Si tienen otra petición, comenten abajo. Y si han recreado este o cualquiera de mis otros tutoriales, asegúrense de compartirlo en mi página de Facebook, Instagram y Twitter. Los detalles y links están en la descripción. Nos vemos en el siguiente video, bellezas, ¡bye bye!_

El video finalmente terminó con el castaño haciendo un guiño y lanzando un beso antes de que la pantalla se pusiera negra. Levi se quedó mirando inexpresivamente las diferentes miniaturas que llevaban a los otros videos que el castaño había hecho.

Mierda.

Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar.

Levi se apartó del escritorio donde se encontraban su computadora y consolas de juegos, y rápidamente caminó a través de la habitación. Llegando a su cama, se desplomó sin gracia sobre ella. Se quedó ahí por un momento antes de arrastrarse y agarrar una de las almohadas y procedió a enterrar su cara en el material esponjoso.

Carajo.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no dejar salir un sonido embarazoso, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, pero era difícil considerando que probablemente estaba pasando por una experiencia religiosa porque había visto la luz, y fue en la forma de una hermosa diosa con los ojos más grandes y brillantes que Levi había visto (verde y dorado, murmuró contento para sí), piel besada por el sol y suave cabello castaño, llevando la corona de flores recién hecha.

Oh, y su sonrisa.

El momento en que Levi vio esa sonrisa extenderse por esos deliciosos labios lavanda, una sensación de calor emanó de su corazón y viajó hacia sus dedos de los pies de vuelta a su cabeza, mareándolo por la nueva y repentina sensación.

Levi se permitió frotar su cara contra la almohada y suspiró profundamente. Volteando su cuerpo para recostarse de espaldas a la cama, se acomodó para que su cabeza descansara sobre las otras almohadas.

Eren, ¿huh?

El pelinegro giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba su computadora. La pantalla seguía encendida, como si estuviera tratando de atraerlo para hacer clic en los otros videos para ver más del castaño.

Suspirando de nuevo, Levi dirigió su atención hacia el techo rojo sobre él sosteniendo un pequeño candelabro negro (puede que tenga un estilo de moda medio punk, pero aun así tiene clase). El pálido hombre cerró sus ojos plata y su mente deambuló, preguntándose cómo se metió en esta situación en primer lugar; una masa de cabello negro e impasibles ojos entraron en su visión.

Oh, cierto. Mikasa.

Abrió los ojos y empezó a murmurar para sí mismo, recordando el paseo con su "hija" al centro comercial hace unos días para comprar algunos útiles escolares.

Mikasa, aunque técnicamente no su propia hija, era la niña de menos mantenimiento que un padre podría pedir, no como si Levi estuviera presumiendo o algo. Ella hacía su trabajo de la escuela diligentemente, participaba en todos los deportes ofrecidos por el centro de la comunidad, hacía sus deberes sin mucha queja, y se iba a la cama a tiempo. La pequeña de diez años era tranquila en su mayor parte y no pedía mucho, así que imaginen la sorpresa de Levi cuando ella se detuvo a medio paso en el centro comercial y se quedó mirando una tienda de accesorios.

Confundido, Levi siguió su mirada para ver un surtido de coronas de flores en exhibición. Eso era interesante; Mikasa normalmente no era propensa a buscar nuevos accesorios o ropa ya que estaba contenta con lo que ya tenía. (En realidad, la mayoría de su ropa era comprada por Isabel y Hange, alegando que Levi la haría vestir toda de negro antes de que él las echara a patadas.) Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia la tienda, pero se congeló, y dio la vuelta para mirar a su figura paterna, silenciosamente preguntando si podía ir adentro.

Ahora bien, no podía decirle que no cuando ella lo miraba con sus inocentes ojos, ¿verdad?

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Mikasa le dio una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente entró a la tienda hacia donde estaban las coronas. Levi la siguió con lentitud, y cortésmente rechazó el ofrecimiento de ayuda de la empleada del lugar. Aunque probablemente la asustó sin la necesidad de decir nada teniendo en cuenta cómo se veía con su atuendo punk en esa tienda tipo fresa, pero le importaba un carajo lo que la gente pensara por cómo vestía. Levi caminó hacia donde se encontraba Mikasa, y era casi lindo ver sus ojos iluminarse con alegría mientras ella miraba a la pared llena de diferentes colores y formas de flores.

Okay, era adorable ver su estoica cara con una expresión de felicidad, pero Levi no iba a decir eso en voz alta.

Después de observarla caminar de ida y vuelta en frente de la exhibición, se puso en cuclillas a su nivel.

—No sabía que te gustaban las coronas de flores, Mikasa.

—Mamá solía hacerme una cada vez que íbamos al parque —respondió ella, desviando su atención de nuevo a las flores.

Ah, era por eso.

Levi frunció los labios un poco y trató de pensar en algo. Han pasado alrededor de dos años desde la muerte de sus parientes lejanos, pero los recuerdos de sus padres seguían frescos en la mente de Mikasa. Con un tranquilo suspiro, Levi se acercó a una de las coronas, miró la etiqueta de precio, e inmediatamente la soltó.

¿En serio? ¿Ese es el precio por una larga banda elástica con cinco flores endebles?

A pesar de que Levi no se sentía presionado por dinero, pensaba que incluso _él_ podía hacer un mejor trabajo. Miró a su alrededor y con el ceño fruncido, se dio cuenta de que todas eran similares en calidad, o la combinación de colores y flores eran atroces, lo que hacía que Levi se preguntara quién diseñó estas cosas. Después de pensarlo, miró de vuelta a Mikasa.

—¿Qué tal si te hago una? —sugirió Levi, después de llamar la atención de la pequeña.

Ella lo miró, parpadeando una, dos veces, antes de inclinar su cabeza.

—Pero no sabes cómo.

Levi sacudió uno de sus dedos frente a su cara.

—No me subestimes, mocosa. Te haré saber que puedo hacer cualquier cosa… siempre que haya un video tutorial en internet —le dio un golpecito en la nariz y lentamente se puso de pie.

—No soy una mocosa y eres un tonto —murmuró Mikasa mientras arrugaba su nariz un poco. Aun así, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, y agarró su mano mientras salían de la tienda, preguntándose cómo Levi se las arreglaría para hacerle una corona de flores.

 _Knock knock knock._

Levi abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que los había cerrado en algún momento. Huh, supuso que tomó una siesta o algo.

—Adelante —dijo, incorporándose de la cama con pesadez.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido —tenía que arreglar eso, se recordó Levi—, y Mikasa asomó la cabeza.

—Hey, 'Kasa, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Cena?

—Oh, ¿ya es tan tarde? —bostezó mientras se estiraba. Su estómago gruñó para contestar su pregunta—. ¿Qué te parece pizza?

Mikasa hizo un puchero.

—Ya hemos tenido pizza dos veces esta semana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Iremos de compras mañana después de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

Satisfecha con esa respuesta, Mikasa entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia la computadora para ordenar por línea lo usual. Levi se bajó de la cama y procedió a hacer que se vea presentable.

—¿ _QueenPastelEren_? —preguntó la menor.

Levi giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Mikasa. Oh, mierda, pensó Levi. La estúpida pantalla seguía encendida.

Antes de que Levi pudiera defenderse, Mikasa volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta verla también?

—¿Verla?

—¡Sí! O, bueno, a veces. Eren es un chico a veces también, pero es una chica en sus videos de belleza —explicó Mikasa.

—Ya veo.

Mikasa volvió a mirar a la pantalla y Levi podía _oír_ la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿DIY Coronas de Flores Pastel?

Levi soltó un gruñido. No había salida de esta. Mikasa, dándole un poco de misericordia, abrió una nueva pestaña y con facilidad hizo el pedido de su pizza. Por dios, los niños eran rápidos para adaptarse con la tecnología estos días. Con la cena cubierta, Mikasa giró la silla para mirar a Levi apropiadamente.

—¿Sabes? En realidad, soy una gran fan de Eren.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó Levi escépticamente, sentándose en el borde de su cama recién tendida.

—Síp —respondió Mikasa—. Cuando estoy en la casa de tía Isabel, vemos un montón de sus videos.

Levi cruzó los brazos y piernas y alzó una de sus cejas perforadas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te gusta tanto de Eren? —estaba curioso. Él era un YouTuber de tiempo completo también, pero él jugaba videojuegos y hacía directos en vivo. Por lo que había visto, ese video tutorial tenía casi quinientas mil visitas, y a juzgar por el contenido del video, no parecía uno de esos típicos virales. Parecía que Eren tenía una gran cantidad de suscriptores y Levi estaba bastante intrigado por qué no había escuchado sobre esta persona antes.

—¿Qué no te puede gustar de Eren? ¡Sus videos son muy informativos, y va desde belleza, a DIY, y también repostería! ¿Recuerdas esos cupcakes que hicimos hace unas semanas? ¡Aprendí cómo decorarlos por Eren! Eren es súper linda, en especial sus ojos, ¡y oh! Él también tiene un canal de vlog llamado _KingPastelEren_ , pronombres masculinos para ese, donde nos muestra cómo es su vida cotidiana y hace esos _challenges_ raros y hashtags que son populares. Eren tiene cerca de dos millones de suscriptores en su canal original, e incluso recibe ofertas de patrocinadores de varias compañías de maquillaje. ¡Eren es súper genial!

Levi estaba estupefacto. Nunca había visto a Mikasa tan animada, o entusiasmada al hablar sobre alguien. En realidad, esta probablemente era la primera vez que ella había hablado tanto de una sola vez.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué piensas sobre Eren?

El tono de burla en su voz lo cogió con la guardia baja. Balbuceó un poco y podía sentir el sonrojo subiendo hasta la punta de sus orejas. Rápidamente volteó la cabeza.

—Nada en realidad. Solo vi un video —Levi se encogió de hombros con el fin de terminar la conversación. Sin embargo, por el sonido interrogatorio en su dirección, parecía que la pequeña no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esto.

Afortunadamente, el timbre sonó y Levi se levantó con rapidez y agarró su billetera.

—La pizza está aquí. Ve a poner la mesa.

—Okaaay —respondió Mikasa con voz cantarina.

Ah, genial. La cena iba a ser interesante.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Genderfluid:** "género fluido". Identidad con periodos de transición imprecisos y variables en los que uno se identifica como un género y otros periodos en los que se identifica como otro. No es determinado por la presencia de determinadas características sexuales o por la orientación sexual, sino por una búsqueda constante de conformidad en la identidad de género de uno mismo.

* * *

 **N/T:** Aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto que es muy popular en el fandom en inglés. Estoy muy emocionada, puesto que aquí se tocan temas diferentes como el que Eren es _genderfluid_.

Para dejarlo más claro, a pesar de que Eren es un chico biológicamente, a veces se identifica como chica, sobre todo en su canal _QueenPastelEren_ relacionado a belleza. Por tanto, para Eren es importante que la gente se dirija a él con los pronombres adecuados, ya sean femeninos o masculinos como él lo prefiera.

Una cosa más: este fic tiene una gran cantidad de fanarts, cosplays, entre otras cosas. He decidido crear una **página en Facebook** donde podrán encontrar todo a su debido tiempo sin hacerse spoilers. ¡Vayan a verla a mi perfil!

Si les gustó, un comentario me animaría mucho. La autora está muy entusiasmada con esto, fue muy amable en dejarme traducir este bello fic.


	2. Omurice

**Capítulo 2: Omurice**

—Whoa, hermano, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Isabel en el momento que entró por la puerta principal. Farlan siguió detrás de ella y le dio a su amigo una mirada de preocupación antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina sin muchas ganas y se movió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba preparando una tetera caliente de té negro. Isabel caminó detrás de él y se sentó en su lugar habitual en el mostrador de la cocina y observó a Levi, mientras Farlan se dirigía a la alacena y agarraba tres tazas para ellos. Cuando la infusión estuvo lista, Levi vertió el líquido caliente en cada taza antes de moverse hacia el mostrador, agarrando dos de ellas. Isabel aceptó el té y Farlan agarró su propia taza y se sentó al lado de ella, con Levi situado al frente.

Isabel tomó un sorbo de su té antes de mirar a Levi directamente a los ojos. Aquí venía.

—Okay, suéltalo. ¿Qué pasó?

Levi tomó unos sorbos de su taza antes de dejarla en la mesa. ¿Cómo hacía uno esto? No había necesidad de irse por las ramas, en especial con sus dos amigos de la infancia. Encogiéndose de hombros, Levi respondió:

—Creo que estoy enamorado.

No esperando ese tipo de respuesta, Farlan empezó a ahogarse con su té y lo derramó por todas partes, causando un pequeño fiasco en el cual Isabel tuvo que golpear innecesariamente su espalda mientras Levi limpiaba y desinfectaba el desastre.

Después de tragar un poco de azúcar cortesía de Levi, Farlan tosió ligeramente antes de mirar a su amigo.

—Dios, sé que eres directo, pero danos una pequeña advertencia antes de lanzar una bomba como esa —dijo Farlan mientras se frotaba la garganta.

—¡¿Encontraste a alguien?! ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué tan alto es? Bueno, no es tan difícil encontrar a alguien más alt… —el interrogatorio de Isabel fue interrumpido por Farlan, quien puso una mano sobre su boca.

Levi siempre podía confiar en Farlan para detener a Isabel cuando se ponía demasiado emocionada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su (falta de) vida amorosa.

Preparándose mentalmente, empezó a responder sus preguntas.

—En realidad no puedo decir que encontré a alguien, porque esa persona no sabe que existo. Y ya conoces a esa persona, aunque no estoy muy seguro sobre Farlan. ¿ _QueenPastelEren_ te suena familiar?

Isabel se congeló en su lugar y Farlan simplemente se quedó mirando. Una nube silenciosa se cernió sobre el grupo antes de que Isabel estallara con una enorme sonrisa.

—OH POR- ¿HABLAS EN SERIO? ¿HANGE SABE SOBRE ESTO? TENGO QUE DECIRLE —exclamó Isabel mientras sacaba su teléfono. Ya anticipando su acción, Levi rápidamente le arrebató el aparato.

Farlan finalmente soltó una sonrisa que hacía juego con la de Isabel.

—Veo que al fin encontraste el canal de la Reina.

Empujando a Isabel quien estaba tratando de recuperar su teléfono, Levi preguntó mirándolo con duda:

—¿La Reina?

El teléfono momentáneamente olvidado, Isabel se metió en la conversación.

—¡Síp! _QueenPastelEren_ también es conocida como la "Reina" entre todas las gurús de belleza en YouTube. Bueno, no es extraño que no la conozcas ya que solo estás preocupado por tus puntuaciones de videojuegos —dijo Isabel encogiéndose de hombros. Hizo una nota mental de recuperar su teléfono más tarde.

Levi asintió. Eso tenía sentido. Se preguntó por qué había tantos comentarios en los videos de Eren (con los que se había atracado, el chico tenía más de quinientos videos y Levi tenía muchas cosas bonitas que ver) que eran algo parecido a "La Reina está arrasando de nuevo" o "Viva la Reina". El precioso castaño tenía alrededor de dos millones de suscriptores comparados a los cinco millones de Levi, pero obviamente Eren tenía una mayor base de fans mujeres que él. Y Eren siempre hacía un esfuerzo por interactuar con los fans al responder los comentarios, haciendo muchos sorteos, o incluso presentándose en eventos en diferentes ciudades (que, para el disgusto de Levi, se acababa de perder uno en Los Ángeles donde Eren estaba haciendo una colaboración con otro YouTuber). Basta con decir que cuanto más aprendía Levi sobre Eren, más crecía su afecto.

Y estaba enamorado. Absoluta, completamente enamorado de esa belleza pastel.

Isabel y Farlan notaron la pequeña sonrisa de Levi mientras este miraba su té, e intercambiaron entre ellos sonrisas de complicidad.

—Bueno, por más que nos gustaría hablar sobre tu nuevo amor, tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Farlan. Oh, no, aún no habían terminado de bombardear a Levi con preguntas. Pero por el momento, estaban felices de que ahora tenían material para fastidiarlo más tarde.

Contento con el cambio en la conversación, Levi asintió.

—Cierto. Espero que hoy sea el último día de ese estúpido _playthrough_ de _I Am Bread_. Diablos, solo verlos jugar hace que quiera romper mi costosa computadora y nunca volver a jugar nada.

—¡Hey! ¡Habríamos terminado antes si Farlan usara el _mouse_ correctamente! —se defendió Isabel.

—No, tú eres la que sigue presionando los botones cuando el indicador de agarre claramente estaba terminándose —respondió Farlan.

Los dos continuaron discutiendo mientras el trío entraba al "cuarto de juegos" (como Mikasa lo llamaba). El canal de Levi, _HueManateesStrongest_ **(1)** (era una larga historia, pero definitivamente involucraba a una Hange muy ebria), subía cinco videos a la semana como un reloj. Cada día era diferente: los lunes eran sus videos StupidQuit, donde jugaba algo siempre y cuando pudiera ganar antes de cansarse y dejarlo por lo estúpido que era el juego; los martes eran _playthroughs_ a petición, donde escogía el juego más popular solicitado por su audiencia; miércoles eran _playthroughs_ FPS **(2)** ; jueves eran sus infames _walkthroughs_ de juegos de horror/indie; y viernes eran sus directos en vivo que cariñosamente llamaba "DumbPlay", en el cual jugaba con sus amigos.

A pesar de que no era un viernes, había muchas solicitudes que pedían que jugara con Isabel y Farlan mientras Levi hacía los comentarios. La popularidad de Levi se basaba mayormente en sus increíbles habilidades para los videojuegos junto con sus divertidos comentarios y su actitud de "me importa una mierda". Al parecer, la interacción con sus dos amigos en un video anterior generó varias demandas de los espectadores de Levi para más videos de los tres.

Después de unas horas de gritos, el teclado y el _mouse_ fueron lanzados del escritorio al menos tres veces, y sutiles bromas a expensas de Levi, el dúo salió de la casa, asegurando que estarían de vuelta el viernes para la transmisión en vivo. Genial.

Levi terminó de limpiar el desastre y estaba a punto de empezar a editar el video hasta que la puerta principal se abrió.

—Estoy en casa —dijo Mikasa mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colocaba sus cosas en el closet. En el hogar de los Ackerman, todo estaba siempre en orden.

—Bienvenida, nena. ¿Qué tal los estudios? —preguntó Levi mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella y se agachó, extendiendo sus brazos.

—Bien. Terminé la tarea para esta semana —contestó Mikasa mientras le daba un abrazo.

Levi la abrazó de vuelta. A pesar de que las primeras veces que lo hicieron fue muy incómodo, ahora se había convertido en rutina para ellos, lo más probable porque le daba a Mikasa buenos recuerdos de su antiguo hogar y una sensación de familiaridad.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó Levi mientras se apartaba un poco y quitaba los mechones de la cara de la pequeña.

—No. Tío Erwin y tío Mike sugirieron que me quedara para la cena, pero no quise importunar.

—Estás usando palabras que alguien de tu edad no debería conocer todavía. ¿Supongo que Armin es el culpable?

Mikasa soltó una risita y asintió.

Aunque Mikasa era una niña brillante, en realidad era bastante aterrador lo inteligente que era Armin. Probablemente podría saltarse unos cuantos años en la escuela y no quedarse atrás. Generalmente lo veían cargando libros de cursos para el siguiente año escolar (siempre responsable el niño), o grandes novelas que tenían al menos mil páginas y ninguna imagen. Pero de nuevo, Armin era el hijo adoptivo de los dos idiotas más grandes y macho posibles, Erwin y Mike. Los dos eran enormes ratones de biblioteca y tenían una biblioteca bastante amplia en su casa, así que era natural que su hijo fuera un ávido lector a tan temprana edad.

—Pues bien —dijo Levi mientras se levantaba—, ¿qué quieres cenar?

—¿Podemos hacer una de las recetas de Eren? —preguntó Mikasa con cierta malicia en sus ojos.

Levi se detuvo en seco y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada inocentemente, pero las comisuras de su boca se retorcían hacia arriba como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír. Ah, la niña había pasado mucho tiempo con él.

—Uh, claro. Ve a traer la laptop —a la mierda, ella ya sabía, no había necesidad de ocultarlo.

El intento de Mikasa por ocultar su sonrisa falló y corrió escaleras arriba donde estaba la laptop. Mientras tanto, Levi regresó a la cocina para limpiar el área un poco más y agarró dos delantales y cintas para la cabeza para ambos.

La pequeña Ackerman regresó con la laptop y la colocó sobre el mostrador donde estaba a una distancia segura de los electrodomésticos. Con dedos veloces, abrió el canal de Eren y buscó una receta específica que siempre había querido intentar. Para vergüenza de Levi, el video que apareció ya había sido marcado, lo que significaba que ya lo había visto antes. Notando que Levi estaba cubriendo su cara con las manos para ocultar su vergüenza, Mikasa decidió ignorar sus acciones a favor de dar clic en el video para que pudieran empezar a hacer la cena.

El video comenzó con una melodía con la que Levi ya estaba familiarizado, y una castaña con clips rosas sobre su cabello y usando un delantal de color verde menta con volantes apareció en la pantalla.

— _¡Hola, mis linduras! Hoy tengo una receta súper fácil que pueden hacer en menos de quince minutos. No solo es deliciosa y abundante, también es súper linda. ¡Espero que lo disfruten y vamos a empezar!_

La introducción terminó con una brillante (cegadora para Levi de todos modos, juraba que veía las puertas del cielo abrirse para él) sonrisa antes de que una lista de ingredientes se mostrara.

Los dos llevaban sus delantales y cintas para el pelo a juego antes de lavarse las manos meticulosamente para comenzar con la cena. Después de definitivamente no quince minutos, algunas decisiones difíciles, y un montón de pausas en el video, ambos lograron terminar la comida y la colocaron en sus platos. Bueno, no lucía _exactamente_ igual que en el video, pero aún se veía bastante decente.

Mikasa, viendo la oportunidad, tomó una rápida foto de la comida con su teléfono y se encogió de hombros ante la inquisitiva mirada de Levi.

—Quiero mostrárselo a Armin y Annie.

Aceptando la respuesta, Levi rezó para que lo que sea que hayan hecho estuviera decente. Miró su comida con lo que se suponía era una bonita cara de gato hecha con kétchup; sin embargo, unas manchas irregulares le devolvieron la mirada. Nunca había dicho que fuera un artista, pero al menos el intento de Mikasa se veía más apetecible que el suyo. Cogiendo el tenedor, tomó su primer bocado y suspiró al instante.

Podía verse como un gato deformado para lo que le importe a Levi, porque _maldita sea_ , era delicioso como la castaña afirmó que sería. Y por el satisfecho sonido que escuchó frente a él, parecía que Mikasa estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

¿Hermosa _y_ cocinaba en un delantal con volantes?

Levi gimió por dentro mientras tomaba otro bocado.

A la mierda todo. Sabía que a estas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** HueManateesStrongest: literalmente "el manatí más fuerte". Tiene una pronunciación muy similar a Humanity's Strongest, "el más fuerte de la humanidad", por lo que se ha usado como un juego de palabras. También hace referencia a un popular meme de una manatí de colores.

 **(2)** FPS: First-Person Shooter. Videojuegos de disparos en primera persona.

 **(*)** En el fic original, Hange no tiene un género definido, por lo que la autora utiliza pronombres neutrales. Sin embargo, en español solo contamos con masculino y femenino, así que decidí utilizar el usual en el fandom.

* * *

 **N/T:** En serio lamento la demora, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que les traeré este fic más seguido. ¿Les gustaría actualizaciones semanales?

Espero que todo sea entendible, me es un poco difícil traducir esos términos usados en internet. Y no se alarmen si Eren es referido como "castaña" u otro pronombre femenino, recuerden que es _genderfluid_. En serio me alegra mucho que les interese la historia, gracias a todos los que han mostrado su apoyo :'D

No se olviden de dejar un comentario haciéndome saber qué piensan. Si aún no lo han hecho, sigan mi página en Facebook, _Traducciones AddictedToMxM_ , muy pronto iré subiendo los fanarts de este fic.

 **P.D.** Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, me siento tan vieja :') Tenía que compartirlo (?)


	3. Call Me Baby

**Capítulo 3: Call Me Baby**

—Un pajarito me contó algo muy interesante acerca de cierta persona con la que estás obsesionado.

—Lo que sea que te hayan dicho Isabel y Farlan es una completa mierda y deberías bloquearlos inmediatamente —gruñó Levi mientras hacía otra flexión con los brazos.

—En realidad, fue Mikasa la que me dijo la última vez que fue a visitarnos —corrigió Erwin. Le indicó a Levi que detuviera su rutina y se moviera hacia la colchoneta para relajar sus músculos.

—Esa traidora. Recuérdame castigarla una vez que llegue a la casa —Levi se dirigió lentamente hacia la colchoneta y trotó en el lugar, sin necesidad de que Erwin le dijera qué hacer después ya que estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Oye, oye, la niña no hizo nada malo. Aunque me siento herido de que Mike y yo no supiéramos de esto antes —dijo Erwin. El entrenador personal incluso tuvo la audacia de hacer un puchero.

Levi soltó un resoplido poco atractivo.

—Claro, ¿qué se supone que diga? ¿"Hey, estoy volviéndome loco por alguien que está a treinta y siete horas de aquí, diez años menor que yo, con los putos hoyuelos más lindos del mundo, y es la reina de todas las gurús de belleza en YouTube"? En verdad, no. Si les dijera a ustedes esa mierda, Mike enviaría flores como el estúpido idiota que es.

Erwin se rio entre dientes ante la mención del nombre de su esposo. _"Qué asco"_ , pensó Levi. Esos rubios gigantes siempre eran tan melosos incluso cuando no estaban en la misma habitación.

—Ya conoces bien a Mike. Y sabes que también habríamos hecho una gran fiesta para ti —dijo Erwin, haciendo un gesto para que Levi se detenga y poder pasarle una botella de agua.

Levi tomó unos sorbos de la botella ofrecida y limpió el sudor de su frente. También asqueroso.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Hange ya se ha enterado de esto?

—No, carajo. Si lo supiera, vendría volando en un segundo solo para avergonzarme como mierda —dijo Levi. Los dos se dirigieron a los vestuarios donde se encontraban las duchas cuando Levi terminó de limpiar meticulosamente todas las máquinas de ejercicio que había utilizado.

—Tienes razón, pero será peor cuanto más tarde se entere.

Levi se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—Como sea, me preocuparé de eso cuando ocurra.

Para nada escandalizado por la desnudez del más bajo, Erwin continuó:

—Entonces, ¿cómo es?

Después de esperar por la temperatura adecuada del agua, Levi entró y levantó un poco la voz para contestar, ya sabiendo a quién se refería el rubio.

—Perfecto, como un malvavisco tostado.

—Oh, no me digas —Erwin sentía que estaban en la secundaria de nuevo hablando sobre sus amores platónicos. El más alto se apoyó en una pared fuera de las duchas para no mojarse, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

—Es como… todo lo contrario a mí, se viste con colores pasteles como rosa bebé, celeste y amarillo. Sus ojos son tan hermosos que se siente como si hubieras encontrado un tesoro porque brillan como la esmeralda y el oro. Su cabello castaño se ve tan suave que podría pasar semanas jugando con él y dientes tan blancos que el hada de los dientes se iría al infierno por uno. Y maldita sea, cuando mira a la cámara después de ponerse el lápiz labial, mi estómago hace esas estúpidas vueltas de las que todo el mundo habla. Oh, y un cuerpo de dios griego. ¡El chico tiene abdominales para su edad, Erwin, seis! Bien, ¿eso es suficiente para que vayas de chismosa a contarle al árbol número dos?

Erwin silbó.

—Parece que has encontrado un billete de ida a la tierra del amor.

Levi salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y un tono rosa en su cara. Si era por el agua caliente que le daba ese aspecto, o porque estaba avergonzado de elogiar a su nuevo amor que aún no había visto en persona, Erwin no lo sabía, pero apostaba a que era por lo último.

Levi resopló.

—Sí, lo que sea. ¿Vas a venir el viernes?

—¿Y perderme las burlas en frente de tus fans? Ni en sueños —respondió Erwin. Anticipó y esquivó el codo que estuvo a punto de chocar con sus costillas.

—Voy a afeitar una de tus estúpidas cejas.

* * *

—Gracias por traerme, tío Levi —dijo Armin mientras se estiraba para desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

Levi desaceleró la camioneta negra (que se joda el que lo juzgue por manejar una, tiene una hija ahora) en el estacionamiento frente a la tienda de flores y detuvo el coche.

—No hay problema, chico. Mikasa, veremos flores para tu corona también.

Mikasa sonrió mientras se movía para desabrochar su cinturón al igual que el pequeño rubio. Los dos niños de diez años corrieron hacia _Zoe's Flowers & Plants_, donde Mike los recibió cuando entraron por la puerta.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Armin. Corrió y abrazó la pierna de su padre. No podían culpar al niño en eso, Mike era un gigante y la altura actual de Armin apenas llegaba a la cadera del hombre.

Mike revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

—Hola, Armin. ¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?

—¡Mn! Saqué más libros de la biblioteca —el pequeño rubio se veía emocionado por empezar a leerlos tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad.

—Eso es genial. ¿Y Mikasa?

—Tuve un buen día también. Gracias por preguntar, tío Mike —dijo la niña, aunque parecía estar distraída por las flores. Armin fue hacia ella y agarró su mano mientras la llevaba hacia las nuevas flores que la tienda tenía disponibles y le daba una breve explicación de cada una.

Cuando los niños se alejaron, Mike dirigió su atención a su amigo que se acercaba al mostrador.

—Y Levi, qué bueno verte por aquí otra vez.

—Sí, sí. Y no preguntes, porque tu tonto esposo ya lo hizo y estoy seguro de que te contará todo más tarde.

El rubio alto levantó sus manos en derrota.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Necesito flores que sean adecuadas para hacer una corona.

Mike alzó una ceja.

—¿Oh?

—Sí, "oh". Es para Mikasa. Ahora, ¿vas a hacer tu trabajo, o Hange necesita enterarse sobre esto? —preguntó Levi, cruzando sus brazos con un bufido.

—Como si fueras a contactar por propia voluntad a Hange mientras está en otro estado. Y si vas a hacer una corona de flores, ¿no sería mejor usar unas falsas para que duren más tiempo?

—Las falsas no se ven tan bien como las reales. Además, estaba pensando en preservarlas o algo. Mikasa dijo que su madre solía hacer sus coronas cuando iban al parque, así que creo que las reales serían mejor.

—Ah, ya veo —Mike asintió en comprensión—. Pues bien, eso en realidad depende de la flor. Hay muchas maneras diferentes de preservar flores para distintos efectos. Puedes secar flores como las rosas, lavandas, y caléndulas para un aspecto marchito, o puedes presionar la corona de flores si planeas en usarla como una pieza de arte en la pared, o puedes utilizar gel de sílice para hacer que las flores te duren para siempre prácticamente.

—No tengo ni puta idea de la mitad de cosas que acabas de decir, pero creo que podría hacer la última opción.

—Muy bien, y ya que eres un buen amigo nuestro, podemos preservar las flores para ti ya que tenemos el material necesario.

—Gracias, eso es una cosa menos de la que tengo que preocuparme. Entonces, ¿puedo usar cualquier flor para hacer la corona y tenerla preservada para que se vea como si fuera nueva?

—Sí, pero también tienes que tener en consideración que las flores tienen su propio lenguaje y cada una tiene su propio significado.

Levi no resistió el impulso de gemir en voz alta.

—Cómo jodes por hacer esto más complicado de lo que tiene que ser.

—De hecho, jodí anoche, pero no hubo nada de complicado con eso, muchas gracias —replicó Mike.

—Carajo- Mike, no —siseó Levi.

—Mike, sí. Ahora, ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

—Sí, si eso significa que cierres la boca y no dejes que los niños te escuchen.

—Okay. Solo quédate aquí y luce bonito mientras escojo algo adecuado para Mikasa.

Levi se situó a regañadientes en el mostrador esperando por Mike, mientras observaba a los dos niños conversando entre sí. Era interesante ver cómo el pequeño rubio hablaba rápidamente, muy diferente a su comportamiento usualmente tímido, mientras Mikasa escuchaba atentamente y asentía. Armin colocó una pequeña rosa amarilla (sin espinas, Levi se percató, era probablemente de uno de los ramos ya armados) detrás de la oreja de Mikasa, y ella colocó un lirio púrpura en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Armin. Fue divertido ver al pequeño rubio ponerse de veinte tonos diferentes de rojos hasta que una tos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Levi dirigió su atención de vuelta a Mike y las flores que estaba sosteniendo. Flores negras, rojas y blancas fueron depositadas en el mostrador y Levi llamó a Mikasa para obtener su aprobación.

—Bueno, elegí flores que son adecuadas y me recuerdan a ti, Mikasa. Tulipán Reina de la Noche, jacinto rojo, y lilas blancas —empezó Mike, dando una breve explicación de cada una.

—¿Qué opinas, Mikasa? —preguntó Levi. Miró a su hija mientras ella observaba las flores con asombro. Levi tenía que admitirlo, Mike hizo un excelente trabajo con los colores y significados.

—Son hermosas, pero falta algo… —dijo Mikasa en voz baja. Miró las flores un poco más antes de salir trotando por el pasillo de la tienda. Los dos hombres se miraron con confusión antes de que la niña regresara, sus manos sosteniendo flores de color rosa con pétalos en punta.

—Ah, esos son gladiolos, excelente elección. Esas flores significan fuerza y determinación, pero también remembranza —explicó Mike, tomando con cuidado las flores de la menor.

Mikasa le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eran las favoritas de mi mamá.

—Gracias, Mike. Me llevaré todas si es posible —dijo Levi, sacando su billetera.

Mike asintió, envolviendo las flores antes de pasárselas a Levi. Después de que el rubio marcó la compra, los dos Ackerman se despidieron y salieron de la tienda.

Los ojos de Mikasa parecían brillar más intensamente cuando miraba por la ventana con las flores en su regazo. Levi se sentía feliz, sabiendo que hizo algo para hacerla sonreír mientras la niña empezaba a tararear una melodía en voz baja.

—¿Hey?

—¿Sí? —respondió Levi.

—¿Podemos escuchar música?

—Claro.

Mikasa agarró el teléfono de Levi y conectó el Bluetooth al auto.

El mayor casi desvía el coche hacia el otro carril mientras trataba de luchar contra el sonrojo que quería aparecer en sus mejillas.

Mikasa levantó una ceja, esperando una canción de las bandas punk que Levi escuchaba, pero en vez de eso, k-pop sonó a todo volumen por los altavoces.

El hombre quiso esconderse debajo de su chaqueta de cuero cuando Mikasa le dio una sonrisita.

 _Call Me Baby_ de EXO estuvo reproduciéndose durante el viaje de regreso.

Levi sabía lo que Mikasa estaba pensando. Hizo el tonto error de no cambiar a un video diferente, ya que lo que estaba sonando en ese momento era del último video de _KingPastelEren_ cuando hizo un cover del baile de dicha canción.

Puede o no que a Levi le haya costado ver el video completo, haciendo muchas pausas para calmar su acelerado corazón, porque Eren estaba bailando sugestivamente y dándole miradas seductoras a la cámara con sus ojos bicolor. Puede o no que haya visto el video cinco veces la noche anterior antes de caerse dormido, tratando de asimilar la imagen del hermoso castaño en un ajustado top negro que mostraba sus gloriosas clavículas y brazos, _galaxy leggings_ que abrazaban su tonificado trasero, y clips sujetando su cabello, dejando ver sus expresiones faciales con mayor claridad. No hace falta decir que Levi tuvo una placentera noche de sueño. Y puede o no que haya considerado inscribir a Mikasa en un curso de RCP en caso de que tenga un paro cardiaco, porque a este paso, era muy posible.

En su mayor parte, el viaje en coche pasó rápidamente y Levi giró hacia el garaje de la casa antes de aparcar. Los dos se quedaron en el auto por un largo minuto, con Levi tratando de querer bajar su sonrojo, y Mikasa tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de burlarse de él.

Pero justo cuando ella abrió su boca, Levi la interrumpió.

—Estás castigada.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de la autora:**

 _Rosa amarilla:_ representa amistad.

 _Lirio púrpura:_ esta flor tiene múltiples significados, pero morado simboliza la sabiduría.

 _Tulipán Reina de la Noche:_ flores de la realeza que significan poder y fuerza, pero también pueden ser una despedida para alguien que falleció.

 _Jacinto rojo:_ representa el juego, pero también significa amor y protección.

 _Lilas blancas:_ significa inocencia juvenil.

 _Gladiolos:_ fuerza y determinación, pero también remembranza.

* * *

 **N/T:** Aquí les traigo más de este adorable fic. Decidí actualizar todos los sábados, así que estén atentos por favor :'D

Si les gustó el capítulo, dejen un comentario, me animaría mucho. Y muchas gracias a los que están pendientes de lo que publico, son geniales *corazón rosa pastel bien lindo como Eren* (?)

 **P.D.** A los lectores de _Sugar on Top_ , en serio lamento la demora, pero el capítulo me está dando un poco de problemas, veré cómo lo corrijo para actualizar pronto :'3


	4. Livestream

**Capítulo 4: Livestream**

 _Ding Dong._

—Mikasa, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

—¡Okay!

Levi apagó el horno y usando los guantes de cocina, sacó las bandejas llenas con varias mini pizzas. El aroma de la pizza recién hecha rodeó la cocina y Levi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. _"Otra receta exitosa de la Reina",_ pensó. Su mente recordó el video de Eren agachándose para abrir el horno, llevando shorts rosas de lunares con un delantal con volantes de color amarillo atado con un lazo en la espalda. La vista era absolutamente deliciosa con la piel bronceada contrastando contra la ropa de color más claro, y Levi lo apreciaba completamente.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los ruidos fuertes provenientes de la entrada, pero con su cuerpo detectando peligro, se dio la vuelta; sin embargo, de pronto todo se puso negro.

—¡LEVIIII! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME HAYAS DICHO! —escuchó Levi mientras estaba siendo abrazado casi hasta la muerte.

—¡Quítate de encima! ¡Por poco y nos quemamos los dos! —exclamó, tratando de dirigir su cuerpo lejos del metal caliente detrás de él.

—¡Nop! Esto es un castigo —dijo Hange, frotando su cabeza contra la de Levi mientras este trataba de empujarla.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Pensé que te habías ido por más días?

—¡Nop de nuevo! ¡Recibí un mensaje muy interesante ayer por la noche y reservé el siguiente vuelo hacia aquí!

Levi finalmente se las arregló para apartarse de Hange y les lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigos en la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el pelinegro, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en su cadera mientras los miraba fijamente.

Los cuatro sacudieron la cabeza cuando una tos interrumpió el interrogatorio de Levi. Los adultos se movieron para que la pequeña Ackerman pudiera pasar acompañada de Armin. Ella fue hacia Levi y levantó la gran bolsa de papel que estaba cargando.

—Hange nos trajo torta helada —dijo la niña como si eso explicara todo.

Levi observó la bolsa antes de voltear a ver a la excéntrica castaña y luego fijando su mirada de vuelta en Mikasa. Ella lo estaba mirando, pero sin hacer contacto visual. Levi entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Pasó una eternidad antes de que Levi tomara la bolsa de papel de las manos de la niña.

—Voy a guardar esto. Vayan a armar todo —dijo Levi mientras se movía para poner el pastel en el congelador.

Mikasa por fin exhaló con fuerza. Logró apaciguar la ira de Levi con torta helada y regresó el guiño que Hange le dio. El resto del grupo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de proceder a instalar las cosas para el directo en vivo.

Cuando Levi entró a la sala de juegos con las mini pizzas, estaba contento de encontrar todo casi listo. El sofá negro de cuero estaba frente a la pantalla grande con una mesa en medio. Las bebidas ya habían sido servidas y las papitas estaban en un bol, sin tocar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Había una cámara conectada a un lado de la televisión, y todos ya habían sujetado los micrófonos en el cuello de sus camisas. Isabel estaba en un lado del sofá en su teléfono, sin duda anunciando el inicio de la transmisión en vivo y Farlan sentado a su lado en el sillón reclinable. Levi colocó la comida en una parte vacía de la mesa antes de sentarse junto a Isabel, tomando el micrófono de ella y fijándolo en su ropa también.

—Okay, ¿todo el mundo listo? La transmisión ya va a empezar —dijo Hange mientras se sentaba junto a Levi.

—Todo está bien —dijo Erwin mientras sostenía su tablet con el directo en vivo en YouTube abierto. Él estaba al lado de Hange con Mike a su otro costado.

Los dos niños se sentaron en los pufs que pusieron entre la mesa y la TV, una caja acomodada en el regazo de Armin.

Todos esperaron hasta que Erwin indicó que la transmisión estaba en vivo.

—Buenos días, tardes, noches, o lo que mierda sea en su zona horaria, bienvenidos a _DumbPlay_ —presentó Levi.

Las primeras veces que Levi organizó estos directos en vivo, hubo muchos comentarios criticándolo por decir groserías frente a los niños, a lo que Levi replicó que le valía un carajo. No desconocía lo que sucedía en esos supuestos "inocentes" patios escolares. Mikasa y Armin eran niños inteligentes que sabían cómo usar el lenguaje apropiado con ciertas personas; solo era el hecho de que Levi no tenía filtro y se mantenía fiel a su costumbre y no necesitaba esconderse a sí mismo frente a su hija y el hijo de sus amigos. Pero después de realizar muchas semanas de transmisiones en vivo, esos comentarios habían disminuido de forma considerable.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya saben qué hacer! ¿Qué palabra debemos usar? —preguntó Hange.

—¿Qué tal "pastel"? —sugirió Mike.

El resto del grupo le envió miradas burlonas a Levi mientras este se las regresaba con una fulminante.

—¡Okay! ¡Comenten aquí o en Twitter "pastel" si pueden vernos y oírnos! —dijo Hange.

Todos esperaron a que Erwin e Isabel confirmaran que los espectadores eran capaces de verlos.

—Vamos a empezar entonces. Mikasa, si fueras tan amable —dijo Farlan, haciendo un gesto a la niña para que vaya donde Armin para recoger algo de la caja.

Ella sacó un trozo de papel doblado.

—Vamos a jugar _3D Ultra Minigolf Adventures 2_ en el 360.

Los hombres en la habitación gimieron mientras Isabel y Hange vitoreaban.

—De acuerdo, comencemos con esta mierda —dijo Levi.

—Mientras estamos empezando el juego, ¿alguien tiene preguntas para nosotros? —inquirió Erwin hacia la cámara mientras Farlan y Mike se movían para conectar la consola.

—Unas personas en Twitter se preguntan si Hange ya terminó su viaje y cómo le fue —dijo Isabel, mirando su teléfono.

—¡Oooooh! Bueno, regresé antes de lo esperado porque me enteré de algo interesante —Hange contempló deliberadamente a Levi—, y TENÍA que volver. El viaje en sí fue muy bueno y fui capaz de hablar con muchos otros botánicos quienes estaban interesados en mi progreso con las nuevas plantas con las que estoy experimentando. Con la mutación de las flores dobles, quería ver si es posible crear genéticamente flores triples para-

—¡OKAY! ¡El juego está listo! —interrumpió Farlan.

—¿Quién va a jugar esta vez?

—Levi por supuesto. También estoy recibiendo muchos comentarios pidiendo que el caballero juegue también —dijo Erwin moviendo la cabeza hacia Mikasa.

Mientras Levi se había ganado el apodo de "Capitán", por su carácter similar al de un general y su actitud, las pocas veces que Mikasa jugó con él, se ganó el título de "Caballero" por sus fans debido a lo bien que podía seguirle el ritmo, seguía sus órdenes, y era alguien en quien Levi podía confiar como respaldo. Un título que ella se merecía por completo, reflexionó el pelinegro.

Isabel actualizó su pantalla.

—¡Oh! Veo a muchas personas pidiendo por ti, Erwin, y Hange también.

—¡Buena suerte, papá! —animó Armin.

Erwin se rio entre dientes mientras dejaba la tablet, agarrando el control de Mike con un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, corazón. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar por ti —Armin se sonrojó ante la expresión de cariño que su padre dijo tan abiertamente mientras Levi y Farlan sacaban sus lenguas para fingir que tenían arcadas.

—Con Hange jugando, no vas a ser capaz de utilizar tus planes estratégicos porque ella te va a dar por el culo —comentó Isabel.

—Okay, pendejos, el juego ya cargó así que todos elijan sus estúpidos personajes.

* * *

—VETE A LA MIERDA, ERWIN. ¿TENÍAS QUE USAR EL FUEGO JUSTO EN FRENTE DE MÍ, HIJO DE PUTA? —gritó Levi, enojado de que Erwin logró meter su bola en el agujero obteniendo un par, pero no antes de usar el fuego delante de la bola de Levi, a un solo movimiento de hacer par también.

Hange se rio maniáticamente a la vez que trataba de hundir su bola cuando fue su turno, consiguiendo un par también. Mikasa anotó un _eagle_ en su turno anterior sorpresivamente, por lo que ahora solo quedaba Levi.

—Solo golpea la pared de ahí, tío Levi. Probablemente puedas hacer que rebote y entre en el hoyo —comentó Armin, masticando una mini pizza.

—Hey, tus fans están preguntando si tú hiciste la comida, Levi —dijo Farlan, leyendo del teléfono de Isabel, ya que la pelirroja se fue hace un rato para traer la torta helada.

—Por supuesto que sí e hice un excelente trabajo también —dijo el pelinegro mientras lentamente apuntaba en la dirección que Armin sugirió.

—De hecho, hermano. Entonces, ¿de dónde sacaste la receta? ¿Te importaría compartir con tus fans? —Isabel regresó con la bolsa de papel en una mano y platos y cubiertos en la otra. Mientras dejaba todo sobre la mesa, le dio a Levi una sonrisita antes de volver a su asiento y agarrar su teléfono de las manos de Farlan.

Levi tartamudeó un poco y accidentalmente soltó el gatillo muy tarde y observó a su pelota en la pantalla rebotar en la pared, pero se fue rodando hacia la trampa de fuego de Erwin y terminó por explotar en el campo de golf.

—Sí, Levi. Creo que mi familia apreciaría si compartes de dónde obtienes tus fuentes —Erwin sonrió, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Mike.

—Y yo creo que tu familia apreciaría si sales de aquí con todos tus dedos intactos —espetó Levi, apuntando con su bola otra vez.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con cierto YouTuber? —preguntó Hange, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

De nuevo, Levi soltó el gatillo muy tarde, pero esta vez, la bola rodó más lejos del hoyo.

—Apestas —bromeó Mikasa.

—Oh, ¿en serio, Hange? Por favor elabora —dijo Erwin, fingiendo inocencia, observando a Levi ponerse más agitado con la conversación y el juego.

—No sé los detalles exactamente, pero he oído ciertos rumores. Aunque no sé si son ciertos —respondió la castaña. Era divertido ver la usual cara malhumorada de su amigo ponerse roja lentamente por la vergüenza junto con la pelota. Que. No. Entraba. En. El. Agujero.

—Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle al capitán, ¿cierto, Levi? —preguntó Mike con una sonrisita en su cara también.

La pelota finalmente entró y la pantalla mostró las palabras "Triple Bogey" antes de que Levi se pusiera de pie bruscamente.

—¡Oh, por dios, miren la hora! Eso es todo, idiotas. Más les vale haber disfrutado la transmisión y nos vemos la próxima vez cuando consiga nuevos amigos —Levi se despidió sin dejar que sus amigos digan algo más frente a sus fans. Caminó hacia la TV, apagando la cámara y el directo en vivo.

—¡Aw! No seas tan aguafiestas, Lee. Realmente no hemos hecho nada —exclamó Farlan.

El pelinegro cruzó sus brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas.

—Bien. Y más les vale que siga así.

Hange se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Aw, te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas! ¿Estás pensando en él ahora?

—Hange, lo juro por Dios, voy a-

—Oigan, ¿por qué no comemos el pastel? —sugirió Armin, tratando de calmar la situación un poco. Mikasa asintió vigorosamente a su lado.

Levi resopló y se acercó de vuelta a la mesa. Hange dejó la habitación rápidamente y Levi se preguntó por un momento el por qué, hasta que abrió la bolsa y vio el pastel, corriendo con velocidad detrás de ella.

—HANGE, MALDITA PENDEJA, ¡VOY A PATEAR TU PLANO TRASERO!

—¡TENGO UN TRASERO MUY FIRME Y ESBELTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Hubo gritos más distantes que resonaban por toda la casa. El resto del grupo se miró el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

—Eso salió mejor que lo que esperé —comentó Farlan.

—Gracias a dios que no tenía el cuchillo cerca —agregó Isabel.

Mikasa no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa mientras le echaba un vistazo a la torta helada. Estaba hecha en forma de corazón con bordes de color rosa y flores decorando la parte superior. Ella levantó la tapa y comenzó a reírse.

" _Felicidades por el nuevo bae!"_ estaba escrito elegantemente en el pastel con corazones y rosas a su alrededor.

—¡JODIDA DE MIERDA, REGRESA AQUÍ!

—¡ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES, PITUFO GRUÑÓN ENAMORADO!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** _Bae:_ término muy reciente, mayormente usado en internet, como abreviación de _baby_ o _babe_. En realidad, el mensaje en el pastel fue _"Congratz on the new bae"_ , mucho más informal, pero no sabía cómo traducirlo. :'(

* * *

 **N/T:** Pues rayos, acabo de terminar el capítulo, es de madrugada y quiero pizza… Me dieron hambre :')

Y perdón por la demora, en serio espero seguir con el ritmo de actualizar todos los sábados.

Si les gustó el capítulo, no se olviden de dejar review, en serio me anima a traducir con más ganas. Muchas gracias a los que comentan todo el tiempo y están pendientes :'3


	5. Cinnamon Bun

**Capítulo 5: Cinnamon Bun**

—¡Whoa, Mikasa! ¡Tu almuerzo se ve muy bien!

Mikasa asintió hacia una compañera de clase suya.

—Gracias, mi papá lo hizo.

—¿En serio? Me gustaría que mi mamá lo haga así —otra compañera intervino con voz chillona.

—¡Es muy lindo para comerlo!

—¿Dónde conseguiste tu corona de flores? ¡Está súper bonita!

Mikasa se removió en su asiento, para nada acostumbrada a la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Mi papá también la hizo.

—¡Tu papá es TAN genial!

—¿Tu papá no tiene un montón de tatuajes también?

—Hey, ¿crees que tu papá pueda hacer una para mí?

Notando la incomodidad de Mikasa, la pequeña rubia miró con fastidio al grupo de niñas reunidas alrededor de su mesa.

—Piérdanse. Estamos tratando de comer aquí.

Algunas se encogieron con miedo ante la mirada de la niña y se fueron, otras trataron de replicar, pero la rubia entrecerró sus ojos e hizo que el resto se alejara al fin.

Mikasa suspiró.

—Gracias, Annie.

—Eran molestas y quería comer en paz —dijo Annie encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Tienen razón, tu almuerzo es muy lindo y tu corona de flores es hermosa. ¡Tío Levi hizo un gran trabajo! —elogió Armin.

—Sí, ha estado viendo más videos de la Reina últimamente y siempre está haciendo cosas de los tutoriales —dijo Mikasa. Agachó la vista hacia su caja bento (la cual Levi compró hace unos días específicamente para hacerle su comida), que estaba dividida en la mitad. Una tenía lechuga en el fondo, y piezas de salchichas en forma de pulpos sobre ella con algunos vegetales, y la otra mitad tenía un poco de curry con bolas de arroz en forma de conejito con una carita sonriente. También se percató de la nota adhesiva colocada en la tapa del bento que decía: _"Sé buena."_ Mikasa casi resopla de risa; déjenle a su padre escribir algo como eso.

Miró de nuevo su almuerzo. Tenía que admitirlo, era casi como si Levi hubiera desbloqueado algún tipo de habilidad artística, porque prácticamente de la noche a la mañana podía dibujar una cara sin hacerla parecer un monstruo (o tal vez era porque había visto los videos de Eren demasiadas veces y absorbió la información a través de la pantalla). La pequeña casi no quería comer su almuerzo, pero tenía hambre así que se debían hacer algunos sacrificios.

—¿Quién es la Reina? —preguntó Annie.

—La Reina es el apodo de _QueenPastelEren_. Es una YouTuber como el papá de Mikasa, pero ella hace videos de belleza y tutoriales —explicó Armin ya que Mikasa estaba llenando su boca.

—Suena genial. Tal vez pueda hacer que mis padres la vean también porque son un poco despistados. ¿Tu papá también peinó tu cabello ayer usando un tutorial? —preguntó Annie a Mikasa, recordando el peinado de trenzas de flores.

Tragando, la pelinegra respondió:

—¡Sí, pero se tardó muchísimo! Le tomó casi una hora arreglar mi cabello porque no dejaba de volver a hacerlo, diciendo que se veía desordenado. Casi llego tarde a la escuela.

—¡Pero fue muy bonito! Tío Levi debe haber estudiado muy de cerca el video para hacer que se vea tan bien —dijo Armin, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

Mikasa asintió, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro también. Annie observó a sus dos amigos, dándose cuenta de que probablemente se estaba perdiendo de una broma o algo así, pero le restó importancia. Ellos le contarían eventualmente.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, lo que indicaba que era el momento de que los niños vayan afuera. Terminando sus almuerzos, el trío empacó todo antes de dejar el comedor.

* * *

Los tres niños estaban sentados debajo de un árbol en el patio de la escuela. Armin estaba leyendo un libro mientras Mikasa y Annie hablaban entre sí en voz baja. Mikasa se quitó la corona para mostrársela a Annie y explicar qué significaba cada flor.

Un balón de fútbol rodó hacia ellos y la pelinegra se puso de pie para agarrarlo y dárselo al niño corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Gracias, Mikasa! ¿Tú y Annie quieren jugar con nosotros?

Mikasa miró detrás suyo.

—¿Qué hay de Armin?

—Nah, Armin es muy debilucho para jugar con nosotros —dijo otro niño, parándose al lado de su amigo.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos.

—No digas eso sobre Armin, mentiroso. Y no, no queremos jugar con ustedes.

El segundo niño la miró con furia.

—¡Oye! ¡Lo que dije es verdad! ¡No es mi culpa que él dé lástima!

La expresión de la niña se transformó en una de ira y estaba a punto de darle una lección al otro, pero sintió unos brazos deteniéndola.

—Mikasa, cálmate —dijo Annie con tranquilidad, pero no había nada tranquilo en la mirada asesina que le estaba mandando al niño.

—Annie tiene razón, Mikasa. Solo ignóralo, no vale la pena —susurró Armin en su oreja.

Al ver que la niña estaba siendo contenida, el segundo niño se rio.

—¡Ja ja! No eres tan fuerte como pareces si estás siendo sujetada por el nerd —el primer niño estaba tratando de callar y disculparse por su amigo, pero el otro no le hizo caso y se movió para agarrar el cabello de Armin y tirar de él, lo que hizo que el rubio soltara un grito por la acción—. ¿Ven? ¡Incluso tiene el pelo como una niña!

Por un momento, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, porque cuando se dieron cuenta, el segundo niño estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su cara y gritando de agonía. Mikasa fue capaz de soltarse de sus amigos y arrinconó al niño contra el piso. Annie, Armin y el primer chico trataron de quitar a Mikasa del niño sangrando hasta que escucharon los gritos de un maestro en su dirección.

* * *

—Lamento si llego tarde, señor Pixis —dijo Levi mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Para nada, por favor tome asiento, señor Ackerman —dijo el viejo, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla frente a él.

Levi se sentó junto a Mikasa. La miró, pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada, teniendo un duelo de miradas con el suelo. Levi suspiró y regresó su atención al director.

—Bien, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

El director se inclinó hacia adelante y juntó las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Mikasa atacó a otro estudiante en el almuerzo de hoy.

Sorprendido, Levi alzó sus cejas y miró a la niña que ahora estaba apretando sus puños.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Puedes decirme por qué sucedió eso?

—Porque se estaba burlando de Armin y lo lastimó —dijo la pequeña con voz entrecortada, todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

Pixis asintió.

—Sí. Por lo que la víctima y los otros estudiantes dijeron, el niño se acercó a ellos, se burló de su amigo y tiró de su cabello. Sin embargo, eso podría verse como defensa propia ya que Armin no era capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, así que en realidad ella no puede ser castigada por este incidente.

—¿Y el otro niño? —preguntó Levi.

—Ah, el joven Tius fue enviado a la enfermería. Parece estar bien, y su madre se rio cuando le explicaron todo, diciendo que alguien finalmente le dio una lección. Algo como que a las niñas no hay que subestimarlas creo —dijo Pixis con una ligera sonrisa—. Así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor Ackerman, Mikasa no está en problemas.

Mikasa alzó la cabeza y Levi parpadeó.

—¿En serio?

De nuevo, el director asintió.

—Sí. De acuerdo a su historia personal y calificaciones, ella es una estudiante modelo y no alguien que ataca a los otros niños al azar. Sin embargo, le estoy dando una advertencia.

Levi exhaló mientras Mikasa sonreía.

—¡Gracias, señor Pixis!

—No hay problema, querida. Solo trata de no enviar a otro estudiante a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? Ya casi acaban las clases por hoy, así que puedes irte a casa ahora —dijo el viejo con una risa.

—Sí, gracias, señor —Levi inclinó la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la silla y agarraba la mano de la menor antes de dejar la oficina.

—¡Mikasa! —dos voces gritaron.

Levi vio un borrón amarillo y se percató de que ya no estaba sosteniendo la mano de su hija. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que Mikasa estaba siendo abrazada por Armin y otra niña con la que estaba familiarizado por las veces que la pelinegra la invitó a quedarse a dormir en su casa, Annie.

Armin estaba sollozando, tratando de articular sus palabras mientras Annie colocaba la olvidada corona de flores en la cabeza de Mikasa y agarraba su mano en consuelo.

—Shh… Armin, está bien. No estoy en problemas —trató de tranquilizar al niño llorando.

Armin hipó un par de veces mientras Annie le ayudaba a quitarse los mechones de la cara. Levi se mordió el interior de la boca haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír ante el gesto amable. Annie siempre parecía estar permanentemente molesta con el mundo, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos, su actitud fría se derretía de inmediato.

—Es mi culpa que no haya podido defenderme en primer lugar —murmuró el rubio.

—Armin, no siempre puedes predecir las acciones de los demás. Lo que importa es que todos ustedes están bien y a salvo. Y la fuerza no siempre es física. Me refiero a que eres el brillante hijo de esos dos gigantes estúpidos que dirían lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que puedes usar tu mente para joder a esos niños de alguna u otra manera —dijo Levi, acercándose para revolver el cabello de Armin.

El pequeño soltó unas risitas mientras limpiaba su rostro.

—No creo que eso sea prudente, tío Levi, pero tendré tu consejo en cuenta.

—Niño astuto —murmuró Levi—. Pues bien, ambos tienen que volver a clase para recoger sus cosas. Ya casi termina el día y sus padres vendrán por ustedes pronto.

Los dos rubios asintieron y le dieron a Mikasa otro apretón. Despidiéndose, los dos Ackerman dejaron la escuela y se fueron en el coche silenciosamente. Levi miró el espejo retrovisor y vio a Mikasa, quien estaba observando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Manteniendo los ojos en el camino, Levi llamó su nombre:

—¿Mikasa?

—¿Hm?

—No estoy enojado contigo, sabes.

—¿No… lo estás? —preguntó la menor con incredulidad.

—Nop. De hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Levi asintió.

—Defendiste a un amigo mientras estaba siendo agredido. ¿Por qué estaría enojado por eso?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pensé que tal vez estarías decepcionado de mí o algo. Incluso me escribiste una nota para decirme que fuera buena.

—Sí, hice eso, pero las circunstancias fueron diferentes así que no, no estoy molesto. De hecho, vamos por helado para celebrar lo genial que eres.

La cara de Mikasa se iluminó ante la mención de helado y el elogio.

—¡Gracias, papá!

Levi sonrió para sí. A pesar de que él era el tutor legal de Mikasa, no era frecuente que ella lo llamara de esa manera.

Los dos finalmente llegaron a su destino, el restaurante que servía helado y platos calientes. Saliendo del auto, Levi preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué tanto daño le hiciste al otro mocoso?

—Le di un puñetazo en la cara. Salió con la nariz rota.

Levi soltó un silbido en voz baja.

—Esa es mi chica. Ahora, dame cinco.

Mikasa chocó su mano contra la del mayor mientras entraban a la tienda. Afortunadamente, no había muchos clientes, así que fueron capaces de llegar al mostrador del frente con facilidad.

—Hey, Petra. ¿Cómo va todo? —saludó Levi a la mujer detrás del mostrador.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Hola, Mikasa —la mujer se dirigió a la pequeña. Mikasa sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Regresando su atención al mayor, Petra comenzó a presionar en la pantalla táctil frente a ella.

—¿Asumo que los dos quieren lo usual?

Levi asintió mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar. Justo cuando la orden fue enviada, un rubio alto caminó hacia ellos y colocó con cuidado los postres que traía sobre el mostrador.

—¡Hey, Levi! ¿Qué tal el pastel el otro día? Hange llamó temprano a la tienda en la mañana por ese pastel y tuve que darme prisa para hacerlo.

—Estuvo bien, Eld, gracias por preguntar —contestó Levi, aunque estaba tratando de evitar contacto visual con los dos empleados quienes lo miraban con expresiones divertidas—. Fue solo una horrible broma de Hange, no le hagan caso.

—Uh huh… —dijo Petra mientras le pasaba su helado a Mikasa.

—Claro que sí, Levi, por supuesto —otro hombre completó por ella, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida.

—Cállate, Gunther —dijo el pelinegro, aunque sus palabras no contenían malicia.

—Linda corona, Mikasa —comentó Gunther mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa.

—Gracias, señor Gunther. Papá la hizo para mí.

—¡Está muy bonita! ¿Cómo la hiciste? —le preguntó Petra a Levi, tocando ligeramente la corona que estaba posada sobre los mechones negros.

—Uhhh, un video tutorial en internet —dijo Levi mientras apartaba la mirada y tosía un poco.

—Mm-hm. El video de _QueenPastelEren_ para ser exactos —añadió Mikasa.

—¿Ese chico raro de Canadá? ¿Te gustan sus videos? —otra voz chilló.

Levi giró la cabeza bruscamente y le envió una mirada asesina.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Oluo. Y resulta que ella hace videos increíbles e ingeniosos por si no lo sabías —dijo Levi con los dientes apretados.

Oluo hizo una mueca.

—Es solo un mocoso que sabe cómo maquillarse y se viste con colores pasteles. Es toda una artimaña les digo. En serio, ni siquiera sé por qué es tan popular.

Petra resopló.

—Solo estás celoso porque tu ex era una gran fan de Eren. De hecho, ella hablaba más sobre Eren que de ti, aunque tampoco había competencia que digamos.

—¿Disculpa? Pues, ¿por qué no-?

 _¡SPLAT!_

Todos los adultos dejaron de hablar y miraron en la dirección del sonido.

—Ups, se me cayó mi cono —dijo Mikasa en una forma no muy arrepentida, fulminando a Oluo con sus oscuros ojos.

—Está bien, Mikasa, los accidentes ocurren —Eld la tranquilizó—. Oluo, ve por el trapeador y limpia esto.

—¿Hah? ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?

—Porque soy el gerente y yo lo digo.

 _¡SPLASH!_

—Ups, se me cayó mi soda también.

—¡Oluo, ve! Y perdón por las molestias, Levi, te daremos otro helado y una nueva bebida —dijo Eld.

—Gracias —dijo Levi mientras le enviaba una última mirada asesina a Oluo antes de agarrar la bandeja de comida, Mikasa siguiéndolo detrás.

Una vez sentados y suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados, Levi extendió su mano hacia la pequeña de nuevo.

—Buen trabajo, Mikasa.

—Siempre hay que proteger a nuestro valioso rollo de canela **(1)** —dijo Mikasa mientras chocaba los cinco con su padre otra vez.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** _Precious Cinnamon Roll:_ literalmente "precioso rollo de canela". Se originó a partir de un meme y es una expresión que se utiliza para referirse a alguien demasiado lindo e inocente que debe ser protegido de este mundo. De nuevo, no sabía cómo traducirlo más que literalmente. :'(

* * *

 **N/T:** Perdón por la demora, no pude traducir el fin de semana.

Muchos se preguntan cuándo aparecerá Eren y cómo se conocerán, pero tengan en cuenta que tomará tiempo. El fic es largo, pero les aseguro que en el próximo capítulo comienza toda la acción rosa pastel provoca-diabetes. (?)

No se olviden de dejar review, unas cuantas palabras me animan bastante. :D


	6. Online Store & PO Box

**Capítulo 6: Online Store & PO Box**

—¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Por qué carajos todos ustedes han pedido que juegue esto? Son unos malditos pendejos, lo juro —habló Levi mientras miraba a la pantalla con el título del juego más solicitado que sus fans querían.

—¿Creen que esto es gracioso, idiotas? ¿A quién se le ocurrió: "Hey, hagamos un juego de citas con palomas, los humanos están tan sobrevalorados"? O sea, ¿qué diablos?

—¿Por qué un humano iría a un instituto lleno de palomas?

—Ryouta se ve bien supongo.

—" _Everybirdie_ **(1)** _",_ ¿están jodiéndome? ¿Este _otome_ va a estar lleno de juegos de palabras? Maldita sea.

—Uhm, el maestro es lindo.

—¿Qué putas? ¡¿Quién es este imbécil?!

—¿Por qué tan triste, ojos brillantes?

—Ouuuu, drama familiar. Me gusta esa mierda.

—¿POR QUÉ HAY UN EMOTICÓN?

—Esperen, ¿soy el ÚNICO humano en esta escuela? ¿Cuáles son los malditos requisitos para ingresar?

—Este Yuuya me recuerda a Erwin. Obviamente, no voy a ir por él.

—NO. Estás bueno, pero sé que me vas a disecar más tarde o algo así.

—¿Por qué rayos este pájaro sigue diciendo " _Coo_ "? Espera, ¿está usando lenguaje de palomas?

Levi se rio.

—¡Puta mierda! ¡No me esperaba eso! Buen trabajo, creadores y artistas del juego. Definitivamente no me esperaba eso.

—Supongo que iré por ojos brillantes ya que no parece un personaje tan molesto.

Levi jugó _Hatoful Boyfriend_ por un par de horas más hasta que llegó al final de la ruta de Nageki.

—No. No. ¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ME AMAS Y LUEGO IRTE COMO SI NADA! —gritó el pelinegro a la pantalla que mostraba los créditos. Soltó un gemido de irritación.

—Okay, lo admitiré. Fue mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Aunque aún no estoy muy cómodo sobre toda la cosa de ligar con palomas, pero lo que sea. Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos después, pendejos —cerró Levi, pausando la grabación de voz y video.

Quitándose los audífonos, Levi se apartó del escritorio para estirarse en su silla y frotarse los ojos (no, no había llorado, solo tenía polvo o algo allí). Mikasa no estaría en casa hasta dentro de una hora ya que tenía práctica de fútbol y él todavía no se sentía con ganas de editar el video.

Enderezándose en su asiento, abrió una ventana de incógnito y empezó a revisar los dos canales de Eren por nuevas entradas. A pesar de que Mikasa sabía, no quería que ella, o alguno de sus entrometidos amigos de hecho, vea su vergonzosamente largo historial de búsqueda de videos.

Para sorpresa de Levi, Eren había subido un video hace una hora con el título de _"¡Anuncio!"_. Dándole clic, fue recibido por la preciosa vista de su diosa favorita, llevando una blusa de color durazno con volantes ondulados blancos y, por lo que Levi podía ver, una falda celeste con tirantes. Su atuendo fue completado con sombra de ojos rosa, delineador, rímel, y su labial lavanda favorito.

— _¡Hola, linduras!_ —saludó a la cámara con una sonrisa—. _¡Buenas noticias, finalmente abrí mi tienda online! Tendrá un montón de ropa linda, como la falda que estoy usando ahora, maquillaje y bonitos accesorios también. Miren en la descripción de abajo por el link, o pueden hacer clic aquí_ —señaló a un espacio junto a ella, y un cuadro de anotaciones apareció—. _¡Oh, por cierto, por fin tengo un PO Box! Muchos de ustedes han estado pidiendo desde hace tiempo una dirección para enviar cosas, y me gustaría mucho leer las cartas que quisieran mandar. Además, me gusta que me consientan_ —susurró la última parte y luego hizo un guiño.

Levi tuvo la repentina necesidad de ir de compras al centro comercial para mimar a su reina. Alejando esa idea de su cabeza, continuó mirando hasta el final del video. Observando la descripción, decidió dar clic en el link que lo llevaría a la tienda de Eren y deseó no haberlo hecho (en realidad no); ya que estaba seguro de que iba a morir a la edad de treinta por la belleza pastel en otro país.

La tienda tenía ropa, maquillaje y accesorios como la castaña dijo, pero Levi no esperaba encontrar la página llena con Eren _modelando_ todos los artículos.

Levi quería llorar por lo perfecto que era ese precioso ángel. Cada artículo tenía a Eren en tres poses diferentes y Levi estaba seguro de que estaría en la sala de urgencias más tarde, pero por ahora, estaba admirando cada detalle de la galería de imágenes.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la diosa pastel, Levi no oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse. No escuchó el "ya llegué" viniendo de abajo. Y en definitiva no escuchó los pasos subiendo por las escaleras, ni tampoco la puerta abrirse.

Sin embargo, sí escuchó una voz diciendo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —justo en su oreja.

Sorprendido, Levi saltó un poco y giró la cabeza para ver a Mikasa sonriéndole juguetonamente.

Levi gimió. No tenía sentido ocultárselo a su hija, ¿cierto? Con un sonrojo, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pantalla.

—Eren abrió una tienda online.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Quiero ver!

Emocionada, Mikasa saltó en el regazo de Levi y empezó a tomar control de la computadora. Levi solo suspiró y la dejó. No debía olvidar que ella era una gran fan de Eren antes de que él lo fuera.

La pequeña niña en su regazo expresaba sus opiniones y halagos, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Levi tenía que admitirlo, aunque no fuera su estilo en realidad, la selección era muy buena y había sido bien pensada. Eren parecía tener una muy buena comprensión de lo que los fans querían. _"Y a un precio razonable",_ agregó el pelinegro mentalmente.

—¿Quieres algo de las cosas de Eren, Mikasa?

—¿Puedo?

—Bueno, realmente no te he comprado ropa, o siquiera accesorios. Creo que tengo permitido consentirte un poco, ¿no?

Mikasa se volteó y lo miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Gracias, papá!

Levi le dio un beso en la frente.

—No hay problema, nena. Solo comienza a elegir algunas cosas que te gusten.

Eren no iba a ser el único mimado si Levi tenía algo que ver con ello.

* * *

—Levi, ¿puedes por favor decirme por qué me has traído a un Hobby Lobby? —preguntó Isabel, observando a Levi caminar por los pasillos como si estuviera en una misión.

—¿Y por qué me arrastraste aquí en mi día libre? —añadió Mike también.

El trio definitivamente tenía personas volteando sus cabezas en su dirección. Un punk de aspecto serio estaba girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha por los pasillos, junto a una chica vestida normalmente y un hombre anormalmente alto siguiéndolos detrás, era suficiente para ocasionar que algunas personas sacaran extrañas conclusiones sobre ellos.

—Bien, para responder sus preguntas, te necesito a ti, Isabel, porque sabes más de estas cosas que yo. Y Mike, voy a necesitar tu nariz más tarde cuando vayamos a Lush **(2)** —dijo Levi.

Dejaron de caminar cuando Levi empezó a mirar la pared llena de Washi Tape **(3)**.

—¿A qué te refieres, hermano? No entendemos lo que dices —preguntó Isabel con Mike asintiendo en acuerdo.

Levi suspiró, el rosa subiendo lentamente por su rostro.

—Bueno, Eren tiene ahora un PO Box, y quiero enviarle cosas.

La pelirroja soltó un chillido y Mike le dio una sonrisa de padre orgulloso a Levi.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! —exclamó Isabel mientras rebotaba a su lado y miraba cuidadosamente los diseños de cinta—. Esta, esta, ¡y oh! Este grita "Eren" para mí. Y la Reina definitivamente usará esta.

Mientras Levi sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, igual suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día de compras y burlas.

* * *

—Bienvenido —saludó Mikasa en el momento que el mayor entró a la casa. Ella se levantó para darle un abrazo.

Devolviéndole el abrazo, colocó suavemente las bolsas en el suelo.

—Gracias, Mikasa. Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Annie —dijo Levi, dirigiéndose a la pequeña rubia que se acercaba.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede, señor Ackerman.

—No hay problema. ¿Ya han hecho algo para comer?

Mikasa asintió.

—Solo unos sándwiches, pero nada del otro mundo —Mikasa les echó un vistazo a las bolsas antes de mirar a Levi de nuevo—. ¿Qué hay en las bolsas?

—Ah, pues… —el mayor tosió—. Es para Eren. Quería enviarle una caja.

Las dos niñas sonrieron. Ah, genial, otra persona sabía. Era como si Levi no pudiera tener un _crush_ (dios, eso sonaba juvenil) sin que todos y sus abuelas se enteren al menos. Lo único que lo salvaba era que sus fans no tenían idea. Algunos ya habían hecho especulaciones basadas en la transmisión en vivo, pero por suerte nada importante aún. O eso esperaba Levi.

—¡Ohhh! Este color es bonito —dijo Mikasa mientas sostenía un esmalte de uñas de color verde menta de las bolsas con Annie asintiendo a su lado.

—Si quieren, las dos pueden usar algunas cosas que hay ahí, puedo ir a comprar otras nuevas después —ofreció Levi, haciendo una nota mental de chequear los recibos.

—¿En serio? ¡Yay! Vamos, Annie, quiero pintar tus uñas.

Levi observó a las dos niñas subir por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Mikasa y sonrió para sí mismo. Últimamente, Mikasa ha estado sonriendo mucho más de lo usual y no tiene problema en pedirle cosas. Recordando los primeros meses en que se quedó con él, la pelinegra se mantenía callada y no hablaba más de lo necesario. La Mikasa de ahora era más juguetona y abierta a comunicarse con él.

Incluso había notado un cambio en sí mismo. Mostraba más emociones sin ponerse incómodo por cómo se vería y ciertamente, más afecto hacia Mikasa. Isabel lo molestaba diciendo que había desbloqueado a la "Mamá Osa" en él, pero Levi se burló de ello. Solo porque quería asegurarse de que la pequeña siempre esté bajo su cuidado, o se inquietaba si ella empezaba a toser, y la protegería con su vida, _no_ lo hacía una "Mamá Osa." ¿…Cierto?

—¡Papá! ¿Puedes arreglarnos el cabello, por favor? —gritó Mikasa desde su cuarto.

Levi no se había percatado de que aún seguía en la entrada de la casa. Sacudiendo la cabeza de su estupor, le dijo que estaría arriba en un minuto y rápidamente guardó todo en su sitio antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la menor.

Las vio a ambas soplando sus uñas recién pintadas y mirar en su dirección cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse. Caminando hacia ellas, agarró el cepillo de pelo y ligas de la cómoda de Mikasa y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Okay, ¿quién primero?

—Annie, tú puedes ir primero —Mikasa asintió hacia la niña.

En silencio, y sin que sus uñas tocaran nada, Annie se sentó junto a la cama en el suelo, dándole la espalda a Levi.

Quitando el elástico y pasadores del cabello rubio, Levi lo cepilló con suavidad.

—Entonces, Annie, ¿te gustaría algún peinado en especial?

—¿Puede por favor hacer ese peinado con las trenzas de flores que hizo para Mikasa hace un tiempo? Me gustó ese.

Sonriendo un poco, el mayor asintió, aunque la pequeña rubia no podía verlo.

—Claro.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con Levi arreglándoles el pelo. Mikasa estaba muy insistente en usar el video tutorial de _QueenPastelEren_ sobre cómo hacer una corona de trenzas estilo princesa cuando fue su turno. Levi trató de mantener la compostura mientras observaba a Eren en toda su magnífica gloria explicando cómo hacer la trenza paso a paso. Ya era bastante difícil ver el video de ella en una peluca rosa pastel —que, Levi añadiría, la hacía ver más como un ángel—, pero luego, Mikasa también preguntó si podría hacerles diseños en sus uñas con otro de, lo adivinaron, los tutoriales de belleza de Eren.

Levi estaba siendo abusado.

Pero mientras miraba el candelabro negro sobre su cabeza una vez que anocheció y las dos niñas estaban profundamente dormidas, diría que no le importaba en absoluto. Fue muy divertido ver los diferentes videos y comentar sobre cuál les gustaba más. Tampoco le molestaba mucho las burlas. A fin de cuentas, era algo que a Levi no le importaría hacer de nuevo. Girando hacia su costado, cerró los ojos y le agradeció mentalmente a Eren.

Porque era por los videos de Eren que se habían vuelto más unidos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** Everybirdie: combinación de _everybody_ , "todos", y _birds_ , "pájaros". Si trato de traducirlo o hacer un juego de palabras similar en español, sonaría más estúpido. (?)

 **(2)** Lush: marca especializada en artículos de baño y cuidado de la piel.

 **(3)** Washi Tape: cinta adhesiva con diseños y colores muy variados.

* * *

 **N/T:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, perdón por hacerles esperar tanto. Resumiendo, las últimas semanas me he sentido del asco, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, no podía ni siquiera abrir los documentos para ver lo que seguía y traducir. Solo pido un poco de comprensión, estoy tratando de manejar todo y no deprimirme de nuevo.

A las personas que dejan comentarios y están pendientes, muchas gracias en verdad. Les prometí que iba a hacer esto y lo voy a cumplir, si quieren más por supuesto.

El siguiente capítulo es de mis favoritos. ¿Eren recibirá lo que mandó Levi? Ya lo veremos :3

 **P.D.** Sigue _Sugar on Top_ sí o sí, lo he estado evitando por mucho. Maldito salseo que me intimida (?).


	7. Fanmail Opening

**Capítulo 7: Fanmail Opening**

—¡Hey, despierta!

Levi gruñó y rodó para su lado. Mikasa, no queriendo nada de eso, resopló y se subió al bulto que estaba cubierto por las sábanas. No hubo respuesta. La niña suspiró y comenzó a abofetear ligeramente la cara de Levi.

—Mikasa, por favor para. Me pasé toda la noche jugando _Five Nights at Freddy's 3._ Déjame gritar en mis pesadillas —masculló el mayor con sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Hmph. ¿Supongo que no quieres ver la transmisión de Eren entonces?

Ante la mención del nombre de la Reina, Levi se sentó de golpe y Mikasa rodó lejos justo a tiempo.

—¿Eren está haciendo un directo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Saliendo de la cama y arreglando su pijama, Mikasa respondió:

—Eren va a transmitir en vivo desde su canal de vlog en dos horas. ¡Y va a abrir el correo de sus fans!

La última parte definitivamente captó su atención. Frotándose los ojos, agarró su teléfono de la mesita de noche y comprobó la hora.

—Carajo, son solo las siete de la mañana. ¿Por qué lo está haciendo tan temprano?

Mikasa resistió el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Porque sería mediodía en su zona horaria. Va a abrir sus paquetes antes de ir a casa para visitar a su familia por Acción de Gracias.

Por la mirada confusa que el pelinegro le dio, agregó:

—En Canadá lo celebran un mes antes que nosotros.

Sabiendo que la mayoría de su conocimiento provenía de internet o Armin, Levi asintió con la cabeza soñolientamente y empezó a estirarse con un bostezo. Ahora que estaba despierto, no tenía sentido el tratar de obtener cinco minutos extra de descanso. Finalmente saliendo de la cama, trotó escaleras abajo hacia la cocina con Mikasa siguiéndolo detrás.

—¿Qué quieres para el desayuno? —preguntó mientras se ponía un delantal y cinta para el pelo antes de lavarse las manos.

—¡PANQUEQUES! —gritó una voz fuerte.

—Maldita sea- Hange, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Levi frunció el ceño mientras se daba la vuelta.

—¡Para ver la transmisión de Eren con ustedes por supuesto! ¡Buenos días, Mikasa! —Hange entró, dándole una palmadita a la pequeña en la cabeza mientras se acercaba al mostrador de la cocina.

—Buenos días, Hange —respondió Mikasa a la vez que se subía al taburete.

Levi le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—¿Le dijiste?

Mikasa evitó sus ojos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Mikasa, juro que-

—No amenaces a tu hija, Levi —otra voz lo reprendió.

—Y vete a la mierda también, Capitán América. ¿A qué debo el disgusto de ver tu cara tan temprano en la mañana? —preguntó Levi. Suspiró y puso en marcha la máquina de café. Por mucho que amara su té, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a necesitar algo más fuerte para sobrevivir a esta mañana.

—Fui bombardeado con mensajes desde temprano y se me pidió que viniera aquí. Ten, traje donas de esa pastelería que tanto te gusta —dijo Erwin, tratando de apaciguar al más bajo colocando una caja rosa con una docena de rosquillas frescas en el mostrador.

Levi dirigió su mirada a él, de vuelta a Hange, y luego a su hija (ella seguía sin poner sus ojos en él). Maldiciendo en voz baja, se giró hacia la nevera. Malditos sean sus amigos y su hija por saber cómo calmarlo con postres. Tenía un punto débil por los dulces.

Ignoró a los tres que estaban sentados charlando entre sí después de servirle café a sus amigos y un vaso de leche para Mikasa. Echándole un vistazo a su refrigerador, estaba pensando qué ingredientes necesitaba para hacer los panqueques. Percatándose de los huevos, una idea pasó por su mente y volteó la cabeza hacia donde estaba la cesta de fruta. Viendo el otro ingrediente, Levi agarró los huevos de la nevera y se movió a la despensa para sacar un tazón. Ocupado preparando el desayuno, no prestó atención a la conversación que estaba ocurriendo a pocos metros de él.

—¡Mikasa, me encanta tu playera! ¿Es de la tienda de Eren? —preguntó Hange tomando un sorbo de café.

Bajando la vista hacia su camiseta de color amarillo pálido con tres gatitos en morado, azul y rosa durmiendo, Mikasa asintió.

—Gracias, y sí, es de la tienda de Eren.

—¿Supongo que Levi quería una excusa para comprar cosas de Eren? —preguntó Erwin.

Mikasa sonrió un poco y empezó a balancear sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

—Eso creo. Pero nos tomó un rato salir del carrito de compras ya que se quedó mucho tiempo mirando las fotos de Eren.

Erwin comenzó a reír entre dientes mientras Hange rompía en carcajadas.

—Cállate, gafas de mierda. La gente aún está tratando de dormir —dijo el pelinegro mientras colocaba los platos, cubiertos, jarabe, mantequilla y mermelada frente a todos.

Cada plato tenía cinco pequeños crepés con azúcar glas encima. Mirando más de cerca, Mikasa notó que los panqueques eran mucho más planos de lo normal.

Al ver la confusión de la pequeña, Levi explicó:

—Usé la receta de dos ingredientes de Eren.

Haciendo caso omiso de la risa mal disimulada de los adultos, Mikasa vertió jarabe en los panqueques y los cortó en trozos pequeños. Metiendo un pedazo en su boca, sonrió en aprobación y continuó comiendo.

—Están muy buenos, pero no los consideraría panqueques. ¿Cómo los hiciste de todos modos? —preguntó Erwin después de terminar con la mitad de su plato.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Un plátano y dos huevos. Muy rápidos de hacer, bajo en calorías y alto en proteína.

—Si no le agregas todo esto por supuesto —mencionó Hange, golpeando la botella de jarabe con un tenedor.

—Si no querías comer, debiste decírmelo antes —dijo Levi mientras se estiraba por el plato. El pelinegro se recostó en su asiento una vez que vio a la castaña bloquear sus manos lejos de su comida—. Ajá, eso pensé.

Después de terminar con el desayuno y comer algunas donas (Levi se comió como media docena por sí solo), ayudaron a Levi con los platos. Los cuatro se movieron hacia el cuarto de juegos y Mikasa fue a conectar la laptop a la televisión mientras los adultos se acomodaban en el sofá.

—Entonces, ¿qué clase de cosas le enviaste al precioso pastelito? —preguntó Hange.

—Bueno, lo sabrás en unos minutos, ¿no?

—Mikasa, ¿necesitas ayuda? —llamó Erwin desde su lugar.

—¡Lo tengo! —respondió la niña cuando en la pantalla apareció la página principal de YouTube. Mikasa tecleó el nombre del canal de Eren e hizo clic en el video en vivo antes de ir a sentarse en el sofá junto a Levi.

—¡Está empezando! —gritó Hange.

Levi tomó el _mouse_ inalámbrico, actualizó la página y puso la opción de pantalla completa. El aliento se atoró en su garganta cuando vio la cara de Eren aparecer en la televisión.

Eren parpadeó debajo de sus grandes gafas de montura blanca. Su cabello estaba recogido con unos clips de flores quitando el flequillo de su rostro. Llevaba un suéter rosa que le quedaba bastante grande con estampado de huesos por toda la tela y, por lo que Levi podía ver, unos shorts blancos. No estaba usando maquillaje esta vez, pero eso no lo hacía menos bello.

El chico pastel miró directamente a la cámara y Levi sintió que su corazón se detenía. La luz de la habitación en la que estaba Eren golpeaba sus ojos de manera perfecta. El verde y dorado parecían resplandecer aún más de lo habitual en la opinión de Levi. Esos ojos miraron hacia abajo y de vuelta hacia el lente. Las cejas del castaño se juntaron en confusión.

— _¿Está funcionando?_ —preguntó Eren a la cámara. Bajó la vista y después de un momento comenzó a sonreír.

— _¡Yay! Disculpen, es mi primera vez haciendo esto. Bueno, ¡hola, mis linduras! Bienvenidos a mi primera transmisión en vivo. Oh por dios, todos ustedes me consienten demasiado. Fui a revisar mi PO Box y casi me da algo. Los trabajadores de la oficina de correos ahí me regañaron un poco y dijeron que lo limpiara con más frecuencia_ —Eren se rio al recordarlo—. _Solo digamos que mi coche estaba completamente lleno._

Eren luego se estiró por la cámara y la giró hacia otra área. El video se entrecortó un poco, pero cuando volvió a enfocarse, había pilas de cajas de varios tamaños y otra pila de sobres justo al lado. Levi inmediatamente vio la caja que envió. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Era la más grande después de todo.

— _En serio, chicos, todavía sigo en shock. ¡Tantos de ustedes han mandado cosas de todo el mundo! Voy a tratar de no llorar, pero estoy muy agradecido de que todos se hayan tomado el tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo en enviar algo. Créanme cuando digo que voy a abrir cada paquete y leeré cada carta que llegue hasta aquí_ —Eren sonrió a la cámara, pero era obvio lo abrumado que se estaba sintiendo ya que sus ojos expresaban todo lo que no podía decir—. _Okay, estoy demasiado emocionado para esperar más. ¿Qué paquete creen que deba abrir primero? Díganme en Twitter cuál creen que debo._

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Mikasa ya estaba en su teléfono. Ni siquiera necesitaba saber lo que estaba twitteando, ni quería preguntar cómo tenía una cuenta de Twitter en primer lugar.

Después de unos minutos, Eren levantó la vista de su teléfono.

— _Supongo que todos quieren que abra el más grande, pero creo que esperaré hasta el final para ese_ —le dijo a la cámara con un guiño.

Mikasa soltó un quejido y se dejó caer en el sofá cruzando los brazos. Había un puchero en su rostro mientras refunfuñaba. Hange y Erwin se rieron entre dientes, ahora sabiendo cuál era el paquete que Levi había enviado.

Observaron el directo mientras Eren abría cada paquete y carta. Los cuatro hacían comentarios aquí y allá en ciertos artículos que Eren recibía. Levi incluso se rio cuando Eren hizo una mueca al comer algunos de los chocolates Vegemite edición limitada que un fan de Australia le envió y también hizo notas mentales sobre ciertas cosas en las que Eren expresaba genuino interés y le gustaba. Levi se enderezó en su asiento cuando vio la penúltima caja ser puesta a un lado.

— _¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Esta es la última caja y estoy súper emocionado por ver lo que hay aquí!_ —dijo Eren con una amplia sonrisa y empezó a abrir la caja de Levi.

El pelinegro sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza. Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, pero todo se detuvo bruscamente cuando escuchó un chillido provenir de Eren.

— _¡Ohhhh! ¡Esto es tan lindo!_ —dijo el castaño mientras sacaba un oso de peluche.

El oso, pensó Levi, fue embarazoso de conseguir. Llevó a Mikasa a un taller de Build-A-Bear **(1)** y preguntó por su opinión en qué comprar para Eren. Levi nunca se sintió más fuera de lugar que ahí rodeado de linda mercancía a su alrededor, sobre todo porque las personas se le quedaban mirando por su atuendo. Mikasa tuvo que arrastrarlo por la tienda hasta que encontraron el oso perfecto. Pero lo peor no acababa ahí; Mikasa tenía que "hacer" el oso y pasaron por las diferentes estaciones para ello. Cada mirada interrogadora enviada en su dirección por los empleados del lugar fue desviada por el ceño fruncido de Levi. Los dos lograron salir de la tienda con un gran y esponjoso oso de peluche blanco con corazones rosas, azules y violetas. Levi nunca había visto una expresión tan engreída en la cara de Mikasa que en ese día.

Los _"aww"_ de Eren lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando vio al chico sacar varias prendas y accesorios con los que podría vestir al oso como quisiera. Eren comenzó a decir halagos y comentarios y abrazó al oso de peluche en un fuerte agarre. Levi soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sintió que su corazón explotaría ante la adorable vista frente a él.

Eren sacó cada artículo de la caja uno por uno: varios rollos de washi tape en varios diseños, la caja de regalo LUSH POP (Mike no pudo decidir qué bombas de baño serían las mejores, así que Levi decidió llevar todas), muchos estilos diferentes de collares, brazaletes, cintas para el pelo, y anillos; dulces de Estados Unidos que Canadá no tenía, diferentes botellas de esmalte de uñas (después de reemplazar las que Mikasa y Annie usaron), y una esponjosa almohada de color rosa. Luego de expresar gratitud por cada artículo y colocarlos a un lado, Eren alcanzó el fondo del paquete y una expresión de confusión se apoderó de su rostro en cuanto a lo que había en la estrecha caja. Finalmente, después de abrirla, se le escapó otro sonido de felicidad.

— _¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESTOS SON TAN LINDOS! ¡Realmente espero que me queden!_ —dijo Eren mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba el par de tacones de la caja. Puso su pie suavemente en los tacos altos y chilló cuando encajaron perfectamente. Los tacones eran de color rosa pálido, cerrados adelante con un lazo en la parte de arriba cubierto de gemas. Eren dio unos pasos e incluso hizo un giro.

— _¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Ahh, me encantan!_ —exclamó el castaño hacia la cámara. Regresó al paquete y chilló aún más cuando sacó tres cajas más, cada una con un par de zapatos en el mismo diseño, pero de diferentes colores: celeste, verde agua y blanco.

Erwin dio un silbido bajo.

—Wow, Levi. Fuiste con todo.

—¡Aw, Levi! ¡Creo que le vas a hacer llorar! —dijo Hange.

Eren hizo unos ruiditos de felicidad antes de mirar de vuelta a la cámara.

— _No tengo ni idea de cómo sabes mi número de_ zapatos —"Instagram", pensó Levi rápidamente—, _¡pero estos son absolutamente maravillosos! Voy a usarlos todos los días si es posible._

Eren se quitó los tacos y los dejó a un lado con todas las otras cosas del paquete.

— _Oh, ¿tengo dos cartas? ¿Supongo que esto es de dos personas?_ —preguntó Eren mientras sacaba los últimos objetos de la caja. Uno de los sobres tenía _"¡Léeme primero!"_ escrito en él, y el otro tenía el nombre de Eren escrito elegantemente.

Colocando el otro sobre en su regazo, Eren leyó el que decía que lo leyera primero. Sus disparejos ojos iban y venían mientras leía la carta, otra sonrisa apareciendo en su cara.

— _¡Aw, esto es tan lindo! ¡Gracias por tu carta, M! Me alegro de que disfrutes tanto de mi contenido. Solo no molestes demasiado a tu papá, ¿de acuerdo?_

Levi le dio un toque a Mikasa en la mejilla y ella le sonrió juguetonamente.

Eren dejó la carta y luego cogió la otra.

Levi tragó saliva mientras sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente a la vez que observaba a Eren leer su carta. Su corazón parecía que literalmente iba a reventar fuera de su pecho, observando la reacción de Eren hasta que vio lágrimas derramarse por los hermosos ojos del castaño.

Oh, no. ¿Acaso Levi acababa de joderla e hizo llorar al ángel pastel?

—Mierda, Levi. En serio lo hiciste llorar —oyó el comentario de Hange, pero simplemente la ignoró. Sus ojos plata estaban llenos de preocupación, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con Eren.

Después de unos momentos, el castaño apartó la carta y se quitó las gafas para frotar sus ojos. Sorbió un poco antes de que una suave sonrisa adornara su rostro.

— _En serio perdón por llorar así. Si estás viendo y si eres quien escribió esa carta, no te preocupes, no me entristeció ni nada por el estilo_ —tranquilizó el chico. Levi soltó un suspiro de alivio—. _Es solo que… Estoy realmente, realmente inundado de emociones justo ahora. Y… gracias. No creo que pueda expresarlo lo suficiente. Tú me agradeces por todo lo que hecho por ti y tu familia, pero tú eres un padre increíble. Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes dos hayan sido capaces de volverse más unidos por mis videos. Eres una persona increíble y hermosa, y estoy agradecido de que ambos sean mis fans_ —las lágrimas de Eren no se detuvieron, pero él aun así sonrió.

Eren nunca se había visto más bello para Levi que en ese momento.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Eren se rio en voz baja.

— _Me dije que no iba a llorar durante la transmisión, pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en mi primer directo! Estaré publicando este video apenas acabe. Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo; no puedo agradecerles a todos lo suficiente, a los que miran, los que twittean, y aquellos que enviaron algo, gracias. Oh wow, esto duró dos horas, y sé que algunos de ustedes deberían estar durmiendo. ¡Eso es todo por ahora, mis linduras! Y Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias a mis compatriotas canadienses. ¡Hasta la próxima vez, bellezas!_ —Eren terminó con un guiño y lanzó un beso a la cámara.

La pantalla se puso negra y el silenció llenó la habitación.

Hange giró su cabeza para fastidiar a Levi, pero se detuvo. Hizo contacto visual con Erwin, y los dos asintieron. Se pusieron de pie y se despidieron, para nada molestos por la falta de respuesta.

Al oír la puerta principal cerrarse, Mikasa levantó la vista hacia Levi.

Él todavía miraba la pantalla, aunque había una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa en rostro y sus ojos tenían una mirada de pura adoración. Era raro que él tuviera ese tipo de expresión. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer en este tipo de situación, Mikasa hizo lo que pudo y fue a su regazo para abrazarlo.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, cariño. Solo estoy muy feliz ahora mismo.

Sintiendo unos dedos pasar por su cabello, la pequeña hizo un ruidito de satisfacción y los dos permanecieron así hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y cayeron dormidos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** Build-A-Bear Workshop: tienda en Estados Unidos, donde los clientes pueden armar y personalizar un peluche en un proceso interactivo. Me parece que quedó claro en el fic, pero por si acaso pongo esta nota.

* * *

 **N/T:** De mis capítulos favoritos. ¿Alguien más está sonriendo como idiota? :')

Ya saben que sus reviews me suben el ánimo, no se olviden de dejar uno.

Y en el próximo capítulo conoceremos más de Eren. ¡Espérenlo con ansias!

 **P.D.** Ese momento en que estás traduciendo la parte de los panqueques, te da hambre y decides hacerlos. No me arrepiento, estaban buenos :v

Gracias, Eren, por tus recetas fáciles para los que no sabemos cocinar (?).


	8. Mad Father

**Capítulo 8: Mad Father**

Eren se quedó mirando la pantalla durante los últimos minutos con frustración. Ella había estado navegando en Pinterest por un tiempo y no había podido encontrar inspiración alguna para un video de Halloween. Soltando un quejido, movió la laptop de su regazo hacia el escritorio junto a ella. Recostándose en la cama, colocó las gafas sobre su cabeza y comenzó a frotar sus ojos. Miró al techo, tratando de pensar en lo que podía hacer para su siguiente video. ¿Otro tutorial de maquillaje? ¿Manualidades hogareñas DIY? ¿Bocaditos para fiestas de Halloween? O…

 _Knock knock._

Parpadeando, se sentó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Eren.

—Tus chicos están aquí —gritó una voz para luego soltar un relincho, haciendo una imitación patética de un caballo.

—¿Por qué diablos saludaste así? —otra voz intervino.

Echándole un vistazo a su teléfono, alzó una ceja. Huh, llegaron antes de lo habitual. Sonriendo, Eren volvió a poner las gafas en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Creo que Connie está en algo, Jean. Deberías tomar su ejemplo y empezar a saludar de esa manera. Y hoy es ella/pronombres femeninos —tirando de la puerta, dejó a sus amigos entrar a su dormitorio.

—No es mi culpa si todos ustedes quieren montar esto —respondió Jean con suficiencia, haciendo un gesto a su cuerpo.

Eren y Connie le dieron una mirada de asco.

—Tío, no —dijo Connie mientras saltaba a la cama.

—Chico Pony, todos sabemos que es al revés cuando estás con Marco —dijo Eren con un guiño, riéndose de la cara roja de Jean mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. Jean soltó un bufido indignado y se unió a Connie en la cama, gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal sus exámenes trimestrales? —preguntó Eren a los dos.

—Brutales. Ni siquiera sé por qué tiene que haber un examen para mitología griega en mi programa y por qué estoy llevándolo en primer lugar. Todo el curso se puede resumir en Zeus follando a todo el mundo —se quejó Connie mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama.

—Uh, ¿porque no escogiste un electivo y la universidad tuvo que hacerlo por ti? —respondió Eren.

—Que te jodan, princesa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es terminar tus proyectos finales y acabas —Jean le lanzó, casi en un tono acusador.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Para empezar, siempre soy una reina —alzó una ceja, retándolos a que la desafiaran—. En segundo lugar, no es mi culpa que mi programa acabe este trimestre. Y tercero, ustedes dos finalizan el próximo, así que también se graduarán pronto.

Connie continuó gimiendo.

—Quiero que esto termine.

Rodando los ojos hacia su amigo quejoso, Jean le preguntó a la castaña:

—Hablando de eso, ¿ya decidiste qué vas a hacer después de graduarte?

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que quiero ser YouTuber de tiempo completo —contestó.

Connie se sentó de golpe.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Oh tío, lo que daría por ser un YouTuber también!

—Sí, Eren, tienes tanta suerte de que tengas gente enviándote un montón de mierda solo por batir tus pestañas y a las compañías mandándote cosas gratis para que te cubras la cara —dijo Jean.

Eren agarró el proyectil más cercano —en este caso, un lapicero con pedrería— antes de tirárselo.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, cara de caballo. Te haré saber que a más de dos millones de personas les gusta ver mi cara bonita, muchas gracias —dijo ella, sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente mientras se movía de su lugar.

Notando que iba a ser el comienzo de otra pelea verbal entre los dos, y sin Historia o Marco a la vista, Connie trató de distraerlos.

—Oh, hey, uh, ¿Eren? ¿De qué será el próximo video? —preguntó, esperando que el cambio de tema tranquilizara a la chica.

Casi como un interruptor, Eren se desplomó en su asiento y miró al suelo.

—Ugh, no lo sé. He estado buscando algo de inspiración, pero no encuentro nada. Sé que Halloween está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no sé qué hacer. Hice unos tutoriales de decoración de uñas y de esa cremallera abierta en la cara el año pasado, pero los demás ya publicaron sus videos de Halloween y no quiero hacer uno que sea similar —explicó Eren con frustración.

—Bueno, ¿qué están haciendo los otros YouTubers? —preguntó Jean.

—Un montón de disfraces básicos de última hora y tutoriales de maquillaje de horror.

Los tres se miraron durante un buen rato en silencio.

Justo en ese momento, hubo otro golpe en la puerta.

—¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí dentro? —llamó una voz suave.

Eren se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta para ver a una pequeña rubia y una morena alta.

—¡Eh! ¿Pronombres? —saludó Ymir.

—Hola a ambas, y hoy es ella, gracias por preguntar, Ymir —respondió Eren.

—De nada, mi Lady —contestó la morena con un guiño mientras entraba a la habitación con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Historia. Al ver que la cama estaba ocupada, el dúo se sentó juntas en la alfombra y Eren regresó a su asiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? No oímos ningún ruido cuando toqué —dijo la rubia.

—Ah, Eren está teniendo un, uh, ¿bloqueo de ideas? No sé. No sabe qué hacer para un video de Halloween —respondió Connie.

Historia asintió en comprensión.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo no sabía qué hacer hasta que usé el tutorial de corona de flores de Eren para hacer un traje de princesa guerrera elfo para mi video.

—Y te veías como la diosa que eres —halagó Ymir mientras besaba rápidamente la mejilla de Historia.

Eren asintió.

—Es verdad. Y también tengo más vistas gracias a ti desde que pusiste el link de mi video en tu descripción.

—Lo que sea para la Reina —respondió Historia con una sonrisa de aprecio.

Historia hizo su primer debut en el canal de belleza de Eren hace unos meses para el _challenge_ "My Boyfriend Does My Makeup" **(1)**. Ya que Eren no tenía un novio o novia en ese momento, ni confiaba en sus amigos con su maquillaje sin que lo destruyan, le pidió a Historia que la ayudara. No hacía falta decir que Eren se veía hermosa con el maquillaje que Historia le hizo, pero los fans de Eren estaban especulando su relación (a pesar de que Eren dejó perfectamente claro al inicio del video que eran solo amigos e Historia ya tenía una novia) y absolutamente adoraron a la rubia y la querían en más videos.

Después de que Eren e Ymir le insistieran un poco, Historia creó su propio canal de belleza, _KristaLenz_ (un nombre falso creado por ella), y ya casi tenía un millón de suscriptores. Mientras que Eren se inclinaba más hacia un estilo pastel y lindo, Historia se centraba en un look más natural y de la realeza. Los dos solían hacer colaboraciones y trataban de dirigir su audiencia al canal del otro.

—Pues, he oído que algunos chicos de mi clase van a ir como personajes de videojuegos para Halloween. Tal vez, no sé, ¿haz un tutorial de un personaje de un juego de terror? —sugirió Ymir.

Eren la miró pensativamente.

—Supongo. Al menos es un comienzo. Pero, ¿qué juego de terror?

Connie y Jean se levantaron tan rápido que asustaron a las chicas en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué están pensando ahora, idiotas? —preguntó Ymir mientras trataba de cubrir a Historia. Rodando los ojos ante lo protectora que era su novia, la rubia empujó ligeramente a Ymir, pero puso una mano en su pierna para calmarla.

—¡Eso es! Jean-bo, ¿sabes lo que estoy pensando? —preguntó Connie.

—Sí, mi querido Connie. ¡Es hora de enseñarles a estos cerdos incultos el mundo de los _gamers_! —contestó Jean y chocó los cinco con el más bajo.

Las chicas los miraron con caras serias.

—¡Oh, vamos, chicos-digo, chicas! ¿En serio no saben de qué estamos hablando? —preguntó Jean.

Las tres sacudieran la cabeza.

—Nop, ni idea —dijo Ymir.

—Y Jean, ya te dije que considero a "chicos" un término neutral —intervino Eren rodando los ojos

—En realidad… —dijo Historia—. ¿Se refieren a esas personas que juegan videojuegos en YouTube? Los veo a veces en mi página de inicio.

Eren estaba confundida. Ella principalmente chequeaba los otros canales de belleza en YouTube, o si no, estaba por lo general ocupada con otras redes sociales para más ideas, inspiración e interactuar con los fans y comentar en videos.

—¡Sí! Eren, préstame tu laptop. Vamos a ver algunos videos "Let's Play" —dijo Connie mientras ya estaba cogiendo la laptop de Eren y escribía rápidamente.

Realmente no en contra de la idea, las chicas movieron los muebles un poco para que todos pudieran ver la pantalla. Después de agarrar unas almohadas extra, todos se pusieron cómodos mientras que Connie daba clic en un video que decía _"Mad Father | Parte 1 | AQUÍ VAMOS MIERDA | WALKTHROUGH."_ Extraña decisión para un título, pero ella no solía juzgar. Eren deslizó sus ojos hacia la parte inferior del recuadro para ver por quién estaba hecho.

— _¿"HueManateesStrongest"?_ —preguntó en tono divertido. Raro título y raro nombre de canal. Aunque no podía decir mucho de sí misma ya que el suyo era bastante simple.

—Sí, es un jugador increíble, gracioso también. Creo que te gustará su _walkthrough RPG_ **(2)** de horror que hizo hace unos meses —dijo Connie.

—Aunque ha hecho más _gameplays_ de juegos de horror, este es más suave comparado a los otros. No querríamos que ustedes se asustaran en su primer video —dijo Jean con una sonrisa, pero desapareció de su cara cuando fue golpeado por tres codos.

—Muy bien, suficiente. El video ya cargó —dijo Connie mientras daba clic en el botón de reproducción.

— _Hola, legionarios, HueManateesStrongest aquí_ —saludó el hombre. Eren arqueó una ceja. ¿Siempre llamaba a sus fans y espectadores así?

— _Muchos de ustedes me han rogado que juegue esto. Aunque el RPG no es realmente mi estilo, decidí, ¿por qué mierda no? Y aquí estamos. Por lo que he oído, es más un juego de diálogo y puzzles comparado a los otros que hago normalmente. Blah, blah, blah, solo espero que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber lo que está pasando mientras juego._

Este hombre no se iba con pendejadas, ¿cierto?, pensó Eren. Mirando un poco más de cerca a la pantalla, hizo un ruido pensativo. Era bastante atractivo también.

Estaba en una habitación oscura solo iluminada por la pantalla de su computadora. Eren no podía decir si era su dormitorio o un cuarto separado para hacer videos. El hombre tenía pelo negro con un afeitado lateral y corte militar. Sus dos cejas estaban perforadas, pero una de ellas tenía dos piercings. Ya que estaba usando audífonos, Eren no podía ver si el hombre tenía sus orejas perforadas o no (aunque apostaba que sí). Sus ojos grises estaban bordeados con delineador negro, pero también tenía bolsas bajo los ojos. Y debido a que la vista de la cámara era de cintura para arriba, Eren podía ver los fuertes músculos de los brazos tatuados del azabache ya que llevaba un chaleco de cuero con tachones.

Eren parpadeó unas cuantas veces. El hombre parecía punk, pero no al extremo. Punk casual era más apropiado, pero ella realmente no conocía esa moda demasiado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, centró su atención en el video.

— _Esta niña me recuerda a Mikasa…_

—Mikasa es su hija —explicó Jean.

Eren lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Tiene una hija? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Creo que treinta, pero Mikasa no es su hija biológica. Shh, mira el video —susurró fuerte Connie.

— _WHOA. ALÉJATE, AMIGO. NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS SU PADRE. NO CONFÍO EN TI._

Eren rio un poco. Parecía que ya se había encariñado con el personaje de la niña.

— _Oh, genial. Les apuesto lo que sea a que el padre mató a la madre._

— _NO. TÚ Y ESA ENFERMERA MÁS LES VALE NO TOCARLA._

— _Esperen un minuto; ella no se parece a su madre o su padre. Uhm, sospechoso._

— _Oh, ¿recuerdos felices para hacerme sentir empático?_

— _¿QUÉ CARAJOS? ¡CORRE!_

— _¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!_

— _Ogre, cierto. Hm, puede que él sea la mente maestra o algo. No sé exactamente cómo sentirme respecto a él._

Continuaron viendo la primera parte, pero incluso después de que el video se detuvo, el grupo siguió viendo el resto de las partes.

— _ESPERA. ¿ESE fue el final bueno? ¡Esto es una mierda!_

— _Pero supongo que, en un sentido muy jodido, el ciclo continúa._

Eren asintió de acuerdo. Aunque no estaba exactamente contenta con el final, parecía el más realista. Todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco para ese entonces.

— _Muy bien. Ese es el final de Mad Father. Espero que les haya gustado el video, pendejos, y dejen sus raras y locas teorías en los comentarios abajo. Nos vemos la próxima vez_ —el _gamer_ terminó con un saludo extraño.

El video se detuvo y aparecieron múltiples miniaturas en la pantalla. El grupo empezó a moverse lentamente de sus lugares. Estirándose, Ymir comentó:

—Okay, eso no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Era muy bueno con sus narraciones y sus comentarios se parecían tanto a los míos que daba miedo.

Connie sonrió.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? Es increíble. ¿Qué te pareció el video, Eren? ¿Te sirvió de algo?

—Fue genial —ella sonrió—. En serio quiero hacer un tutorial para Aya y Maria. El traje de Aya parece bastante simple de hacer, o al menos hecho de cosas que podría encontrar en una tienda de segunda mano, pero me gusta mucho el cabello de Maria y quisiera hacer un tutorial sobre él también —dijo Eren con el rostro iluminado—. Muchas gracias a los dos —a pesar de que discutiera con Jean a menudo, no podía negar que era un buen amigo cuando quería serlo. _"Aunque si solo pudiera trabajar en su actitud",_ pensó burlonamente.

—Cuando quieras, Yeager. Hey, creo que es hora de irme. Tengo otro proyecto que cumplir pronto y necesito ir a la biblioteca para recoger unos materiales —dijo Jean mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Creo que también nos iremos. Gracias por recibirnos, Eren —dijo Historia mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse.

—Sí, gracias. Nos vemos después de que todos los proyectos y exámenes terminen, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó Ymir mientras seguía a su novia.

—Definitivamente vamos a ir por unos tragos cuando acabemos con esto —dijo Connie.

Eren se rio.

—Sí, sí. Gracias por venir. Los veo luego —se despidió de sus amigos y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

Después de ordenar todo de nuevo a la normalidad, abrió un nuevo documento de Word para poder escribir todas sus nuevas ideas antes de que las olvidara. Mientras tipeaba la última, miró hacia abajo para ver que su navegador de internet todavía estaba abierto. Haciendo clic en él, se encontró de vuelta en YouTube con las miniaturas de los videos de _HueManateesStrongest_ cubriendo toda la página. Mirando hacia un lado, descubrió otro video que tenía otro _walkthrough_ de un juego que se veía similar a _Mad Father_. Pensando en la voz aterciopelada y los comentarios divertidos, Eren tenía interés en ver qué otros videos había hecho el hombre.

Curiosa, movió el cursor para hacer clic en la miniatura.

No pasaría nada por ver otro video, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** My Boyfriend Does My Makeup: también conocido como el reto de "Mi novio me maquilla" en español.

 **(2)** RPG: Role-playing game. Juego de rol.

* * *

 **N/T:** Levi, te han noticeado :v

Cuéntenme qué les pareció.

-huye al horizonte- (?)


	9. Tutorial

**Capítulo 9: Tutorial**

 _Ring ring ring ring ri-_

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Farlan con voz soñolienta. Usó una mano para cubrirse la boca mientras bostezaba y la otra mano reajustó su agarre en el teléfono. Mirando hacia un lado, vio que Isabel seguía durmiendo, echada boca abajo sobre su estómago y su cabeza enterrada en la almohada. No se había movido ni un poco por el ruido de la llamada y Farlan resopló. _"Típico comportamiento de Isabel"_ , pensó.

—¿Farlan? Creo que necesito ir al hospital —respondió Levi en voz baja.

Ante eso, el rubio se enderezó e hizo un movimiento para agarrar sus cosas e irse.

—¿Levi? Mierda, ¿qué pasa?

—Farlan, Eren publicó un nuevo video y creo que estoy teniendo un ataque cardiaco.

Farlan se detuvo en el acto y alejó el móvil de sus orejas para darle un vistazo. Síp, decía que Levi seguía llamándolo y que eran más o menos las seis de la mañana.

Con un quejido frustrado, Farlan dijo:

—Levi, te lo preguntaré educadamente. ¿Qué carajos?

—Ella me conoce.

Farlan estaba confundido por un momento, aún tratando de repeler sus ganas de dormir, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién se refería Levi. Su amigo probablemente se había desvelado toda la noche otra vez terminando un juego, lo que significaba que no estaba tan coherente como de costumbre, pero si le agregábamos su encaprichamiento con la castaña en otro país, eso explicaba por qué estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido ahora.

Con eso dicho, ante cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con la castaña pastel, Levi se convertía en un adolescente perdidamente enamorado que no sabía ni qué hacer consigo mismo cuando su crush estaba cerca.

Suspirando, Farlan regresó a su cama junto a Isabel. La chica ni siquiera se despertaba con todo ese ruido. El rubio rodó los ojos mientras volvía a su sitio en la cama, pero apoyó su espalda contra la cabecera.

Poniéndose cómodo, Farlan preguntó:

—¿Dormiste algo anoche?

—No, estaba terminando de jugar _Corpse Party_ y estaba a punto de irme a dormir hasta que vi que Eren subió un nuevo video.

—De acuerdo, ¿y de qué se trataba?

—Hizo un tutorial de disfraces.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué eso te ha puesto como loco? ¿Estaba con un traje de _maid_?

—Me gustaría —gruñó Levi—. Pero no, hizo tutoriales de personajes femeninos de uno de los juegos de terror RPG que he jugado antes.

—Oh, eso es genial. ¿Es seguro asumir que Mikasa va a vestirse como uno de ellos para Halloween?

—Una vez que vea el video, sí. Probablemente va a rogarme a que la lleve a una tienda para conseguir telas o algo después de la escuela. Pero, Farlan, no has entendido lo que he mencionado antes.

—Perdón por no ser una persona funcional en la mañana. Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me estás llamando a estas horas?

—Ella dijo que se inspiró en mis videos. _Mis_ videos. Me notó, Farlan.

Incluso a través del teléfono, Farlan podía imaginar la emoción por la que Levi estaba pasando. El azabache no había sonado tan emocionado desde que consiguió la Roomba de último modelo el año pasado en su cumpleaños.

—Eso es genial, Levi, ¿cuándo es la boda?

—Ja, ja. ¿Esto es lo que obtengo por abrirme?

—Nah. Es solo que esperábamos que reserves un boleto y vueles hacia dónde está Eren y le pidas matrimonio justo ahí en ese momento. Incluso hicimos apuestas sobre cuándo finalmente ya no lo soportes y conozcas al pobrecito que capturó tu atención. Aunque la mayoría de nosotros estamos fuera porque apostamos demasiado temprano —respondió Farlan con una sonrisa.

—Váyanse a la mierda.

—Buenos días a ti también. Ahora, ¿eso es todo? Me gustaría al menos dormir una hora antes de prepararme para ir a la tienda.

—Bien. Y sé que le dirás a Izzy sobre esto más tarde, así que no tiene sentido pedirte que te calles. Tengo que alistarme y preparar el almuerzo de Mikasa.

—Eren te tiene idiota.

—Adiós, Farlan.

El rubio siguió riendo cuando oyó a Levi colgarle. Colocó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y trató de volver a dormir. Sintió a Isabel moverse junto a él mientras rodaba en su dirección, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó en voz baja y soñolienta.

—Levi. Se puso como loco por algo que Eren subió y pensó que iba a morir —respondió mientras se quitaba unos mechones de la cara.

—Mhm, él no puede morir, aún tengo una apuesta que ganar —murmuró antes de enterrar su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

Farlan rio entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Levi necesita darse prisa entonces.

* * *

—Mikasa, te ves muy feliz hoy —comentó Armin. Los dos estaban fuera de la escuela, esperando a que sus padres los recogieran.

—Papá me llevará a conseguir telas para mi disfraz de Halloween —contestó Mikasa.

Armin levantó una ceja.

—Pero, ¿tío Levi no suele comprar disfraces nuevos en vez de hacerlos?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros, pero había una pequeña sonrisa evidente en su rostro.

—Eren publicó un video tutorial de disfraces.

—Ah —el rubio asintió, entendiendo completamente—. ¿Qué trajes?

—Esa es la mejor parte; ella hizo un tutorial de Aya y Maria de _Mad Father_. Papá hizo un _walkthrough_ del juego hace un tiempo, y al parecer, Eren lo vio y lo usó como inspiración para su último video. ¡Ella incluso le dio las gracias! —exclamó la niña, una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

Armin juntó sus manos y sonrió también.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Tío Levi debe haber estado muy feliz!

—Lo estaba —Mikasa soltó unas risitas, recordando que su padre la despertó más temprano ese día para contarle las noticias. Él hizo crepés mientras veían el video juntos (para Levi, debía haber sido la cuarta vez), y ella chilló alegremente cuando Eren mencionó el nombre de Levi en YouTube. Incluso durante el viaje en coche a la escuela, aún podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor. El video probablemente lo puso de buen humor, a pesar de las obvias ojeras bajo sus ojos por la falta de sueño. Y a la hora del almuerzo, Mikasa hizo todo lo posible por no reír en voz alta, porque él le había hecho la caja de almuerzo más linda hasta el momento.

Su padre estaba tan, tan enamorado.

—¿Crees que vaya a conocer a Eren en persona pronto? —preguntó Armin.

—Espero que sí, corazón. Hice una apuesta con los demás de que Levi conocerá a Eren a finales de este año —dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. Armin lo saludó emocionado con un abrazo.

—Hola, tío Erwin. Y no lo sé, Armin. Sé que papá recibe muchas invitaciones para ir a eventos en diferentes ciudades, pero no sé si Toronto tiene alguna convención pronto, o si papá fue invitado —dijo Mikasa.

—¿Tal vez puedas entrar a escondidas a su habitación y revisar sus correos? Sé que tiende a ignorar invitaciones a eventos a menos que sean directamente de YouTube, pero una miradita no le hará daño a nadie —sugirió Erwin con un guiño.

—¡Papá! —regañó Armin. Su padre solo rio y alzó sus brazos en defensa.

—Hmm… tal vez. Lo intentaré al menos. Gracias, tío Erwin —dijo la niña.

Armin hizo un ruido indignado, justo cuando Levi llegó en la camioneta.

—Oi, ¿estás lista para ir? —preguntó el azabache, asintiendo hacia los dos rubios como saludo.

Despidiéndose de Armin y Erwin, los Ackerman abandonaron el recinto de la escuela y se fueron a la tienda de segunda mano.

* * *

—Mikasa, quédate quieta.

—No puedo, la enagua me pica —argumentó la pequeña.

—Ya casi terminamos aquí. Ahora, mira hacia arriba —ordenó Levi.

Una vez que el delineador estuvo perfecto en sus ojos, Levi se apartó por un segundo cuando escuchó soñar el teléfono de la casa.

—Genial. Quédate aquí mientras voy a contestar —dijo el mayor mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

Mikasa suspiró y se giró para poder verse en el espejo del tocador. A pesar de la enagua que le picaba, realmente se veía como Aya de _Mad Father_. Sonriendo con su traje, se volvió para mirar la computadora de Levi.

Recordando la sugerencia de tío Erwin hace unos días, Mikasa se bajó del taburete y se dirigió a la computadora, esperando que quienquiera que llamó entretuviese a su padre por un rato más.

Afortunadamente, el navegador de internet seguía abierto y cambió a una pestaña con el correo de negocios de Levi. Al no encontrar nada en la bandeja de entrada, se fue hacia los correos eliminados. Probablemente pasó por dos páginas de los e-mails borrados hasta que una línea de asunto llamó su atención. _"Toronto Game Con – Invitación de honor."_

Haciendo clic en él, rápidamente leyó el contenido del correo y sonrió. Velozmente reenvió el mensaje al correo electrónico de Hange con la línea de asunto: _"Mantén esto en secreto de papá – Mikasa"_. Yendo a la carpeta de enviados, también borró el mensaje y cambió la pestaña. Después de asegurase de que todo estuviera como Levi lo dejó, se apartó de la computadora y regresó al tocador. Tratando de verse lo más discreta posible, cogió su teléfono para navegar por la web.

Un momento después, recibió un texto de Hange que decía: _"¡Entendido, linda!_ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ _"_ , justo cuando Levi entraba al dormitorio.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto, el teleoperador no se callaba.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, estaba en mi celular.

Asintiendo, Levi agarró el rubor y lo aplicó en sus mejillas. Después de reajustar el lazo una última vez, dio un paso hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—Okay, está listo, Mikasa. Te ves igual a ella.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella se levantó e hizo un giro antes de mirarse al espejo otra vez. No habría pensado que el rubor marcaría una gran diferencia, pero la hacía verse más vivaz y como una muñeca, perfecta para su personaje.

—¡Gracias, papá!

—Cuando quieras. Vamos a comer un poco antes de encontrarnos con los demás —sugirió Levi.

—¿Tío Erwin va a vestirse de nuevo como Capitán América? —preguntó la pequeña mientras llegaban a la cocina. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a Levi si iba a disfrazarse, nunca lo hacía.

Levi resopló con diversión.

—Ese hombre se ha vestido como Capitán América cada año para Halloween desde que lo conocí en la secundaria. En todo caso, solo tiene que conseguir un traje más grande por sus estúpidos músculos.

Después de comer, los dos salieron de la casa. Los niños estaban caminando o corriendo por la calle, tocando timbres y gritando: "¡Dulce o truco!". Al ver a los tres rubios en el parque, Mikasa corrió hacia Armin, elogiando su disfraz de Dio. Su traje combinaba perfectamente con el de Mikasa.

—Lindo disfraz, Armin. Aunque no tan espeluznante como pensé que sería —dijo Levi mientras se acercaba.

—Gracias, tío Levi. Es que no pudimos averiguar cómo hacer el maquillaje para el ojo, así que solo pusimos vendas —respondió el pequeño rubio.

—De acuerdo, niños. ¿Listos para conseguir dulces? —preguntó Erwin en su, obviamente, traje de Capitán América.

—Esperen, vamos a tomar una foto primero —sugirió Mike, vestido como Thor. Levi resopló divertido de nuevo esa noche; estaba dispuesto a apostar que Erwin lo convenció de que se lo pusiera. Sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto de los cuatro. Una vez que terminaron con sus poses tontas, el grupo dejó el parque y los niños rápidamente se fueron a las casas.

Cuando fue el turno de Levi de ir a la puerta con los pequeños, Erwin miró el nuevo mensaje que recibió y luego se dirigió a Mike:

—¿También recibiste el texto de Hange?

—Sí —su esposo asintió, sosteniendo su celular, el mensaje brillando intensamente en la noche—. Mikasa es astuta, eso es seguro —dijo Mike mientras observaba a Levi frunciéndole el ceño a un adolescente para que le dé más dulces a los niños.

Erwin sonrió.

—Parece que voy a ser el ganador de la apuesta muy pronto.

* * *

 **N/T:** Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi último capítulo del año. No se olviden de dejar review :3

¡Aprovecho para desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo también, que este año que viene sea mejor para todos!

 **P.D.** Les recuerdo que tengo una página en Facebook, _Traducciones AddictedToMxM_ , donde subo imágenes de los fics y cosas random. Si gustan, pásense por ahí ^^


	10. Haters

**Capítulo 10: Haters**

Eren estaba echado en la cama de su dormitorio, cubriéndose con mantas y almohadas.

Era uno de esos días.

Eren apretó los ojos y respiró hondo.

 _"No dejes que te moleste",_ pensó.

Se volvió hacia dónde su laptop descansaba inocentemente. Bueno, el objeto inanimado era inocente, pero la gente detrás de la pantalla no lo era.

Suspirando, Eren trató de no pensar en ellos, trató de no dejar que le afecten.

Desde que publicó el tutorial de disfraces de _Mad Father_ hace dos semanas, había estado recibiendo mucha atención. La mayoría era buena, gente elogiando lo precisos que eran los trajes a los del juego.

Pero entonces, estaban los malos. No muchos, pero suficiente para que Eren los notara. Los tenía en sus videos todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero tal vez era porque mencionó a _HueManateesStrongest_ en el video que estaba ganando mucha más atención esta vez. Un puñado de comentarios solo decían lo mal y equivocados que estaban los trajes (cuando obviamente no era así), pero eran principalmente comentarios despectivos sobre _ella_ , la Reina, en lugar del contenido del video. Los comentarios iban desde acusarlo de ser falso y engañar a todos, hasta párrafos enormes acerca de cómo no existía el género fluido.

Eren se mofó ante eso. Sus fans trataban de razonar con estas personas, pero no escuchaban ningún argumento, estaban allí para juzgar y burlarse. Creaba todo un escenario de "ellos contra nosotros" que Eren no podía controlar. Había aprendido que solo debía dejarlo ahí, pero aun así apestaba que no pudiera hacer nada para desestimar a este tipo de personas además de eliminar comentarios y bloquear a esos usuarios.

Suspirando otra vez, se giró hacia otro lado. Sonrió cuando vio la diferente variedad de peluches que recibió de sus fans. Miró a todos los animales lindos, esponjosos y suaves que ocupaban una buena cantidad de espacio en su cama, pero sus ojos bicolores se detuvieron en uno en particular.

Mirándolo un poco más de tiempo, se estiró por el oso blanco de peluche con corazones y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó, apretando el oso un poco más fuerte. Aunque muchos de los peluches que le habían regalado eran suaves, este oso estaba hecho para ser firme, Eren se dio cuenta, pero en realidad lo prefería de esa manera. Se sentía más sólido como si estuviera abrazando a una persona.

Soltando su firme agarre del oso, Eren fue hacia los cajones para sacar varias hojas de papel. Eran todas las cartas que sus fans le enviaron y leerlas siempre parecía animarlo. Sentándose, agarró sus gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche y se tomó su tiempo para leer cada carta, una por una, y el malhumor que tenía hace unos minutos lentamente comenzó a desaparecer. Probablemente tardó una hora en leer cada una de ellas hasta que llegó a las dos últimas.

Bien, sabía que no debía favorecer a ciertos fans por encima de los demás (todos ellos eran valiosos para él), pero no podía evitarlo con esta familia en particular que lo hacía sentirse más contento. Había algo sobre las cartas del dúo padre-hija que le hacían sonreír iluminando su rostro como un árbol de Navidad por el resto del día. Cogiendo la carta con la caligrafía menos refinada (por lo que valía, la niña tenía mejor letra que él cuando tenía su edad. Mejor vocabulario también), Eren empezó a leer.

 _Querida Eren:_

 _¡Hola! Encontré por primera vez tus videos cuando estaba en la casa de mi tía. Ella me estaba cuidando y estábamos aburridas, así que mi tía pensó que sería divertido si nos arreglábamos el pelo. Ella buscó tutoriales en YouTube, y así es cómo encontramos tu video de "Trenza en Flor". ¡Te veías muy bonita! Desde entonces, siempre veo tus videos, y con mi tía cuando estoy en su casa._

 _Y recientemente, mi papá encontró tus videos también. Creo que ya los vio todos al menos dos veces. Y gracias a ti, ahora él hace buena comida. Solíamos pedir delivery todo el tiempo, pero ahora él utiliza tus videos para recetas, ¡y mi estómago te da las gracias por eso! Además, sus dibujos de gato se ven realmente como gatos ahora._

 _Espero que no hayamos exagerado con nuestros regalos. Fue divertido ir a la tienda Build-A-Bear con mi papá, porque él parece que da miedo y a veces puede hacer llorar a los niños si los mira. Pero es muy bueno, solo raro y tonto._

 _A mi papá le gustan_ _mucho_ _tus videos y me gusta molestarlo por eso. Es divertido verlo ponerse rojo._

 _Eres increíble y asombrosa y espero conocerte algún día._

 _Saludos,_

 _M._

Soltando risitas al llegar al final de la carta, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido mientras agarraba la última que estaba escrita en letra pequeña y ordenada.

 _Querida Eren:_

 _Quisiera empezar dándote las gracias por ser tú._

 _Probablemente ya leíste la carta de mi hija, y conociéndola, es muy probable que haya escrito algo para avergonzarme, pero como sea, es mejor de esta manera._

 _Solo un poco de trasfondo sobre ella: mi hija siempre ha sido callada y estoica. Aún lo es, pero no como era antes. En otras palabras, ella ha cambiado. Sigue siendo la niña cabeza dura que conozco y amo, pero es atrevida e ingeniosa conmigo y somos capaces de comunicarnos más entre nosotros. Cómo sucedió este cambio, no estoy totalmente seguro de cuándo, pero creo que fue por tus videos. Como padre, ver que tu hija se comunica abiertamente contigo muestra confianza y respeto. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que puede hablar conmigo libremente y sin temor a ser juzgada._

 _Personalmente encontré tus videos cuando estaba buscando cómo hacer una corona de flores para ella. Fue el mismo video que mi hija encontró en mi computadora y así es cómo empezamos a volvernos más cercanos. Bueno, era más ella burlándose de mí, pero captas la idea._

 _Probablemente ya has visto las cosas que te enviamos. Toma estos regalos como un gracias. Me encantaría darte más, pero no estaba seguro de si sería una molestia para ti el llevar todo. Diablos, ni siquiera sé si los zapatos te quedan (aunque espero que sí). Pero en serio, te lo mereces todo y más. La dedicación a tus videos y a tus fans es maravillosa de ver._

 _No tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para nuestra familia y lo que has hecho por nosotros. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Esto puede sonar jodidamente cursi, pero espero que tus días brillen al igual que tu hermosa personalidad y el amor que tienes por los demás._

 _Atentamente,_

 _R._

Mierda, Eren quería llorar. Dejando la carta con cuidado a un lado, parpadeó varias veces, tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

Esas eran cartas de una familia que nunca antes había conocido, pero saber que él tenía un impacto enorme en la vida de esa familia hacía que Eren se pusiera abrumado de emociones. Se sentía orgulloso de que esa familia haya sido capaz de volverse más unida y lo llenaba de alegría que sus videos fueran la causa de ello.

Mirando hacia el montón de cartas, Eren se mordió los labios, preguntándose cómo debería responderlas. Dejó muchos de los regalos que sus fans le mandaron en la casa de sus padres cuando los visitó por Acción de Gracias, pero había guardado las direcciones de los remitentes en caso de que quisiera contestar. Regresando la mirada a la carta del misterioso padre, decidió con determinación que respondería a cada una de ellas como un gracias hacia sus fans.

Tomando su energía negativa de antes, la canalizó en escribir con entusiasmo una nota de agradecimiento a cada persona que le escribió y/o le mandó un paquete, usando los lindos materiales que recibió y decorándolos con _washi tape_ y pegatinas.

Una vez más, las cartas del padre y su hija fueron las que Eren dejó para hacer al último. Aunque ambas tenían la misma dirección, después de pensarlo un poco, Eren decidió mandarle personalmente a la familia cartas separadas. Mientras terminaba de escribir la última, Eren se echó hacia atrás para estirarse y revisar su teléfono.

Diablos. Escribir todo eso le tomó mucho más de lo esperado.

Eligiendo tomar un descanso, abrió su laptop y miró sus suscripciones para ver si había algo nuevo para ver, y el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio que _HueManateesStrongest_ había subido un nuevo video. Ver el nombre del canal le recordó a Eren la carta que acababa de escribir para el padre con una hija.

Eren se maldijo a sí mismo. Solo porque Levi (Eren aprendió su nombre por los otros videos que había visto) también era un padre, eso no significaba que fuera el mismo de la carta. En primer lugar, era probable que el de la carta ya tuviera una pareja, y dos, estaba firmada con un nombre diferente.

Pero, aun así, Eren tenía permitido soñar, ¿cierto? Y realmente, ¿quién podía culparlo? Levi era un hombre endemoniadamente guapo a pesar de su lenguaje vulgar y oscura apariencia. Y aunque sus opiniones a veces ofendieran a ciertas personas, era honesto e iba directo al grano; no tenía tiempo para pendejadas, lo que a Eren le gustaba mucho en una persona. Y las pocas veces que Mikasa aparecía en los videos, Levi estaba más relajado y sonreía, lo que siempre hacía que el corazón de Eren se derritiera porque esa familia era demasiado linda.

Echándole un vistazo a la pila de cartas que estaban en sobres, pero todavía sin sellar, Eren decidió, _a la mierda_ , y agarró su lápiz labial favorito de color lavanda. Después, selló todos los sobres y los organizó para saber cuántas estampillas necesitaba para las cartas dentro del país, del continente e internacionalmente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro satisfecho, Eren se sintió bien consigo mismo. Probablemente pasó unas buenas cinco horas desde el momento en que empezó a leer las cartas hasta que escribió las notas de agradecimiento para ser enviadas, pero valió la pena.

Pensando en el nuevo video que Levi había subido, Eren cogió su móvil para hacer una llamada.

—Hola, habla Sasha.

—¡Hey, Sasha! Me preguntaba si podría tomar prestada tu cocina otra vez.

—¡Hey, Eren! ¡Y por supuesto! ¿Vas a filmar un nuevo video?

—Algo así. Solo quiero experimentar con una nueva receta que tengo en mente.

—¡Entonces trae tu trasero pastel hasta aquí! ¡Tengo hambre!

Eren soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, Sasha. Gracias y te veré en unos minutos después de que consiga todos los ingredientes y pase por la oficina de correos.

—Suena bien. ¡Nos vemos!

Colgando, Eren miró el video publicado recientemente e hizo una lista de todo lo que necesitaba con rapidez. Agarrando un bolso de mano rosa, colocó cuidadosamente las notas dentro y lo lanzó sobre su hombro.

Aún llevando el lápiz labial lavanda, tomó las llaves de su coche y cerró la puerta detrás de él, antes de salir rápidamente de los dormitorios con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Que se jodan los _haters_. La Reina tenía leales seguidores que complacer.

* * *

 **N/T:** Para los que querían saber qué decían las cartas, aquí tienen.

Levi, ya eres más que noticeado :v

¡Sus reviews me ayudan a traerles este fic más seguido! Nos leemos~

 **P.D.** En este capítulo, Eren es "él". Es lindo ver sus comentarios refiriéndose a Eren como "ella" cuando decide serlo, me alegra ver que lo entiendan. :'D


	11. Letters

**Capítulo 11: Letters**

El ligero tintineo de la entrada principal desvió la atención de Mike del inventario hacia la puerta del frente para saludar al cliente.

—Bienvenido a _Zoe's Flowers & Pla-_ oh. Buenas tardes, Levi. No esperaba verte hoy —saludó Mike al pálido hombre caminando hacia él.

—Hola, Mike. Hange llamó antes preguntando- De hecho, no. Más como _exigiendo_ que viniera aquí tan pronto como sea posible —respondió Levi.

Mike alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Por qué te pidió que vinieras aquí?

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya uno a saber.

En el momento en que terminó la frase, escuchó un leve grito de su nombre (parecía más un chillido en su opinión si le hubieran preguntado) antes de que su espalda se encontrara con el piso de la florería.

—Hange, bájate de mí. ¿Por qué insistes en hacer cosas como esta? —Levi luchó, tratando de levantarse y sacarse a la castaña de encima.

Hange se rio.

—¡Porque es divertido y es tradición!

—No le veo nada tradicional a esto —dijo Levi inexpresivamente cuando finalmente se puso de pie.

—¡Siempre lo hago cuando te veo, por lo tanto, es tradición! —razonó la más alta.

Levi la miró incrédulamente antes de sacudir la cabeza. Se había rendido desde hace mucho a tratar de entender su lógica y solo le seguía la corriente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas?

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo! —dijo antes de correr hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

Antes de que Levi pudiera expresar sus quejas, Hange ya había regresado. Dios, si ella no estuviera tan ocupada experimentando con diferentes variedades de plantas, Levi estaba seguro de que podría ser una gran corredora olímpica con toda la energía ilimitada que tenía.

El pelinegro se preguntó qué estaba ocultando Hange detrás de su espalda, aunque a juzgar por la sonrisa maniaca en su cara, algo le decía que no andaba en nada bueno.

—Okay, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el más bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueeeno… —empezó con voz cantarina. Levi sintió un tic en la ceja—. ¿Recuerdas ese paquete que le enviaste a tu precioso rollito de canela?

—Sí… —respondió Levi de manera lenta y con vacilación. ¿A dónde estaba tratando de llegar?

—¿Y recuerdas que le enviaste el paquete con la dirección de mi tienda como remitente? —siguió.

—¿Ajá…?

—¿Y también recuerdas que casi le hiciste llorar en su transmisión?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, y aún me siento mal por eso si es lo que querías que dijera. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué me pediste que viniera aquí, o debo ir a la parte de atrás y destruir las pérdidas de espacio que tienes como experimentos? —preguntó Levi, fulminándola con la mirada. Mike, quien seguía escuchando toda la conversación, estaba enviándole Snapchats a su esposo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hange soltó un jadeo dramático.

—¡No te ATREVERÍAS a tocar a Sawney y Bean!

—Solo pruébame —gruñó Levi.

—Bien, bien. No eres divertido —la castaña hizo un puchero. Le entregó a Levi los dos sobres que tenía escondidos en su espalda y sonrió, esperando por la reacción del otro.

Levi miró las cartas con escepticismo antes de agarrarlas y dejar que sus ojos se movieran hacia la esquina superior izquierda del sobre. Mike aprovechó la oportunidad y por suerte tomó una foto de la expresión en shock de Levi cuando se dio cuenta de quién había mandado las cartas y rápidamente le envió la imagen a su esposo.

Era Eren.

Eren les envió cartas.

Eren les envió cartas _separadas_.

Levi recompuso su expresión para que parezca indiferente, pero al ser amigos del más bajo por tanto tiempo, Hange y Mike podían ver sus ojos brillando positivamente con emoción.

Dándose cuenta de que no se había movido por un rato, Levi tosió y apartó la vista.

—Er, gracias, supongo. Bueno, necesito irme ahora. Yo, uh, tengo que editar unos videos o algo. Sep, adiós.

Los dos no se sintieron para nada desalentados por su reacción, despidiéndose mientras el otro se alejaba con los sobres en sus manos.

—¡No te olvides de que la cena de Acción de Gracias es en nuestra casa este año! —gritó Mike.

Levi le hizo un gesto con la mano como aceptación sin darse la vuelta y salió de la tienda, las campanillas de la tienda soltando un suave tintineo para señalar su partida.

Los dos que se quedaron en la tienda se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo van los planes? —preguntó Mike.

—¡Perfectamente! Conseguí que Mikasa iniciara sesión en su computadora cuando lo sacaste a cenar con Erwin el otro día para responder a la gente de la convención. Ella copió mi mensaje de confirmación usando la dirección del correo electrónico de Levi y contestaron rápidamente con los detalles del evento. Dijeron que se encargarían de la habitación de hotel y que responderían de nuevo. Aunque la cosa es que el vuelo no está cubierto, así que necesitamos hacer algo al respecto y también verificar si el pasaporte de Levi aún es válido —explicó Hange.

Mike movió una mano para frotar su barbilla con una expresión pensativa.

—Bueno, la convención va a ser durante las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si todos ayudamos a pagar por su boleto de avión, y el de Mikasa también, como un regalo de Navidad y de cumpleaños?

—¡Eso es perfecto! Estoy segura de que el pasaporte de Mikasa todavía no ha expirado, pero le preguntaré por si acaso. ¡Ohhh! ¡Estoy tan emocionada, Mike! ¡Realmente quiero que esto funcione! —exclamó la castaña, saltando en su lugar.

Mike se rio entre dientes.

—También quiero que salga bien. Levi en serio necesita conocer a Eren antes de que explote literalmente. Y aunque no creo que Eren esté en la convención, por lo menos Levi estará en la misma ciudad. Solo tendremos que dejar que Mikasa revise el Instagram de Eren durante el viaje y con suerte, suba sus fotos con la ubicación para que ella lo encuentre y convenza a Levi de ir ahí. Es una niña inteligente y una de las mayores fans de Eren, estoy seguro de que los dos se conocerán.

Hange soltó una carcajada.

—Es verdad. Y si no, solo tendré que hackear unas cosas —proclamó con un guiño, chocando los cinco con el rubio.

Mike sonrió.

—Está tan jodido.

* * *

Levi manejó rápidamente (pero sin incidentes) de regreso a su casa en tiempo récord. En su prisa por entrar, casi se olvidó de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. Maldiciendo los molestos cordones de sus botas de combate, finalmente logró quitárselas y fue a la sala de estar para colocar los sobres en la mesa de centro.

Sentándose con un suspiro, miró el que estaba dirigido a él como _"Señor R."_. Mordiéndose los labios, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras sacaba su navaja suiza y abría cuidadosamente el sobre que estaba lleno de stickers y escrito con tinta brillosa. Tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado, abrió la carta.

 _Querido señor R:_

 _¡Muchas gracias por los regalos que me envió! En realidad, estoy usando en este momento la cinta adhesiva que mandó para decorar todas estas cartas. ¡Son tan bonitas! Definitivamente he usado varias de las bombas de LUSH que me envió ("Sex Bomb" y "Dragon's Egg" son mis favoritas). El oso de peluche ahora tiene residencia permanente en mi cama y mis pies nunca han lucido más fabulosos._

 _No estoy segura de si llegó a ver la transmisión, pero por si acaso, solo quería que supiera que es un padre increíble y una persona maravillosa. ¡Tener fans como usted y su hija me llena de alegría y hace que me sienta extra motivado para hacer más videos!_

 _¡Espero que usted y su hija se vuelvan aún más cercanos! :)_

 _¡Nunca cambie!_

 _Atentamente,_

 _Eren._

La carta era corta y dulce, pero Levi realmente tenía que llegar a la sala de emergencias, porque la última vez que revisó, tener a su corazón latiendo más de cien veces por minuto no era sano.

Especialmente ya que, justo al lado de la firma de Eren, había una marca de labial lavanda.

Oh, Dios.

Así es cómo iba a morir.

Ni siquiera pudo retener el sonido vergonzoso que se le escapó.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura, Levi respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente con la esperanza de calmar su corazón, pero fue en vano porque por su mente estaban pasando miles de pensamientos por segundo. No, no debería adelantarse así. Eren probablemente firmó todas sus cartas de esa manera. La suya no era especial (pero tenía permitido imaginárselo, ¿verdad?).

Mientras intentaba relajarse meditando, soltó un grito poco digno cuando sintió un dedo tocar su mejilla. Giró la cabeza para ver a la fuente de la interrupción y se encontró con su hija muy cerca de él, para nada ocultando su rostro divertido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo.

Dándole una palmadita en la espalda mientras le devolvía el abrazo, respondió:

—Nada, solo leyendo algo.

—Uh huh… —dijo ella en un tono de incredulidad.

Maldita sea, sabía que no debía dejar que sus amigos tuvieran el número de su hija.

Soltando al mayor, sus ojos bajaron para ver que su mano sostenía una carta. Con una sonrisita hacia su padre, ella agarró su propia carta de la mesa y se sentó a su lado para abrirla y leerla.

Levi la observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras su hija leía la carta y sonreía, sus ojos yendo de un lado a otro hasta que llegó al final.

—Entonces, ¿qué dice la tuya? —preguntó.

—Eren dice gracias por los regalos y dice que soy linda y me dijo que no te moleste demasiado —ella contestó.

—Coincido con eso.

Mikasa le sacó la lengua y cogió la carta de su mano antes de que pudiera protestar.

Ella dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa cuando terminó de leerla.

—Hey, papá.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabías que mi carta no tiene una marca de beso?

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Ambulancia, por favor! :v

Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar review. Estuve hablando con la autora y me dijo que se pasa por aquí de vez en cuando para ver los comentarios, les agradece mucho a todos por darle una oportunidad a este fic y mi traducción. :'D

¡Nos leemos! Más burlas hacia el pobre de Levi en el siguiente. xD


	12. Mukbang

**Capítulo 12: Mukbang**

—¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! Me alegra que hayan podido venir —saludó Erwin a los Ackerman.

—No me des esa mierda, Erwin. Sabes que siempre venimos —respondió Levi.

—¡Levi! ¡No seas tan grosero! Y Erwin, querido, gracias por recibirnos —una mujer apareció detrás de Levi, golpeando suavemente la cabeza del azabache antes de entrar a la casa.

—¡Kuchel! Siempre es un placer verte. Te ves aún más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi —dijo Erwin mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer para darle un beso. En el fondo, Levi soltó un sonido que fue una mezcla de un quejido con disgusto mientras la seguía dentro.

La madre de Levi, sin embargo, solo rio alegremente.

—Ah, Erwin, tan encantador como siempre. Levi, ¿por qué no puedes ser más educado como él? —preguntó Kuchel mientras dirigía su atención hacia su hijo.

—Porque ya no estamos en la secundaria, _Maman_. Ten, trajimos vino y pastel de calabaza —dijo Levi mientras indicaba a lo que él y Mikasa estaban sosteniendo.

—Gracias, lo apreciamos. Déjame cargarlo. La cena estará lista pronto, unos diez minutos más o menos. Los otros se encuentran en la sala y Armin está en su habitación, Mikasa.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la niña dijo:

—Gracias, tío Erwin —a medida que subía rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a los adultos para encontrar a su amigo.

Erwin se excusó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para guardar los regalos. Levi y su madre entraron a la sala de estar, donde sus amigos saludaron a los dos con entusiasmo, especialmente a Kuchel.

—¡Kuchel! ¿Cómo estás? —se adelantó Isabel después de abrazar a la mujer.

—Muy bien, querida. Gracias por preguntar —contestó, soltando a Isabel, pero no después de alisar un poco el cabello de la pelirroja. Era un hábito que Kuchel tenía desde que la chica era pequeña.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —le preguntó Farlan, moviéndose para darle un abrazo a la mujer.

—Lo suficientemente bien. Ya sabes cómo es. El vuelo se retrasó como de costumbre. Apenas tuve tiempo para agarrar mi equipaje antes de que estuviéramos en el coche para manejar hasta aquí —respondió la mujer mayor, soltando unas risitas cuando Farlan le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso es comprensible. ¿Va a quedarse por un tiempo? —preguntó el chico.

—Me iré el domingo por la tarde. Por más que me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, tengo una tienda de la que encargarme. ¿No es así, Hange? —dijo mientras le dirigía la pregunta a la castaña.

—¡Síp! Hay que satisfacer las demandas del público. ¡Ven a sentarte a mi lado, Kuchel! Necesito actualizarte sobre las nuevas plantas en las que estoy trabajando —dijo Hange mientras señalaba el asiento junto a ella en el sofá.

—Vas a aburrirla hasta la tumba —comentó Levi, ganándose otro golpe de su madre.

—Oh, silencio, Levi. Al menos tus amigos no tienen problemas en contarme lo que está pasando en sus vidas, a diferencia de cierto hijo mío —dijo mientras pasaba junto a él para sentarse al lado de Hange y entablar una larga conversación sobre plantas y jardinería.

Levi gruñó cuando Isabel se rio en voz baja.

—¡Aw, vamos, hermano, anímate un poco! No has visto a tu madre desde el verano. Y deberías llamarla más a menudo, sabes —dijo la pelirroja, dándole un toque a la mejilla de Levi antes de que este apartara su mano.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Farlan añadió:

—Por lo menos ella no sabe acerca de _ya-sabes-quién_.

Levi giró rápido la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente y luego a Isabel, quien tenía una sonrisita a juego. Mierda.

—Ni. Siquiera. Se. Atrevan —advirtió Levi, mientras trataba de no hacer una escena ya que su madre estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

—Hmm, no lo sé… —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Levi estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte y retumbante voz.

—¡La cena está lista! —gritó Mike.

Levi oyó pasos rápidos sobre él y luego por las escaleras. Aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar, Isabel y Farlan se apresuraron al comedor con Hange y Kuchel detrás, aunque iban a paso más tranquilo, todavía hablando entre sí mientras entraban a la habitación para sentarse.

—Tch —soltó Levi antes de unirse también.

Mientras se sentaba junto a su madre, no pudo evitar tener una sensación de inquietud cuando contempló la cornucopia de centro de mesa. No necesitaba alzar la mirada para ver cómo sus amigos se removían en sus asientos. Cualquiera que sea la razón, Levi no sabía ni quería averiguarlo.

—Mikasa, no lo noté antes, pero tienes unas uñas tan lindas. ¿Las pintaste tú sola? —Kuchel le preguntó a la joven Ackerman mientras se sentaba a su otro lado.

La pequeña Ackerman estiró los dedos, los brillantes colores reluciendo mientras los observaba y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, _Grand-mère_ , pero yo no lo hice. Fue papá.

Mikasa miró hacia donde estaba sentado su padre y levantó una ceja ante su postura rígida. Era como si ella lo estuviera desafiando a que diga algo al respecto. Maldito sea todo. Levi sabía que esta no iba a ser una simple cena familiar basándose en las putas sonrisas que sus amigos le estaban dando.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Levi, nunca supe que podías hacer flores tan delicadas y detalladas en las uñas. Si recuerdo bien, no eres el mejor artista allí afuera, _mon petit chou_. Me acuerdo de que te enfadaste conmigo cuando confundí a la persona que dibujaste con un conejito cuando eras pequeño —dijo Kuchel, ahora volviendo toda su atención a Levi.

El azabache tosió y apartó la vista de su mirada inquisitiva.

—Ah, Mikasa me pidió que se las pintara y solo busqué videos tutoriales para que se vean bien —explicó Levi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, debes hacer mis uñas antes de que me vaya. Son simplemente adorables. Hiciste un gran trabajo —elogió la mujer mientras se acercaba para pellizcar la mejilla de Levi.

— _¡Maman!_ —se quejó Levi, tratando de quitar la mano de su rostro.

—¡Aww! ¡Son tan lindos! —exclamó Hange frente a ellos.

—¿Quieres callarte, cuatro ojos? —Levi la miró con molestia.

Antes de que Kuchel pudiera comenzar con su regaño habitual, Erwin entró en el comedor con el pavo.

—Oye, oye, Levi, juega bonito. Es Acción de Gracias después de todo —dijo mientras colocaba el pavo y se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa.

Levi refunfuñó mientras las conversaciones se apagaban para que todos pudieran dar las gracias antes de comer.

—Entonces, Levi, ¿YouTube te ha enviado mensajes sobre algún evento nuevo al que tengas que asistir? —preguntó Mike en tono amigable mientras le pasaba el puré de papas a Armin.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Me invitaron a hacer ese estúpido video de YouTube Rewind de fin de año —dijo mientras echaba una cantidad liberal de salsa del pavo sobre su comida.

—¿Vas a participar? —preguntó Isabel.

—Eso creo, teniendo en cuenta que son mi fuente de ingresos y todo. Aunque, no estoy deseando ese estúpido debate sobre el vestido **(1)** que ocurrirá en el set —contestó Levi mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Yo pagaría mucho dinero por verte con ese vestido —dijo Erwin, con Hange riéndose como una loca en el fondo. Levi los fulminó con la mirada y luego procedió a apuñalar el resto de su comida.

—Entonces, ¿no hay otros eventos? —continuó Mike.

Levi lo miró mientras cortaba su pavo con los ojos entrecerrados. Mike nunca se entrometía en sus asuntos del trabajo, así que las repentinas preguntas le hicieron sospechar.

—No, por-

—Hey, Kuchel, ¿qué te parece el verde y dorado? —interrumpió Isabel.

La mujer la miró confundida.

—Es una hermosa combinación de colores, ¿por qué?

—¿Y los pasteles? ¿Te gustan los colores pasteles? —intervino Farlan, ignorando el aura asesina que Levi parecía estar emitiendo.

—Sí, claro, pero-

—¿Y los canadienses? ¿Qué piensas de los canadienses? —preguntó Hange.

—Bueno-

— _Como estaba diciendo, Mike_ —interrumpió Levi intencionalmente—. No hay otros eventos que yo sepa, ¿por qué? —a Levi no le gustó la manera en que Mike miró a Erwin. Era como si estuvieran conversando solo con los ojos hasta que Erwin asintió.

—Bien, planeamos esperar hasta después de la cena, pero ya que los demás están tan ansiosos por decírtelo de una manera no muy sutil, solo te lo daré ahora —Erwin se puso de pie y rebuscó en su bolsillo trasero para sacar un sobre y entregárselo a Levi.

El azabache lo miró fijamente antes de tomarlo del agarre del otro después de dejar sus cubiertos. A Levi realmente no le gustaba las miradas que todos estaban dándole mientras abría el sobre.

— _¿Toronto Game Con?_ —preguntó Levi. Parecía un correo electrónico de confirmación para asistir al evento. Mirando más de cerca, vio que fue enviado a su correo de negocios—. ¿Qué significa esto?

Al ver que sus amigos y su hija lo estaban ignorando y mirando el sobre, Levi dejó el papel y sacó dos boletos de avión para Toronto.

—Empiecen a explicar ahora mismo, o voy a meter la cornucopia en el trasero de alguien.

El resto del grupo se rio como si fuera una divertida broma (aunque todos sabían que Levi era capaz de cumplir su amenaza).

—Tío Levi, creemos que es hora de que conozcas a Eren —Armin trató de explicar.

Los amigos del azabache lo miraron para ver su reacción. Emocionado o enojado, no podían decirlo; era una extraña mezcla de emociones que el bajo hombre estaba dejando salir.

—¿Quién es Eren? —preguntó Kuchel, sintiéndose un poco excluida.

Levi se congeló de inmediato. Las palabras que se formaban en su boca no querían salir.

Puta mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¡Ohhhhh, Kuchel! ¡Eren es probablemente la joya más preciosa que ha bendecido a esta Tierra! —exclamó Hange.

—¡Eren es un YouTuber del que Levi está totalmente enamorado! —intervino Isabel.

Kuchel soltó un pequeño jadeo mientras se giraba para ver a su hijo.

—¡Levi! ¡Nunca me dijiste estabas saliendo con alguien!

—Bueno, nunca se han conocido formalmente antes. Eren solo sabe quién es Levi —dijo Farlan.

—¡Eso necesita cambiar entonces! Quiero ver quién finalmente atrapó la atención de mi querido Levi —exigió Kuchel mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en su plato vacío.

— _¡Maman!_ —finalmente soltó el azabache.

—No me vengas con eso, Rivaille Ackerman. Solo quiero ver cómo es —dijo la mujer. Levi la miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio tuvo que usar su nombre real para esta situación?

—Oh, te espera algo muy especial, Kuchel. Eren es una monada —dijo Mike con un guiño mientras se levantaba para limpiar.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Eren es increíble! —Mikasa agarró la mano de su abuela antes de llevarla a la sala para mostrarle los videos de Eren.

Levi seguía en la mesa del comedor mientras el resto salía del lugar. Mike regresó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Esto iba a pasar, Levi. Sabíamos que no irías por tu cuenta, pero ahora estás obligado —dijo el rubio.

—Malditos pendejos, ¿qué les hace pensar que ir a la convención en la misma ciudad equivale a conocer a Eren? La última vez que revisé, Toronto es una puta ciudad enorme —preguntó Levi.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que el destino te guiará. Si no, entonces al menos conseguiste llevar a Mikasa a algún lugar para las vacaciones de Navidad. Apuesto a que le encantará la nieve. Y es un regalo para ti y ella del resto de nosotros.

Levi miró los boletos y suspiró.

—No sé si abrazarlos a todos o enviarlos al hospital más cercano.

—De nada —dijo Mike mientras se llevaba los platos restantes.

Observando al rubio irse, Levi se levantó con un reacio suspiro y salió del comedor para ir a la sala y ver lo que los demás estaban haciendo.

En el momento que atravesó la puerta, fue recibido por el maravilloso rostro de Eren en la pantalla de la televisión. Levi echó un vistazo a la parte inferior izquierda del video y se percató de que el grupo estaba viendo el último video que Eren publicó en su canal de vlog.

— _¡Hola a todos! Muchos de ustedes me han estado pidiendo que haga esto por un tiempo, y ya que es el Día de Acción de Gracias para muchos de mis fans, ¡pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para hacer un mukbang!_ **(2)** —saludó Eren con sus gafas de montura blanca, clips rosas en su cabello, y, para alegría de Levi, un crop top de color verde menta.

—Oh, es muy lindo —comentó Kuchel.

Levi negaría que su corazón se aligeró por la aprobación de su _maman_.

Eren miró a la cámara y explicó el festín de comida frente a él: pollo, puré de papas, panecillos, y una gran rebanada de pastel de calabaza.

— _No creo que pueda comer todo esto, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo_ —dijo Eren mientras sostenía el tenedor lleno de puré hacia la pantalla—. _¡Di 'ahh'!_

Mierda, debería ser ilegal ser así de lindo.

Todos en la sala observaron a Eren mientras este le contaba a la cámara cómo había estado su día, cómo iban sus proyectos finales, lo que cara de caballo (su nombre era en realidad Jean si Levi recordaba bien) hizo el fin de semana que prendió fuego a la cocina, entre otras cosas. La manera en que Eren hablaba era alegre y animada. Sus ojos mostraban tanta emoción, como comentó Kuchel.

Realmente se sentía como si Eren estuviera teniendo una comida cara a cara con los espectadores, casi como una cita.

El grupo continuó viendo el video hasta que Eren sorprendentemente terminó con toda la comida.

— _Oh, no_ —el castaño se quejó—. _Definitivamente necesito ir a correr después de esto. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, bellezas. ¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias a todos los que están celebrando! ¡Hasta la próxima vez, linduras!_

El video se detuvo y Mikasa miró a Kuchel.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, _Grand-mère_?

La mujer miró hacia donde Levi estaba de pie y luego de vuelta a la pantalla.

—Creo que Levi definitivamente tiene que conocer a Eren y traerlo hasta aquí.

Levi soltó un quejido de vergüenza. Genial, ahora hasta su _maman_ estaba apoyando a todos los demás en esto.

El resto de la noche pasó con todo el mundo mostrándole a Kuchel sus videos favoritos de Eren hasta que Levi anunció que ya tenían que irse cuando consideró que era una hora socialmente aceptable para eso (y también el hecho de que su cara no podía ponerse más roja para el final de la noche).

—Gracias de nuevo por recibirnos, caballeros —dijo Kuchel.

—Cuando quieras, Kuchel. Por favor, visítanos pronto. Y ustedes dos necesitan empezar a planificar su viaje —dijo Erwin, dirigiendo la última parte a Levi y Mikasa.

—Sí, sí. Gracias por la comida y esas cosas —respondió Levi mientras salía de la casa.

Kuchel puso las manos en sus caderas con un suspiro mientras observaba a su hijo entrar al coche.

— _¡Mon Dieu!_ Ese hijo mío no tiene modales.

—Está bien, Kuchel. Debes saber mejor que nadie lo torpe que es cuando muestra su agradecimiento —dijo Mike.

Sabiendo que era cierto, la mujer soltó un suspiro.

—Ese niño… Espero que cuando Levi conozca a Eren sea más educado.

Mikasa resopló con diversión ante eso.

—Creo que papá se pondrá más tonto de lo que es ahora.

Kuchel se echó a reír mientras las dos salían de la casa después de despedirse de la familia Smith.

—Nunca se sabe, querida, el amor hace cosas interesantes a la gente. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Creo que Levi incluso tendrá dificultades para respirar con Eren cerca, basándome en sus reacciones de esta noche. ¿Notaste cómo la cara de tu padre se ponía más roja cada vez que Eren guiñaba a la cámara? Levi tiene mucho que hacer si piensa conocer a Eren.

Mikasa rio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es verdad.

—Solo mantenme al tanto, ¿de acuerdo, _mon ange_?

—Por supuesto, _Grand-mère_.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** Tal vez recuerden esa discusión que todos tenían por si el estúpido vestido era azul y negro o blanco y dorado.

 **(2)** Mukbang: transmisión por internet, donde a una persona se le ve consumiendo grandes cantidades de comida, mientras va interactuando con la audiencia. Los fans del k-pop entenderán muy bien. ;)

* * *

 **N/T:** Dejen review si disfrutan leer cómo molestan a Levi :v

¡La autora y yo les agradecemos por leer y apoyar el fic!


	13. OOTD

**Capítulo 13: #OOTD**

—¿Tarea?

—Lista.

—¿Chaqueta?

—Lista.

—¿Celular y cargador?

—Listo y listo.

—¿Boletos de avión y pasaportes?

—Listo y listo.

—¿Ropa abrigadora para las próximas semanas?

—Papá, ya pasamos por esto veinte veces, sí.

—¿Ya empacaste tu peluche?

—¡Papá! —exclamó Mikasa, avergonzada, mientras arrancaba el papel que Levi tenía en las manos. Ella bufó y le lanzó una mirada molesta, cruzando los brazos. Levi se dio la vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa en su cara. Era demasiado lindo ver a su hija tratando de regañarlo.

Tosiendo para esconder la risa que estaba a punto de salírsele, la miró arrepentido.

—Lo siento, Mikasa, solo estaba asegurándome de estar preparados. Va a ser un viaje largo, ya sabes. No volveremos hasta el próximo año.

Relajando los hombros, la menor le sonrió.

—Está bien, pero en serio tenemos que irnos pronto. Tú eres el que se estaba quejando por las colas largas, ¿recuerdas?

Levi gruñó.

—No me lo recuerdes —volviendo a revisar el equipaje que habían empacado en la última semana, el azabache finalmente dio su aprobación—. Bien, podemos irnos ahora.

Los dos salieron de la casa con su equipaje y dieron una última mirada a su hogar antes de que Levi cerrase la puerta con llave. Caminaron hacia la minivan ya estacionada en la entrada. Levi abrió el maletero del coche, colocando sus maletas dentro antes de meterse en el asiento delantero de la furgoneta.

—Me alegra que finalmente se nos unan —saludó Erwin.

—Sí, sí. Buenos días a ti también —dijo Levi mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Erwin se rio entre dientes, sabiendo que el más bajo seguía un poco gruñón, teniendo en cuenta que eran las cinco de la mañana y el vuelo no salía hasta las nueve. Sacó la camioneta de la entrada y se dirigió a la autopista principal.

Levi comenzó a chequear por tercera vez su lista mental para verificar que todo estaba en orden. Al menos, Erwin y Mike se ofrecieron a revisar rutinariamente la casa (no confiaba en Hange, considerando que la última vez que dejó la casa a su cuidado, todas las plantas murieron; todo por el bien de lo que ella llamó un "avance botánico"). Y, afortunadamente, Farlan e Isabel no tuvieron problema en tomar el coche de Levi mientras él estaba fuera, ya que era conveniente para ellos usarlo en vez de compartir un auto.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue relativamente tranquilo en su mayor parte, salvo por la conversación de Mikasa y Armin en la parte de atrás. A pesar de que no tenían que ir la escuela por las vacaciones y Armin ahora podía dormir hasta tarde, él insistió en acompañarlos para poder intercambiar regalos de Navidad con Mikasa (ya habían intercambiado regalos con Annie el último día de la escuela). Levi miró por la ventana a su lado mientras pasaban a otros coches en la carretera hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Erwin persuadió a Levi de dejarles a él y Armin despacharlos a su vuelo, en lugar de seguir con el plan original, el cual era simplemente dejarlos en la terminal de salidas, y le aseguró al Ackerman mayor que no tenía ningún problema en pagar por el estacionamiento (en la opinión de Levi, pagar quince dólares por aparcar una hora debería ser un crimen).

Las dos familias ingresaron al aeropuerto y trataron de moverse por las masas de personas a su alrededor. Después de finalmente verificar que estaban a tiempo y hacer el check-in de su equipaje grande, los cuatro caminaron hacia la zona de restaurantes para el desayuno.

—Entonces, ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer una vez que estés en la convención? —preguntó Erwin.

Levi tomó un sorbo de su té negro antes de responder.

—Más o menos. En realidad, no estoy organizando un panel per se, pero voy a hacer un _live show_ de un juego que la audiencia elija, tal vez incluso un Q&A. Los organizadores realmente no me dieron un programa concreto de lo que voy a hacer en la convención, porque mucho de lo planeado se hizo a última hora. Por ahora, la convención hizo algunos ajustes para que yo tenga un tiempo establecido para entretener a los asistentes, pero no especificaron qué hacer exactamente, así que solo voy a improvisar.

Erwin se rio entre dientes.

—Estoy seguro de que el público amará lo que sea que hagas. Los asistentes estarán sorprendidos por el anuncio de último minuto de que irás a la convención, especialmente a una fuera del país y en esta época del año.

Levi se encogió de hombros, pero había algo de cierto en sus palabras. Aunque era muy conocido en la comunidad de YouTube, rara vez aceptaba invitaciones a eventos, en especial a los internacionales. Sin embargo, su razonamiento era algo justificado; no le gustaba estar en espacios restringidos con miles de desconocidos. Mientras que apreciaba a sus fans, no sabía qué clase de gérmenes podrían tener de los que él pueda enfermarse; definitivamente no le gustaría regresar a casa con alguna enfermedad en caso de que Mikasa se contagiara.

Los cuatro continuaron charlando hasta que llegó la hora de que los dos Ackerman pasaran por la zona de seguridad antes de dirigirse a su puerta de embarque. Levi frunció la nariz mientras el grupo caminaba hacia el área de seguridad, recordando la última vez que tuvo que pasar por los detectores de metales. Se sentía desnudo sin sus piercings, pero prefería habérselos quitado antes de salir y ponérselos de vuelta cuando estuvieran en el hotel, que ser jalado a un lado incómodamente después de activar los detectores para sacarse cada piercing que tenía.

—Bueno, esto es todo. Me siento como un padre que envía a su hija a encontrarse con su amante —dijo Erwin con una risa mientras esquivaba la patada de Levi.

—Vete a la mierda. Espero que Mike te sobrealimente para que no puedas caminar más y tengas que bajar rodando por las escaleras —replicó el otro.

Erwin continuó riéndose mientras revolvía el cabello de Levi. El azabache resopló; maldita sea, ¿por qué Erwin tenía que ser tan papá?

—Uhm, ten, Mikasa. Esto es para ti. Sé que el vuelo es largo, así que espero que esto te ayude con el viaje —dijo Armin mientras le daba a Mikasa la bolsa que estaba sosteniendo.

Mikasa aceptó la bolsa y sacó un regalo bien envuelto. Rasgó cuidadosamente el papel de regalo para revelar un libro.

—¿"Dragonología"? —preguntó Mikasa en tono confuso.

—Sí. Es un libro genial, y también es porque eres conocida como el "Caballero" en los videos del tío Levi, así que pensé… —explicó Armin con un sonrojo.

Mikasa se iluminó con una sonrisa y abrazó al pequeño rubio.

—Gracias, eso es muy considerado —los niños de diez años no notaron el sonido del obturador de dos teléfonos.

Los adultos pensaron que la escena era realmente linda y tuvieron que capturar el momento, aunque uno de ellos no lo admitiría en voz alta, con el otro rápidamente enviando la imagen a su esposo.

La azabache se apartó y tomó un regalo envuelto de su maleta de mano para dárselo a Armin.

—Ten, recordé que dijiste que querías ir a un acuario.

Armin cogió el regalo, lo abrió con cuidado y jadeó cuando se vio sosteniendo un libro de biología marina.

—¡Muchas gracias, Mikasa! Aún no tenemos uno así en casa.

Mikasa asintió mientras era jalada a otro abrazo.

—Cuando quieras, Armin. Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.

—Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo para ti también. Vas a mandarme mensajes a mí y a Annie sobre tus aventuras, ¿cierto? —preguntó el niño.

—Mhm, y te haré saber si papá encuentra a Eren —susurró Mikasa en su oído y Armin soltó una risita.

—Muy bien, corazón. Creo que es hora de irnos para que puedan hacer el check-in apropiadamente —interrumpió Erwin.

Armin asintió a su padre y se apartó de Mikasa.

—Adiós, Mikasa. Adiós, tío Levi. ¡Que tengan un buen viaje!

—Gracias, chiqui. Nos vemos luego, Capitán Cejotas, volveremos pronto —dijo Levi mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Mikasa se despidió de los dos rubios y siguió a Levi hasta su área designada.

—¡Asegúrate de no meterte en problemas y ser deportado! Hange me dijo que te dijera eso —gritó Erwin y se rio aún más fuerte cuando obtuvo un dedo medio en respuesta.

Después de que los dos rubios los vieron alejarse, Armin preguntó:

—Papá, ¿crees que tío Levi pueda encontrar y conocer a Eren?

—Más le vale al tío Levi, cielo. O _yo_ mismo iré a Toronto para asegurarme de que suceda. Ahora, vamos allá para que podamos ver su avión despegar.

* * *

— _Buenos días, pasajeros del LAX. Este es el anuncio de embarque para el vuelo directo 61C a Toronto. Ahora estamos llamando para…_

Levi se estiró en el asiento tras oír el anuncio de su vuelo y miró hacia donde Mikasa estaba sentada. Ella ya había abierto el libro que Armin le dio y se quedó asombrada por lo interactivo que era el libro.

—Mikasa, esa es nuestra llamada para subir al avión.

La niña cerró el libro a regañadientes y asintió. Saltó de su asiento y agarró su equipaje de mano mientras seguía a Levi para ponerse en fila.

Ella miró a su alrededor mientras caminaban por la manga para llegar al avión. Levi miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que ella seguía con él y vio que los ojos de su hija se iluminaban mientras se acercaban al interior del avión.

Fueron recibidos por la auxiliar de vuelo y guiados a sus asientos (primera clase, porque Levi iba a hacer un berrinche si tenía que compartir el baño con más gente de lo absolutamente necesario). Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Levi miró hacia donde Mikasa estaba instalada junto a la ventana. Ella prácticamente estaba rebotando de emoción.

Levi rio entre dientes.

—Realmente te gustan los aviones, ¿no?

—Es que me gusta estar bien alto en el cielo. Se siente como si estuviera volando —dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

Levi solo rio y sacó su teléfono para poder apagarlo para el comienzo del vuelo. Vio que tenía varios mensajes sin leer, pero hizo caso omiso. Los vería más tarde.

Tomó unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que todos los pasajeros se sentaran y las azafatas dieran las instrucciones de seguridad y emergencia. Después, el capitán saludó a todos por el intercomunicador, haciéndoles saber que el avión llegaría a Toronto a alrededor de las cinco de la tarde si todo salía bien. Levi se acomodó en su asiento cuando el avión despegó y observó a Mikasa sonreír todo el tiempo.

Luego de diez minutos del despegue, Levi encendió su teléfono para cambiar la hora, ya que Toronto estaba en otra zona horaria, y para revisar sus mensajes no leídos. Muchos de ellos eran de Hange, exigiéndole que trajera recuerdos y montones de jarabe de arce. Levi rodó los ojos y brevemente miró los otros mensajes hasta que se deslizó hasta el más reciente.

 **Cuatro Ojos de Mierda** (9:04 AM)

 _Has visto la última foto de Eren en Instagram?!_

Levi frunció las cejas, confundido. De nuevo, miró hacia donde Mikasa estaba sentada, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su nuevo libro que no se percató de la mirada de su padre.

Mirando de vuelta su teléfono, la curiosidad de Levi ganó y abrió la aplicación de Instagram (nunca hizo uso de ella hasta que conoció a Eren) para ver la más reciente foto del castaño, y su rostro normalmente estoico se puso al rojo vivo.

Eren llevaba un suéter blanco tejido que le quedaba muy grande (lo cual contrastaba bien con su piel bronceada), que tenía pequeños lazos rosados en el dobladillo inferior. Aunque Eren usaba a menudo suéteres anchos, este en particular era más grande de lo usual, teniendo en cuenta que no cubría uno de los hombros del castaño, y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Eren claramente no llevaba nada debajo, dado el hecho de que tenía unas mallas transparentes con corazones estampados. Para el deleite de Levi, Eren también llevaba los tacones rosados que le envió hace unas semanas. Y si Levi miraba más de cerca, podría ver que el chico tenía sus uñas pintadas de color verde claro, asomándose por las mangas de su suéter.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja.

Levi balbuceó antes de bloquear su teléfono. Mikasa alzó una ceja ante su inusual comportamiento, pero decidió ignorarlo mientras volvía a su libro.

El hombre soltó un profundo suspiro y llamó a la azafata para que le trajera una botella de agua.

Sacó su laptop para editar algunos videos, tratando de distraerse de la encantadora imagen que vio hace unos segundos, y también para tratar de resistir la tentación de guardar la foto como su fondo de pantalla.

 _"Este va a ser un largo vuelo",_ pensó.

* * *

 **N/T:** Perdón por la tardanza, un capítulo en San Valentín para alegrarlos por si no tienen planes… como yo :'v

Sus reviews me animan mucho, no se olviden de dejarme uno.

 **P.D.** Por cierto, el título del capítulo significa _Outfit Of The Day_ , es decir, "atuendo del día". Si quieren ver lo que Eren usó, pásense por mi página de Facebook _"Traducciones AddictedToMxM"._


	14. Tweet

**Capítulo 14: Tweet**

Los copos de nieve de repente entraron en su campo de visión. Eren detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla. Una brisa fresca y fría entró y Eren se estremeció de placer. Extendió una mano por la abertura para dejar que los copos de nieve aterrizaran en su palma, pero se derretían casi de inmediato debido a su naturalmente cálida temperatura corporal.

Eren sintió una sensación de calma mientras observaba las pequeñas motas blancas cayendo del cielo, listas para cubrir la tierra con más nieve. A pesar de que él prefería el verano, había algo tan agradable sobre el invierno que hacía que Eren se sintiera realmente relajado. Era como si el tiempo se ralentizara a medida que el sol se ponía más temprano, y la ciudad entera se volvía tranquila en la noche (aunque, ¿quién en su sano juicio conduciría por las carreteras con nieve y hielo negro, listo para que ocurriera un accidente?). Y, además, podía holgazanear en suéteres anchos sin que lo juzgaran.

Probablemente habría estado contento de quedarse allí hasta que sus labios se pusieran azules, hasta que un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Oye, bebé, hace frío afuera! —la voz de Connie se escuchó por la puerta.

Eren rio mientras abría la puerta para permitir que él y Sasha entraran.

—En realidad, también hace frío aquí adentro.

—¡Eren! ¡Cierra la ventana ahora mismo! —demandó Sasha mientras se hundía en su chaqueta.

El chico pastel se encogió de hombros.

—No está tan mal —dijo Eren, pero cerró la ventana de todos modos para evitar que los vientos helados de diciembre entraran en su pequeño dormitorio—. Siéntense donde quieran.

Connie dejó que Sasha tomara el pequeño espacio en la cama mientras él saltaba sobre una de las cajas empaquetadas, viendo que estaba llena de libros de texto y soportaría su peso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está yendo todo? —preguntó Connie.

—Ugh, es agotador. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había metido en esta pequeña habitación hasta que empecé a empacar —respondió Eren mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

—Vas a regresar a la casa de tus padres, ¿no? —preguntó Sasha.

Eren asintió.

—Sí. Voy a volver durante las vacaciones para dejar la mayoría de mis cosas. Solo quiero graduarme ya, ¿por qué tengo que esperar hasta una semana después del descanso para hacerlo?

—Al menos has terminado. Tienes tanta suerte de que tu programa durara solo un año y medio —refunfuñó Connie, aún un poco amargado por el hecho de que le quedaba otro semestre.

—Solía tomar dos años para terminar el programa, pero la universidad decidió condensarlo a cuarenta y cinco semanas hace unos años. Igual ya pasé mucho tiempo en el laboratorio.

—Bueno, hiciste que la mitad de la población estudiantil se vea hermosa, la gente me preguntaba cuándo ibas a abrir tu propio spa —comentó Sasha.

Eren rio entre dientes.

—Es curioso; vine aquí para aprender a ser esteticista, pero ahora estoy usando lo que he aprendido para mostrarle a otros cómo hacerlo en casa.

—Aunque no es lo mismo sin tu toque mágico —Sasha trató de echarse en la cama, pero gritó cuando golpeó algo duro—. ¡Ow! ¿Por qué tienes zapatos en tu cama? —preguntó mientras sacaba un par de tacones rosas.

—Oops, perdón por eso. Me los puse para tomarme una foto —dijo Eren mientras hacía un gesto a la chica para que se los diera, dándose las gracias mentalmente por cambiar sus mallas por unos pantalones deportivos hace un rato, con el emblema de la universidad al lado. A pesar de que sabía que sus amigos veían sus fotos de Instagram a diario, eso no significaba que querían verlo en la vida real también.

—Tío, tienes que dejar de ponerme celoso. Primero, te estás graduando; dos, te vas a ir para que puedas dedicarte a tu canal a tiempo completo; y tres, tienes fans en todo el mundo que te envían cosas —dijo Connie con un quejido.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, pero es difícil mantenerse al día con las últimas tendencias y encontrar inspiración para crear nuevos videos. Editar también ocupa mucho de mi tiempo.

Jugando con las mangas de su suéter, Eren continuó:

—No sé si va a durar, pero es algo que realmente quiero hacer ahora. Me quedaré con mis padres para ver cómo va. Si sale bien, podría incluso mudarme a otra parte. Ya que terminé con la escuela, puedo viajar sin preocuparme por proyectos o tareas.

Eren hizo una pausa mientras sus amigos seguían atentos a sus palabras.

—Y, Connie, aún me verás por aquí. Todavía tengo que venir, porque no lo pensé a fondo y creé un PO Box aquí. Al principio pensé que me quedaría en Toronto para toda la vida, pero después de pensar en las opciones que tengo, creo que será mejor si me tomo un pequeño descanso y voy a relajarme a la casa de mis padres hasta después de la graduación para resolver mi mierda.

El chico suspiró mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Ya he hecho un anuncio a mis fans sobre no enviarme más cosas hasta que mi PO Box sea transferido correctamente, pero a veces los paquetes toman semanas en llegar, sobre todo los internacionales, así que tengo que esperar un poco más —terminó Eren, respirando hondo.

Connie y Sasha intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la chica le diera una sonrisa tranquilizadora al castaño.

—Pues, suena como si hubieras pensado esto, un poco tarde sí, pero tienes un plan, lo que es bueno. ¡Y también, siempre puedes quedarte en mi casa cuando estés en la ciudad! —ofreció.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Sasha. Y hablando de mudarse, Connie, ¿ya has empacado todas tus cosas?

—Casi. Solo falta llevarlas al lugar de Sasha, pero tenemos que hacer un poco de limpieza —dijo con una risa.

Eren observó cómo Connie y Sasha hablaban de cosas divertidas que harían una vez que empezaran a vivir juntos y pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas.

Connie, Jean y Eren eran originalmente de Ottawa, a unas pocas horas de Toronto. Los tres eran amigos cercanos desde muy jóvenes (vivían en el mismo vecindario) y decidieron irse juntos a una ciudad desbordante de gente para estudiar sus respectivos programas. Mientras se mudaban a sus dormitorios en su primer año, conocieron a muchas personas y crearon su propio grupo de amigos muy unidos.

Sasha e Ymir eran del lugar y tenían sus propios departamentos a poca distancia de la universidad. Historia vino de una provincia para estudiar un programa que no estaba disponible en su propia ciudad, y Marco era un estudiante internacional de Suecia. Connie y Sasha hicieron buenas migas durante la Semana de Orientación y habían sido inseparables desde entonces e iban a vivir juntos. Jean y Marco empezaron como compañeros de habitación, pero su relación cambió gradualmente a lo que era ahora (Eren _no_ quería saber qué sucedía en ese dormitorio). Los chicos eran clientes frecuentes en una cafetería del campus, donde conocieron a Historia e Ymir. Las dos chicas eran compañeras de trabajo hasta que Ymir invitó a Historia a salir con una invitación escrita en una taza de café. El resto del grupo molestó a Ymir por su manera indirecta de pedirle una cita a Historia, hasta que la morena amenazó con hacer sus bebidas descafeinadas.

Parecía que todos a su alrededor habían encontrado al indicado.

Eren trató de ahuyentar esos pensamientos e ignorar el leve dolor en su corazón. Ahora no era el momento para sentirse así. Había salido con varias personas mientras estaba estudiando, pero personalmente no sintió ninguna conexión fuerte con ellas. ¿Se sentía solo? Sí, pero Eren sabía que no había necesidad de precipitarse a otra relación y ser paciente hasta que conociera a la persona indicada.

Por el lado positivo, se llevaba bien con las parejas de sus amigos y Eren estaba feliz de que sus amigos hayan encontrado a alguien especial que los haga felices.

—Asegúrate de esconder tu reserva de snacks de Sash **(1)**. Oh, eso salió como un trabalenguas —dijo Eren con una risa.

—Fue solo una ve-

—¿Recuerdas la vez que miraste por debajo del colchón de Connie para sacar sus aplastados gusanos de gomitas? ¿O la vez que buscaste en su colección de DVD's para encontrar su escondite oculto de chicle? ¿O la vez-?

—¡Okay, okay! ¡Ya entendí! —Sasha resopló.

—Aw, está bien, cariño, sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo ahora —dijo Connie melosamente y se rio cuando Sasha le lanzó una almohada. La atrapó y se la arrojó de vuelta rápidamente.

Una serie de golpes los distrajo lo suficiente de comenzar su improvisada pelea de almohadas. Agradecido por la distracción, Eren se acercó para abrir la puerta.

—¡Eren, Eren, Eren! Tienes que ver esto, homb- espera, ¿cuáles son tus pronombres? —saludó Jean, pero terminó con el rostro en blanco.

—Qué amable de tu parte preguntar, cara de caballo, y hoy es _él_ , así que estás a salvo —Eren sonrió mientras alzaba la mano, devolviendo el saludo de Marco.

—Lo siento por él, Eren. Realmente quería contarte las noticias —se disculpó Marco.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Hey, ¿qué está pasando, viejo? —preguntó Connie.

—Oh, perfecto, Connie está aquí también. Tengo que enseñarles a los dos algo —dijo Jean mientras se dirigía a la laptop de Eren.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Jean, el castaño vio la pantalla con confusión.

—¿Toronto Game Con?

—Oh sí, hubo una el año pasado, pero no fuimos porque volvimos a Ottawa para visitar a nuestras familias, ¿recuerdas? —intervino Connie.

—Pero la de este año empieza mañana, justo antes de que tengamos que volver a casa el lunes —dijo Jean.

—Entonces, ¿van a ir? —preguntó Eren, todavía sin saber exactamente por qué Jean le estaba diciendo esto. Le gustaban los juegos, sí, pero no estaba obsesionado con ellos en comparación con sus amigos. Eren prefería ver a otros jugar en lugar de hacerlo él mismo.

—Claro que sí, especialmente desde que anunciaron un invitado especial hace unos minutos —respondió el rubio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Connie, poniéndose emocionado.

En vez de contestar, Jean bajó un poco por la página para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

 **ANUNCIO DE INVITADO ESPECIAL**

 _Tenemos el placer de anunciar que el popular gamer de YouTube, HueManateesStrongest, nos estará acompañando en el Toronto Game Con de este año. Por favor, dar clic aquí para más detalles._

—No es cierto… —susurró Eren.

Jean abrió una nueva pestaña y entró a Twitter para encontrar un tweet específico:

 **Levi Ackerman HueManateesStrongest · 1h**

 _Estoy aquí y hace frío. ¿Qué mierda hago ahora? to_g_c #tgc2015_

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de sorpresa, ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin decir nada.

—Puta mierda. ¡Chicos, _tenemos_ que ir todos! —exclamó Connie, vibrando visiblemente donde estaba ahora de pie.

—Oh, ese es el tipo de YouTube que siempre miran —comentó Sasha.

—Eren, ¿vas? —preguntó Connie cuando Eren siguió sin decir nada.

—¡Ja! Por supuesto que el bastardo suicida va a ir. Necesita conocer a su crush de internet, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —dijo Jean mientras se ponía de pie para agarrar el hombro de Eren.

—Suéltame, Jean. ¿Y qué quieres decir con "crush de internet"? —exigió el castaño mientras empujaba la mano de Jean, un sonrojo lentamente apareciendo en su cara.

—Psh, no puedes engañarme, Yeager. Sería un amigo de mierda si no te doy la oportunidad de ver al hombre por el cual has estado babeando —el más alto se burló.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Solo veo sus videos, eso es todo —defendió Eren mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.

—No, Eren, Jean-bo tiene un punto. A puesto a que si echo un vistazo a tu historial de YouTube en este momento, sería solo de sus videos —dijo Connie.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—¡Solo lo respeto como compañero! ¿Y qué? Me inspiro en él, eso es todo.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad eso es todo? ¿Entonces no es solo su buena apariencia? —preguntó Jean, acercándose a la cara de Eren.

—Jean… —gruñó como advertencia.

—¿O su voz seductora? —comentó Marco.

—¡Marco! —Eren miró al pecoso, escandalizado.

—¿O su risa? —preguntó Sasha, riendo mientras veía a su amigo tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿O cuando muestra sus raras sonrisas cuando está con su hija? —Connie también intervino.

—Okay, todos salgan. ¡Muévanse, largo! —dijo Eren mientras físicamente comenzaba a empujar a sus llamados amigos por la puerta.

—Bien, bien. Nos rendimos por ahora. ¡Pero te enviaré detalles del evento más tarde! —dijo Jean mientras Eren azotaba la puerta.

El chico se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de calmarse.

—¡Y RECUERDA, ESTÁ SOLTERO! —Jean gritó por la puerta.

—¡MALDITA SEA, CARA DE CABALLO, TE VOY A ARROLLAR! —gritó Eren de vuelta.

Una vez que escuchó que los pasos se alejaban, Eren regresó a su escritorio y se sentó con un bufido.

 _"Estúpido Jean y estúpidos amigos",_ pensó.

Tranquilizándose, trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que dijeron, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Okay, Eren lo respetaba, eso era cierto. El hombre apareció en YouTube hace unos dos años y ahora tenía cinco millones de suscriptores, y a este ritmo, seis millones en unas semanas, algo que prácticamente no se había visto en la comunidad de YouTube. Cómo Eren nunca había oído hablar de él hasta hace un tiempo era un completo misterio.

De acuerdo, así que aparte de respeto y admiración, ¿había algo más acerca de Levi por lo que Eren se sentía atraído?

¿Qué dijeron sus amigos otra vez? Oh, cierto, su buena apariencia, increíble voz, su hermosa risa y cómo se ablandaba cuando estaba con su hija. Sí, sí, sí, y sí, Eren tenía que coincidir con sus amigos en esos puntos. Esas eran cualidades de las que Eren no podía negar sentirse atraído.

Suspiró mientras abría YouTube y su mirada se fue hacia el link del historial. Pensando en lo que dijo Connie, Eren movió el cursor para dar clic en él, y oh contemplad, su historial de vistas estaba lleno con varios videos de _HueManateesStrongest_. Sintiendo el calor subir por su cara, Eren miró a su espejo.

Para su sorpresa, su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Volvió a mirar la pantalla, de vuelta al espejo, pantalla otra vez. Hizo clic en uno de los videos y sus ojos naturalmente gravitaron a la parte superior izquierda, donde podía ver a Levi claramente. El castaño sintió que su corazón latía más rápido mientras el video se reproducía y la sensual voz de Levi envolvía su mente.

Eren jadeó en comprensión.

Jean tenía razón.

Pues, mierda.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** "Stash of snacks from Sash". En verdad parece un trabalenguas.

* * *

 **N/T:** Otro capítulo porque me siento generosa, a pesar de que el anterior aún no tenga tantos reviews. (?)

Levi no es el único al que le hacen bullying. :v

Un comentario me anima mucho, ya falta poco para lo que todos esperan.

 **P.D.** Estúpido Fanfiction no me deja poner los arroba en el tweet de Levi. :c


	15. Cold

**Capítulo 15: Cold**

—¡Mierda! ¡Hace frío! —fue lo primero que Levi dijo al salir del aeropuerto. Algunas personas a su alrededor le dirigieron una mirada molesta hasta que vieron lo que llevaba puesto.

Levi estaba tratando de meter su cara en su chaqueta de cuero como un intento de salvarse del viento helado que soplaba en su rostro. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de usar sus jeans rasgados y ya estaba haciendo planes para ir al centro comercial más cercano tan pronto como fuera posible. Al menos sus botas de combate ayudaban a mantener sus pies calientes. Aunque Levi estaba seguro de que no eran resistentes al agua mientras observaba la nieve que se acumulaba junto a sus pies. Se maldijo internamente. La nieve no era nada nuevo para él, ya que había mucha en Francia, pero claramente subestimó el frío que haría.

A su lado, Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres el que me dijo que traiga ropa abrigadora.

A diferencia de Levi, ella llevaba varias capas debajo de su chaqueta, y leggings debajo de sus pantalones. Pero desafortunadamente, sus zapatillas no protegían sus pequeños pies de la nieve que en ese momento estaba pisando. Más tiempo y sus pies acabarían empapados.

No hacía falta decir que los Ackerman estaban muy mal vestidos para el clima canadiense.

—Uh, ¿señor Ackerman? Su transporte está por aquí, señor —dijo una voluntaria de la convención, redirigiendo su atención del clima a la razón de por qué se encontraban allí en primer lugar. Levi alzó una ceja hacia ella mientras la chica trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos. Tomó la mano de Mikasa, disfrutando del poco calor corporal que compartían mientras empujaba el carrito con su equipaje y seguían a la joven hacia el coche.

El viaje hasta el hotel fue tranquilo, afortunadamente. La adolescente condujo a través de las calles de Toronto con facilidad y ni siquiera trató de iniciar una conversación con Levi, quién decidió sentarse en la parte trasera con su hija. Mikasa miraba feliz por la ventana, observando los copos de nieve que caían en la ventana del coche antes de derretirse al contacto.

—¿Es tu primera vez viendo nieve, Mikasa? —preguntó Levi en voz baja.

—Mhm. Sé que mi padre solía ir a esquiar mucho con mamá antes de que yo naciera. Me dijeron que me llevarían a las montañas cuando fuera mayor —dijo la niña en una voz igual de baja, pero titubeó un poco al final.

Notando su cambio de humor, Levi se acercó y pellizcó su nariz.

—¡Hey! —dijo ella indignada, su voz sonando graciosa ya que estaba bloqueada.

Soltando su nariz, el mayor le dio un golpecito en la frente.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Estamos aquí ahora, y una vez que esta mierda haya terminado, tendremos mucho tiempo para jugar en la nieve.

Distraída con éxito, ella se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

Levi asintió.

—Vamos a estar aquí hasta la segunda semana del nuevo año. No sé mucho sobre esquiar, pero definitivamente puedo enseñarte a cómo patinar.

Mikasa parecía entusiasmada por la sugerencia. Volvió su atención a la vista que había fuera de la ventana y tarareó.

Levi dejó que un profundo suspiro se le escapara y miró también por la ventana. Se estremeció un poco al ver el montón de nieve. Mirando el atuendo de Mikasa y el suyo, sabía que tendrían que ir de compras lo antes posible si iban a quedarse ahí por algún tiempo.

—Ya casi llegamos, señor —anunció la chica.

Levi asintió mientras dirigía su atención al frente y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Puta mierda. Mikasa, mira al frente.

La niña giró la cabeza hacia la ventana delantera y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Ah, la Torre CN. La convención se encuentra justo debajo de ella —explicó la joven.

Mikasa empezó a saltar sobre su siento y miró a Levi. Sus ojos prácticamente le pedían al mayor que la llevara allí. Levi rodó los ojos, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras revolvía su cabello.

—Pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Satisfecha con la respuesta de Levi, la pequeña sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos para mandárselas a Armin y Annie. Notando que Levi tenía su atención en su propio teléfono por el rabillo del ojo, Mikasa abrió su Instagram para ver dónde estaba Eren.

Al ver que no había nuevas fotos aparte de su último atuendo (que supuso que Levi ya había visto basándose en su comportamiento en el avión), suspiró y decidió descansar los ojos un poco.

Mañana iba a ser un largo día después de todo.

* * *

—Eren, Eren, ¿estás ahí, mi hermosa paloma del cielo? —preguntó Connie mientras golpeaba la puerta del castaño.

—¡Aguarda un segundo! —exclamó una voz desde adentro tratando de contener las risas. Connie sonrió para sí mismo; incluso después de todos estos años, todavía podía hacer reír a cualquiera con sus saludos.

Oyendo pasos acercándose, Connie dio un paso atrás cuando Eren abrió la puerta. El chico más bajo parpadeó mientras miraba lo que Eren llevaba puesto.

El castaño usaba un abrigo corto de color blanco con botones negros y encaje oscuro en la parte inferior, leggings rosas y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Tenía sus gafas de montura blanca junto con una bufanda roja que cubría la mitad de su rostro. _"Hm",_ pensó Connie, _"se ve un poco diferente de lo habitual"._ No era el atuendo lo que era diferente; era algo más como el comportamiento de Eren.

Percatándose de la confusión de su amigo, Eren aclaró:

—Hoy es _él_. **(1)**

Los ojos de Connie se iluminaron con reconocimiento.

—Ah, okay, es bastante raro que uses esos pronombres.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo evitarlo. Solo me desperté y me sentí así —a pesar de lo que dijo, estaba feliz de que su amigo se haya dado cuenta.

Connie asintió en comprensión.

—Bien entonces. Cuando esté listo, su Majestad, su carruaje aguarda —Connie incluso se inclinó ante Eren e hizo un gesto dramático con su mano.

Riéndose ante las payasadas de su amigo, Eren cerró la puerta con llave y salió de los dormitorios acompañado de Connie. Temblando cuando los vientos helados golpearon su cara, Eren se acurrucó en su bufanda.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo para conocer a tu futuro novio? —bromeó el más bajo.

—Connie —gruñó el castaño mientras se ponía sus guantes de color azul claro y se acercaban al auto.

—¿Qué? ¿No puede un chico tratar de ayudar a un buen amigo a conocer a su crush? —preguntó Connie mientras se subía al asiento del pasajero.

Eren suspiró mientras encendía el coche, calentando sus manos y el volante antes de arrancar.

—No creo que él siquiera sepa quién soy. Puede que haya visto uno o dos de mis videos por su hija en el mejor de los casos —los dos finalmente salieron del estacionamiento y se dirigieron hacia el centro de convenciones donde se iban a encontrar con los demás.

—Oye, oye, ese no es el Eren que conozco. El Eren que conozco es un cabrón fuerte y decidido que luchará con dientes y uñas para conseguir lo que es suyo —dijo Connie.

El castaño sonrió mientras esperaban a que la luz se volviera verde.

—Tendré que verlo en carne y hueso para saber dónde estoy primero.

Connie resopló.

—Por favor, todo lo que tienes que hacer es batir tus pestañas y cada tío cerca de ti se pondrá a tus pies, esperando tus órdenes.

Eren mostró una sonrisita.

—Pero no funciona con ustedes.

—Nos hemos vuelto inmunes después de tantos años. Aunque Marco a veces tartamudea cuando haces eso, e incluso Ymir titubea de vez en cuando. Tus ojos son letales y deberías sacar ventaja de ellos.

Eren no puedo evitar reír.

—Oh, Connie. ¿En serio voy a tomar consejos de seducción de ti?

—¡Hey! Te haré saber que esto es cien por ciento sensualidad pura. El más macho de todos los hombres que jamás verás.

—Claro que sí, cariño, lo que digas —dijo Eren mientras aparcaban en un lugar vacío—. Oh, tío, pensé que estaríamos dando vueltas en este lugar por siempre.

—Ugh, sigo olvidando lo horrible que es el tráfico por aquí —comentó Connie.

Saliendo del coche y poniéndole seguro, los dos caminaron hacia el área de la convención.

—¿Dónde están todos los demás? —preguntó el castaño.

—Jean y Marco dijeron que estarían aquí una hora antes que nosotros para conseguir pases. Sasha está en camino, también Historia e Ymir —respondió el chico.

Eren asintió distraídamente mientras ambos caminaban un poco. No podían entrar sin pases, así que tendrían que esperar hasta que Jean o Marco les avisaran cuando los consiguieran. Los dos charlaron hasta que el tono de llamada de Connie interrumpió su conversación.

—Oh, lo siento, mi mamá está llamando. ¿Hola, mamá? —Connie se excusó.

—¡Hola, señora Springer! —gritó Eren, lo bastante alto para que oyera la respuesta de la mujer a través del móvil.

—Dios, ma, no tienes que ser tan ruidosa —murmuró Connie mientras le daba la espalda a Eren.

El castaño observó con diversión las expresiones faciales de su amigo mientras hablaba con su madre. Después de un rato, como se aburría un poco, Eren miró a su alrededor y vio algo. Reprimiendo un chillido, Eren dio un vistazo atrás para ver a Connie completamente distraído con su charla y decidió adelantarse.

Dejaría que su amigo se enterara de esto más tarde.

* * *

—Recuerda permanecer cerca, Mikasa.

La pequeña Ackerman ni siquiera se molestó en esconderse mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Papá, ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces. Quédate cerca, no pierdas el pase, no hables con extraños, y no toques nada o a nadie por los gérmenes, bla-bla-bla —dijo en voz baja, tratando de imitar a Levi—. Tengo diez, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Levi jugó distraídamente con el pase alrededor de su cuello. Un voluntario llegó antes a su habitación de hotel para entregarles las tarjetas, en vez de que se perdieran por la convención buscando a dónde se suponía que iban. Aunque el hotel estaba cerca del centro de convenciones, les tomó quince minutos caminar hasta el lugar, y Levi estaba maldiciendo hasta por los codos mientras luchaba con la nieve a medio derretir.

—Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que asistes a uno de estos eventos, y también es tu primera vez fuera del país, así que no puedo evitar que esté un poco más preocupado que de costumbre.

—Existe esta cosa llamada teléfono celular que tú y yo tenemos. Estaré bien, papá. Y realmente quiero ver las caras de las personas cuando se den cuenta de que eres más bajo que ellos —Mikasa soltó una risita, incluso cuando Levi revolvió su pelo con sus guantes de cuero.

—Oh, ja, ja, muy divertido, Mikasa —refunfuñó el mayor, temblando cuando otra ráfaga de aire frío golpeó su cara. Desafortunadamente para ellos, cuando llegaron al hotel el día anterior, estaban demasiado cansados del viaje en avión para hacer otra cosa. Sin embargo, una vez que recuperaron energías, el centro comercial ya había cerrado por el día, así que los Ackerman estaban usando tantas capas de ropa cómo les permitiera caminar si tenían que ir fuera, que era lo que estaban haciendo actualmente.

Mikasa siguió a Levi y observó todo a su alrededor. Desde las cafeterías decoradas con nieve falsa y escarcha en las ventanas, hasta las luces de Navidad que estaban colgadas en los árboles de hoja perenne, y el pequeño ejército de muñecos de nieve que alguien había hecho. Ella estaba muy agradecida de que todos en casa hayan ayudado a pagar por los boletos de avión para que ella pudiera ir también, y le emocionaba mucho ver qué más tenía la ciudad para ofrecer.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Levi se había alejado y caminaba muy por delante de ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de correr para alcanzarlo, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo.

La curiosidad le ganó, así que cambió de rumbo y se alejó en dirección opuesta de donde se dirigía su padre. Mientras caminaba por su cuenta, se percató de que debería decirle a dónde iba, pero luego le restó importancia.

Oh, bueno, él tenía su número si la necesitaba.

* * *

—Oh, cierto. Una vez que terminemos con esta mierda, ¿qué quieres para cenar? —preguntó Levi.

Al no oír respuesta, se dio la vuelta para preguntar qué sucedía, pero vio que no había nadie detrás de él. Volviéndose unas cuantas veces más, determinó que Mikasa había desaparecido y no la veía por ninguna parte.

El pánico empezó a engullirlo hasta que respiró profundamente para calmarse. Una vez que pensó con más claridad, sacó su móvil y se quitó uno de los guantes para poder usar el dispositivo correctamente.

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso mientras seguía escuchando el timbre resonar en sus oídos, y Mikasa aún no contestaba. Después de la segunda llamada, ella respondió a la tercera.

—Hola —saludó.

—Mikasa, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Levi, tratando de no levantar la voz.

—Oh, vi esta línea enorme y me pregunté qué estaba pasando. ¿Al parecer la gente está comprando una cosa llamada _donair_? Olía bien, así que estaba pensando en conseguir uno. Realmente no tomamos desayuno esta mañana, así que pensé en comprar un poco para el brunch —ella razonó.

Levi suspiró.

—Mikasa, solo quédate donde estás, iré a buscarte.

—Okay —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Levi miró fijamente su teléfono con una expresión incrédula antes de guardarlo y ponerse los guantes de vuelta.

—Increíble. Esta niña va a matarme —murmuró para sí.

Giró para regresar de donde vino, pero cuando dio unos pasos, oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

— _¿HueManateesStrongest?_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** En realidad, Eren en este capítulo utiliza los pronombres neutrales "they/them". No contamos con un equivalente en español, así que me decidí por el masculino usual. :c

* * *

 **N/T:** -HUYE-


	16. Selfie

**Capítulo 16: Selfie**

Levi frunció las cejas, pensando en por qué esa voz le sonaba familiar. Dándose vuelta con cautela, se encontró con… ¿nada?

—Ahem —tosió una voz.

Levi miró hacia abajo para ver a una rubia con grandes ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Parpadeando, Levi giró su cuerpo para darle toda su atención.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —a pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo grosero, no puedo evitar quedarse mirándola, preguntándose por qué ella se veía tan conocida.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo. Levi quiso reírse, parecía que el estereotipo de los canadienses era verdad **(1)** —. ¿Usted es _HueManateesStrongest_?

Él la miró mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo soy. Y tú me pareces familiar, ¿nos hemos visto antes? —Levi hizo todo lo posible por no entrecerrar los ojos mientras la estudiaba.

La chica pareció animarse un poco.

—Oh, ¿tal vez ha visto uno de mis videos? Tengo un canal de YouTube también, _KristaLenz_ , aunque hago mayormente tutoriales de belleza.

Los ojos de Levi se agrandaron. Ahora lo recordaba; ella era la que aparecía en los videos de Eren de vez en cuando.

El hombre sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido, sabiendo que era posible que Eren estuviera cerca. Y si no, ya conocía a uno de los amigos de Eren.

Dándose cuenta de que no había respondido en un rato, tosió ligeramente.

—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. He visto algunos de tus videos antes —no era una completa mentira, ya que Levi tenía curiosidad acerca de quiénes eran los amigos de Eren. Todo lo que el azabache sabía de la chica era que su verdadero nombre era Historia, tenía una novia sobreprotectora que salía con frecuencia en sus videos, y que Eren fue la razón por la que comenzó su propio canal.

Los ojos de Historia se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad? También he visto sus videos. Bueno, recientemente de todos modos. ¿Está de camino a la convención?

La expresión de Levi se oscureció.

—Estaba, pero mi hija se alejó a alguna parte. Necesito encontrarla.

El brillante rostro de Historia se volvió uno lleno de preocupación.

—Eso no es bueno. Pero conozco muy bien esta área, así que puedo ayudar. ¿Le dijo dónde estaba? —cuestionó la chica.

—Ella dijo algo sobre un "donair". No estoy seguro si es suficiente descripción para encontrarla.

Historia sonrió.

—Sé exactamente dónde está. ¿Le importa si me tomo un segundo para llamar a mis amigos y decirles dónde estaré?

—Claro, adelante —dijo Levi, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Estaba feliz de que ella lo detuviera. Se veía como una persona amable, y el azabache ahora sabía dónde encontrar a Mikasa sin perderse.

—Mhm, de acuerdo. Te veré pronto, adiós cariño —Levi la oyó decir mientras guardaba su teléfono.

—Okay, vamos a buscar a su hija.

* * *

Mikasa volvió a colocar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta después de la conversación con su padre. Resistió el impulso de inflar los cachetes. _"Puede ser tan preocupón"_ , pensó.

Sabiendo que iba a estar en problemas, Mikasa decidió apartarse de la línea para sentarse en un banco cercano. Limpió un poco de la nieve en el banco y se sentó en él, temblando un poco por el frío.

La joven Ackerman estaba en medio de enviarles a Armin y Annie una foto de la Torre CN, cuando fue golpeada por una bola de nieve.

—¡Hey! —gritó, levantándose para remover la nieve que bajaba desde su cuello hasta debajo de su abrigo. Guardando su teléfono de nuevo, quitó la nieve que se derretía y miró molesta al grupo de niños a unos metros.

Los niños parecían de su edad, tal vez un poco menores. Estaban haciéndole caras, gritándole que jugara con ellos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella gritó de vuelta:

—¡No, gracias!

Al parecer, esa no fue la respuesta correcta, ya que algunos se agacharon para formar más bolas de nieve. Mikasa no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para defenderse mientras más bolas de nieve eran lanzadas en su dirección, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo y se escondió detrás del banco.

—¡Por favor, deténganse!

—¡No! ¡Juega con nosotros! —gritaron a la vez que más nieve era arrojada hacia ella.

Mikasa se cubrió las orejas con las manos desnudas y cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear el sonido de los proyectiles golpeando el asiento de madera, con la esperanza de que su papá viniera pronto.

—¡Hey! —exclamó una voz.

Mikasa abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a alguien saltar sobre ella y hacia el banco detrás suyo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y observó cómo la figura ponía las manos en sus caderas y las bolas de nieve cesaban el fuego.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo, niños? ¡Podría haber hielo en esas bolas de nieve y alguien podría haberse lastimado seriamente! —gritó la persona al grupo de menores.

Al ver a un adulto interrumpiendo su pelea unilateral de bolas de nieve, los niños se escaparon, gritando "¡lo siento!", sin mirar atrás.

La figura bufó antes de bajarse del asiento de un salto. Mikasa jadeó cuando vio a su salvador volverse hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —familiares ojos bicolores la miraron con preocupación.

—¡Eres Eren! —gritó la pequeña, ignorando completamente la pregunta inicial del mayor.

Eren inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de que su rostro se iluminara con reconocimiento.

—¡Y tú eres Mikasa! Eres la hija de _HueManateesStrongest_ , ¿no?

La niña sonrió y asintió rápidamente. Rodeó el banco y se quedó mirando a su ídolo.

Eren era más bonito en persona que en la pantalla. Mikasa trató de contener sus chillidos, pero estaba resultando muy difícil, porque todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar a Eren para siempre. El chico la miró con una sonrisa y se agachó un poco.

—Es un placer conocerte, Mikasa —dijo mientras ofrecía una mano.

La pequeña extendió la suya y estrechó la mano de Eren.

—¡También es un placer conocerte, Eren! Soy una gran admiradora tuya. Y-oh, ¿cuáles son tus pronombres hoy? —preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de hacer una buena impresión con Eren.

Y funcionó porque los ojos del mayor se iluminaron.

—Ah, gracias por preguntar. Hoy es _él_ **(2)**. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Oh, uh, _ella_ está bien —respondió Mikasa, sin notar que aún no había soltado la mano del castaño.

Eren asintió, pero sus cejas se juntaron un poco antes de sus ojos bajaran hasta sus manos.

—Mikasa, ¿no tienes guantes? Tu mano está muy fría —comentó el chico.

—Oh —dijo ella, flexionando un poco los dedos. No había notado lo heladas que estaban sus manos—. No, llegué con mi papá ayer y no tuvimos tiempo de ir al centro comercial par- _¡ACHÚ!_ —explicó la niña, sin lograr terminar por el repentino estornudo. Resistió el impulso de limpiarse la nariz con la mano (Levi se pondría homicida si se enterara) y sacó un pañuelito para secarse la nariz antes de volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Toma —dijo Eren mientras se quitaba la bufanda roja que llevaba y la envolvía alrededor de la niña que tenía enfrente.

Cualquier protesta que estuvo a punto de salir de Mikasa fue inmediatamente olvidada cuando el calor cubrió su rostro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que empezó a acurrucarse en la cálida bufanda. Suspirando, se sintió más cálida por dentro también.

—¡Muchas gracias, Eren!

El castaño le sonrió y Mikasa sintió unas tremendas ganas de tomarle una foto.

—Cuando quieras. Entonces, ¿dónde está tu papá? —preguntó Eren mientras agarraba las dos manos de Mikasa y las frotaba vigorosamente entre sí, tratando de recuperar algo de calor corporal.

—Papá dijo que e-

—¡Mikasa! —fue lo que la pequeña escuchó antes de ser envuelta en un abrazo—. Jovencita, será mejor que te alegres de que estoy demasiado aliviado para enojarme contigo —dijo Levi mientras seguía estrechándola.

—¡Papá, suéltame! ¡Estás avergonzándome! —exclamó la niña, pero sus quejas eran débiles ya que Levi la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Bien. Tal vez eso te enseñe a no alejarte de mí. En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió el mayor.

Aunque Levi no lo dijo explícitamente, Mikasa notó que su voz estaba llena de preocupación y se sintió culpable por dejarlo así.

—Lo siento, papá. No lo pensé bien. No lo haré de nuevo.

Levi suspiró.

—Tienes permitido caminar por ahí, pero hazme saber dónde vas a estar para no destruir la ciudad tratando de encontrarte.

Las risitas de Mikasa fueron acompañadas por otro conjunto de risitas detrás de él. Dejando a su hija con suavidad en el suelo, se volvió para poder agradecerle a la persona que cuidó de ella mientras él la estaba buscando.

Pero Levi no esperó que su corazón latiera tan rápido cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes y dorados.

—Hola, soy Eren. Usted es _HueManateesStrongest_ , ¿cierto? —preguntó el chico después de su ataque de risitas.

Levi sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que la reina pastel estaba frente a él. Meses de ver la cara bonita de Eren, su hermosa sonrisa, y videos tutoriales, palidecían en comparación con tener a la persona real tan cerca.

La piel de Eren contrastaba muy bien con el abrigo blanco que estaba usando. Su rostro llevaba sus habituales gafas de montura blanca, ojos verdes y dorados escondidos detrás de ellas. Levi ni siquiera necesitó mirar más de cerca, cuando la luz golpeó directamente los ojos del castaño de una manera perfecta para que Levi viera que el verde era en realidad un tono turquesa, un color que cualquier artista mataría por tener en su paleta. Y que el dorado era en realidad más profundo en color, como miel o ámbar. Levi se mordió los labios mientras observaba las mejillas de Eren que estaban enrojecidas por el frío, y su cabello revuelto por las ráfagas de aire.

Levi miraría felizmente a Eren en su gloria por el resto del día.

Aunque su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

— _¡Gck!_ —el azabache empezó a toser, prácticamente atragantándose.

Oh, por la mierda. Había dejado de respirar mientras observaba a Eren. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar a su lado para ver el rostro para nada impresionado de Mikasa.

 _"Lo siento, Mikasa. Tu papá es bastante patético"_ , pensó.

Eren, sin embargo, se veía preocupado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿También tiene frío? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Levi.

—Ah, no, no —tosió el mayor—. E-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

 _"Wow, suave como mantequilla"_ , se reprendió mentalmente.

Eren aún lucía preocupado, y Levi no debería sentirse tan feliz por tener la atención del castaño en él, pero lo estaba de todos modos.

—Si usted lo dice… —dijo el chico incrédulamente. Su mirada se desvió hacia una figura que se aproximaba a ellos, ojos abriéndose aún más en el momento en que descubrió de quién se trataba.

—Señor Levi, ¿logró encontrarla? —preguntó Historia después de alcanzarlos.

—Ah sí, lo hice, Historia. Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Levi, aunque todavía tenía los ojos fijos en Eren.

—¿Historia? —preguntó el castaño.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas con los demás —comentó la rubia, sorprendida.

—Oh —dijo Eren tímidamente—. Bueno, estaba con Connie, y luego él recibió una llamada de su madre, así que me alejé un poco y vi un puesto que vendía _donairs_ de Halifax, y no pude resistirme. Luego encontré a Mikasa aquí y el señor Levi la encontró, y luego apareciste —explicó el chico.

—Por favor, solo llámenme Levi, ambos —pidió el azabache.

Historia asintió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y terminaste consiguiendo tu _donair_ , Eren?

—No, no pude. ¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó y luego volcó su atención a los dos Ackerman—. ¿Han tenido la oportunidad de probar un _donair_ de Halifax? Son increíbles.

Mikasa negó.

—Nunca he comido un _donair_ antes. Olía muy bien, así que lo seguí y me puse en la fila antes de que papá llamara.

—Entonces se lo están perdiendo. Vamos, consigamos algunos, a menos que… ¿ya tengan que irse ahora?

Levi sacudió la cabeza.

—No, tenemos unos minutos —dijo. Estaba seguro de que llegaría tarde, pero valdría la pena si podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con el castaño.

—Gracias por la oferta, Eren, pero necesito encontrar a los demás. Te veo luego, ¿de acuerdo? Y fue un gusto conocerlos, señ-ah, Levi y Mikasa, ¿cierto? Esperamos verlos en la convención —Historia se despidió antes de dirigirse al edificio de convenciones.

—¡Okay, nos vemos! Bien, ahora vayamos antes de que la cola se alargue —sugirió Eren para después caminar hacia el puesto.

Levi sostuvo la mano de Mikasa mientras seguían al chico.

—Mikasa, ¿de dónde sacaste esa bufanda? —preguntó. Estaba un poco confundido, teniendo en cuenta que la niña no tenía una bufanda así, ni que tampoco tuvo tiempo de comprarla desde los últimos minutos que la vio.

—¡Es de Eren! —exclamó con voz alegre.

—Mikasa, deberías devolverla —dijo el mayor. Quería patearse por sentirse celoso de que su hija de todas las personas tuviera algo personal de Eren.

—Ah, ella estaba un poco fría —dijo el castaño cuando llegaron a la cola.

—Lo siento. Te regresaremos la bufanda cuando consigamos una nueva —Levi se disculpó con él. Se sentía avergonzado de no poder cuidar mejor a su hija.

Eren solo negó.

—Está bien. Mi temperatura corporal es más alta de lo normal de todos modos, y tengo un montón de bufandas en mi dormitorio, así que no hay problema —lo tranquilizó.

Levi suspiró mientras los tres avanzaban lentamente por la línea. Hizo todo lo posible para no apretar la mano de Mikasa, porque todo lo que quería era acercarse a Eren y abrazarlo.

Mikasa alzó la vista hacia el azabache mientras este observaba fijamente la mano de Eren. Trató de no burlarse, porque podía ver que él quería iniciar una conversación con el ángel pastel, pero era demasiado tímido.

Rodando los ojos, decidió salir al rescate de su padre.

—¿Hey, Eren? ¿Te importa si me tomo una selfie contigo?

Eren se giró y parpadeó sorprendido antes de sonreír.

—Claro, me encantaría —dijo antes de moverse al otro lado de Mikasa mientras ella sacaba su teléfono.

—Papá, ¿puedes levantarme por favor? —pidió la niña a la vez que preparaba la cámara.

Levi la levantó sin decir palabra y ella hizo un gesto para que Eren se acercara. Levi casi dejó caer a su hija cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Eren presionar contra el suyo, mientras se movía para estar dentro del recuadro.

—¡Sonrían! —dijo la niña mientras apretaba el botón de la cámara en la pantalla de su móvil.

Hubo un pequeño sonido y Mikasa rápidamente revisó la foto que acababa de tomar.

La pequeña estaba en medio, apretujada entre Eren y Levi. El castaño tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con perfectos dientes blancos y todo. Mikasa también sonreía, pero estaba parcialmente cubierta por la bufanda roja, mientras que Levi se mostraba impasible. Pero, conociendo a su padre por tanto tiempo a estas alturas, ella podía ver la pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Todas sus caras estaban teñidas de rosa por el frío, y había nieve en el fondo.

—Es perfecto —dijo Mikasa.

—Realmente lo es —Eren estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Te importaría mandármelo o twittearlo? Oh, espera, ¿tienes Twitter? —preguntó.

Mikasa asintió mientras era dejada en el suelo. Ella y Eren intercambiaron nombres de cuentas y el castaño rápidamente twitteó la imagen a sus seguidores.

El teléfono de Levi vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó para ver que Mikasa también le había enviado la foto. Abriéndola, se dio la vuelta para esconder la sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver que Eren y Mikasa estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre flores, Levi rápidamente puso la foto como su fondo de pantalla antes de guardarla.

Sí, perfecto de hecho.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** Se dice que los canadienses tienden a disculparse por todo, incluso cuando no es necesario.

 **(2)** Como en el capítulo anterior, Eren tiene pronombres neutrales ya que sigue siendo el mismo día.

* * *

 **N/T:** Demoré porque soy malvada. Okno, estaba muy ocupada. xD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció, sus comentarios siempre me animan.

¡Nos leemos!


	17. Autograph

**Capítulo 17: Autograph**

Eren no sabía que había hecho para tener tanta suerte, pero no se estaba quejando, para nada.

Aún no podía creer que estaba sentado con el Capitán, _HueManateesStrongest_ —o Levi, como le dijo a Eren que lo llamara—, y el Caballero, que lucía más adorable en la vida real que en la pantalla. Eren casi soltó una carcajada cuando vio a Mikasa tomando una foto de la comida con su teléfono. _"Probablemente lo está subiendo a Snapchat",_ pensó el castaño.

Los tres estaban sentados en una mesa de picnic bajo un toldo cerca del puesto, para comer sus _donairs_ (que Levi pagó, a pesar de que Eren dijo que le invitaría a la familia). Desde donde Eren se encontraba, tenía una muy buena oportunidad de mirar al hombre sin que se viera fuera de lugar.

Dios, el Capitán era aún más guapo de lo que Eren había pensado originalmente.

Era difícil creer que el hombre fuera de Los Ángeles, ya que tenía la piel muy clara. Su cabello negro contrastaba muy bien, pero Eren se preguntaba si tenía la cabeza fría porque no llevaba una gorra para cubrir el afeitado lateral o su corte militar (aunque Eren preferiría mil veces pasar sus dedos por el cabello del mayor). Y, contrariamente a lo que Eren asumió al principio, las orejas del azabache no tenían muchos piercings, solo el normal en el lóbulo, helix y un industrial en ambas orejas.

Levi alzó sus cejas perforadas y Eren no pensó que pudiera hablar apropiadamente cuando unos ojos plateados se encontraron con los disparejos suyos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Levi.

Al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapado mirándolo, Eren sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a mirar los ojos plata, pero no pudo deshacerse del sonrojo en su cara antes de responder.

—Ah, estoy bien. Me distraje un poco supongo.

Levi asintió lentamente antes de que sus ojos bajaran hasta la comida en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debes comer esto? ¿Con tenedores y cuchillos? —preguntó. El mayor estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación, pero realmente estaba curioso sobre cómo comer esta cosa " _donair_ " sin hacer un desastre.

—Bueno, los _donairs_ son considerados comida callejera, y los puedes comer con las manos, pero si quieres usar cubiertos está bien —contestó Eren—. Miren, si lo sostienen así, pueden comer el _donair_ sin que la mitad del relleno se derrame por todas partes.

Eren demostró doblando el papel de aluminio alrededor del fino pan pita mientras los dos Ackerman observaban. El chico levantó cuidadosamente el _donair_ hacia su boca mientras le daba un mordisco.

Luchando con una sonrisa cuando vio la cara de Eren derretirse en una expresión de felicidad, Levi digirió toda su atención a su propia comida e imitó lo que el chico hizo. El _donair_ era más pesado de lo que el azabache había anticipado, pero su vacío estómago lo apreciaba. Lamiéndose los labios, finalmente dio un bocado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando fue asaltado por diferentes sabores. Era picante, salado y dulce, y malditamente delicioso. Oyó que Mikasa soltaba un sonido contento junto a él, sabiendo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Eren sonrió al ver que los dos comían sus _donairs_.

—Bastante bueno, ¿no? Solo traten de comerlo lo más rápido posible, ya que el líquido empapará el pita y hará un lío —acatando su propio consejo, el chico continuó comiendo su sándwich.

—¡Esto es realmente bueno, Eren! Deberíamos comer más de esto cuando volvamos a casa, papá —justo después de que Mikasa dijo eso, su agarre en la comida se aflojó ligeramente y el relleno empezó a derramarse.

—Mikasa, por favor sé más cuidadosa —Levi reprendió suavemente cuando vio el puchero de la menor. Agarró unas servilletas y trató de limpiar el desorden. Afortunadamente, Mikasa había ajustado la bufanda roja antes y esta no se arruinó con el _donair_.

Eren se mordió los labios, tratando de no sonreír mientras veía a Levi intentando limpiar la boca de Mikasa, pero ella estaba apartando su rostro de él.

—¡Papá, detente! ¡Me estás avergonzado de nuevo! —dijo ella, pero su queja fue amortiguada un poco ya que Levi logró mantenerla inmóvil para limpiarle la cara.

—Y tú estabas siendo descuidada —respondió el azabache después de que terminó de limpiar. Alzó la vista cuando oyó risas y vio a Eren cubriéndose la boca con la mano y sus ojos entrecerrados con diversión.

—Ah, lo siento. Es solo que ustedes dos son realmente adorables —comentó el menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Levi maldijo internamente mientras agachaba la mirada, tratando de bajar su sonrojo también. ¿Por qué Eren tenía que ser tan lindo?

Sin notar el dilema de su padre, Mikasa arrugó la nariz.

—¡No soy adorable, soy un feroz caballero! —ella proclamó.

—Mis disculpas entonces —dijo Eren—. ¿Tienes a alguien que proteger? —preguntó en un tono amigable.

—Mis amigos y familia —respondió la pequeña sin vacilar—. ¡Y porque eres la Reina, es mi deber protegerte también!

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues, supongo que ahora estoy en buenas manos.

Mikasa asintió con seriedad.

—Juro que te protegeré lo mejor que pueda.

El chico levantó una ceja ante su rostro determinado. Sintiéndose halagado, rio un poco antes de extender uno de sus brazos hacia la niña y mostrarle su dedo meñique.

—¿Lo prometes?

La pequeña sonrió y se estiró para enganchar su meñique con el de Eren.

—Lo prometo —repitió. Los dos sacudieron una vez antes de soltarse.

Levi no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar con toda esta ternura antes de terminar en el hospital más cercano.

—Entonces, Levi —empezó Eren. Y maldita sea, su corazón no debería acelerarse solo porque el castaño dijera su nombre—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en la convención? ¿Estás organizando un panel o haciendo alguna demostración?

Levi tragó el último bocado de su _donair_ antes de responder.

—Bueno, el personal me notificó ayer que estaría haciendo un _gameplay_ en vivo frente a la audiencia. De qué juegos, no estoy muy seguro exactamente, pero creo que el público escogerá. Aunque, me siento un poco mal por los organizadores. Al parecer, yo fui una adición de última hora al programa y tuvieron que acomodar muchas cosas para mí.

—Pero estoy seguro de que la gente amará lo que sea que hagas. Voy a ir a la convención con mis amigos y definitivamente iremos a tu _gameplay_ en vivo.

—¿Ves mis cosas? —preguntó Levi. A pesar de que sabía que Eren veía sus videos y lo reconocía, no estaba seguro de si solo los miraba con fines de inspiración.

Eren miró hacia abajo y Levi realmente quería que esos ojos volvieran a él. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a ir a la sala de emergencias si llegaba a ver los ojos de Eren iluminarse con emoción de nuevo mientras hablaba.

—Sí. He visto todos tus videos e incluso me suscribí a tu canal —dijo el castaño tímidamente mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Levi directamente a los ojos.

Olviden lo que dijo antes, la belleza pastel iba a ser su muerte.

—Mi papá también ve tus videos —dijo Mikasa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Levi.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Eren con voz esperanzada.

La niña asintió rápidamente.

—Sí. Ahora puede cocinar mejor gracias a ti —la joven Ackerman se echó a reír cuando Levi le dio un codazo no muy discretamente—. ¿Qué? Es verdad, papá. Deberías agradecerle a Eren por sus maravillosos videos.

Levi hizo lo que Eren hace un momento y agachó la mirada antes de alzarla de nuevo y dar las gracias rápidamente para después volver a mirar hacia abajo.

El azabache estaba a pocos segundos de buscar _"cómo dejar de sonrojarse"_ en su teléfono, pero este comenzó a sonar.

Levi se excusó de la conversación y sacó su móvil. Arrugando las cejas ante el número desconocido, decidió contestar de todas formas.

—Hola, habla Levi.

—¡Señor Ackerman! ¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó una voz desesperada.

Levi estaba confundido.

—¿Quién es?

—¡Soy uno de los organizadores del _Toronto Game Con_! ¡Señor Ackerman, llega tarde para el ensayo!

Levi apartó el teléfono de su oreja para comprobar la hora. Síp, estaba media hora tarde.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿está ahí?

—Ah, sí. Perdón por eso. Estaré allí lo antes posible —dijo Levi antes de colgar.

Miró de vuelta a donde Mikasa y Eren seguían hablando entre sí. Levi quería tomar una foto de su hija. Ella se veía deslumbrada mientras conversaba con Eren, sus ojos brillantes mientras escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del castaño.

Levi no quería romper su burbuja de felicidad, pero él se encontraba ahí por negocios después de todo.

—Mikasa, tenemos que irnos ahora —de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que dijo, porque la pequeña le dio una mirada devastada.

—Pero quiero hablar más con Eren —murmuró bajo. Levi se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en cómo levantar su estado de ánimo.

Afortunadamente, Eren estaba preparado.

—También quiero hablar más contigo. ¿Qué tal esto? Te encontraré después del _gameplay_ de Levi, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, si a Levi no le importa, por supuesto —sugirió el chico, volviendo su atención a Levi mientras terminaba.

—Sí, eso está bien —replicó el azabache, reprendiéndose por no ser más elocuente.

Dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a Mikasa, sonrió.

—Y puedes conocer a mis amigos.

La sonrisa de Eren era contagiosa porque Mikasa se la regresó.

—¡Yay! Quiero conocer a la señorita Historia apropiadamente, y quiero ver si la cara de Jean en verdad se parece a un caballo.

Eren tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con una fuerte carcajada. Levi hizo una nota mental de chocar los cinco con Mikasa por hacer reír a Eren así en su presencia.

—Eso lo arregla entonces. Gracias por hacernos compañía, Eren. Después hablaremos más contigo dentro del centro de convenciones —Levi quería solo dejar de hablar. Olviden la elocuencia, necesitaba relajarse.

Eren le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando quieran. Hey, uhm, si los dos tienen tiempo libre, ¿podría mostrarles la ciudad? —sugirió, pero preguntó al mismo tiempo, mirando al azabache para ver si este aceptaría la idea.

Mientras Levi estaba agradeciéndole mentalmente a cada deidad por esta oportunidad, Mikasa respondió por él:

—Sí, nos gustaría.

—Todo arreglado entonces. Tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos, pero los veré más tarde —dijo el chico, recogiendo la basura y dejando solos a los Ackerman.

Levi contempló tristemente la espalda de Eren mientras este se alejaba. Mikasa le echó un vistazo al mayor antes de rodar los ojos.

—Sabes, podrías haber conseguido el número de Eren.

—Mikasa —dijo en tono de advertencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de despejar la mesa y botar la basura en un tacho.

—Vamos, papá, me estoy enfriando.

Levi murmuró entre dientes mientras tomaba su mano. Los dos caminaron hacia el centro de convenciones en silencio antes de que la niña se detuviera abruptamente.

—Mikasa, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Me olvidé de pedirle a Eren su autógrafo!

* * *

 **N/T:** Perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada con un millón de cosas. La razón principal es mi vuelo que sale a Dallas en unas horas. Aún no me creo que iré a un concierto de SHINee, pero estoy feliz. :')

Les avisaba porque lamentablemente no podré actualizar nada más en una semana al menos. Aun así, sus reviews siempre me animan, así que déjenme uno.

¡Nos leemos!


	18. Q&A

**Capítulo 18: Q &A**

—¡Ahí estas, Eren! —exclamó Sasha mientras el castaño se acercaba al grupo.

—Historia nos contó lo que pasó. ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que conociste al Capitán y al Caballero?! —se quejó Connie.

—Okay, sé que dije que ibas a conocer a tu crush y todo, pero eso fue rápido, incluso para ti —comentó Jean, haciendo una mueca cuando Eren le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—No planeé nada de esto, solo pasó, ¿de acuerdo? —Eren se defendió mientras cruzaba los brazos, un sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió exactamente? —preguntó Ymir mientras se aferraba a Historia en busca de calor.

El castaño relajó su postura antes de rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Bueno, vi a una niña siendo bombardeada con bolas de nieve, así que decidí intervenir. Resultó que la niña era Mikasa. Entonces vino Levi, y luego Historia —explicó brevemente.

—¿Terminaste comiendo con ellos? —preguntó la rubia.

Mordiéndose los labios, miró hacia abajo antes de asentir.

—Sí…

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Yeager ya tuvo su primera cita con el Capitán! —gritó Jean a todo pulmón, pero fue silenciado rápidamente por Marco, y recibió otro golpe de Eren.

—No fue así, Jean. Vi un puesto de _donairs_ de Halifax y quería conseguir uno. En el camino, coincidentemente me encontré con ellos y les pregunté si querían probarlos. Eso es todo —dijo.

—¿COMIERON SIN MÍ? —gritó Sasha, sintiéndose traicionada.

—Nuh-uh, necesitamos detalles, ahora suéltalo —insistió Ymir, ignorando los gritos de Sasha.

—Oigan, ¿qué tal si mejor entramos a la convención? Todavía no sabemos a qué hora serán los paneles, estoy seguro de que no nos queremos perder nada —sugirió Marco. Eren le lanzó una mirada agradecida y el pecoso asintió con una sonrisa.

—Mierda, tiene razón. Aquí tienes tu pase, Eren —dijo Jean mientras le pasaba el cordel con una tarjeta laminada al chico—. Revisé el programa antes y dice que el _gameplay_ en vivo del Capitán será en la tarde, pero quiero ver los nuevos controles Oculus Rift Touch que están permitiendo que los asistentes prueben.

Connie estaba saltando de emoción.

—¡Sí, podemos burlarnos de Eren mientras esperamos en la línea! ¡Vamos!

Eren gimió mientras observaba a sus amigos caminar delante suyo al centro de convenciones. Pero, mientras rodeaba su cuello con el colgante, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _"Bueno, supongo que veré al Capitán y al Caballero más tarde",_ pensó mientras seguía a sus amigos por las puertas de la convención.

* * *

El lugar estaba retumbando de emoción. Eren miró a su alrededor después de tomar asiento y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Oh joder, hay mucha gente aquí —le dijo en voz alta a Marco, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

El pecoso asintió y respondió en volumen más alto que de costumbre:

—Sí, creo que esta sala tiene una capacidad para mil personas.

Eren soltó un silbido bajo, pero el sonido fue ahogado por el ruido que rodeaba al grupo. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono para comprobar la hora antes de que las luces se atenuaran. El ruido en la habitación disminuyó cuando un foco en la zona del escenario iluminó a un hombre, presumiblemente el MC o un organizador del evento.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al _Toronto Game Con_! —el hombre saludó en voz alta, incluso con el micrófono que estaba sosteniendo.

La audiencia respondió con un fuerte vitoreo.

—Muy bien, sabemos que esta fue una adición de último minuto, pero no podríamos estar más felices de tenerlo con nosotros este fin de semana. ¡Por favor, denle una gran bienvenida canadiense a- _HUEMANATEESSTRONGEST_! —el hombre gritó la última parte, pero la multitud fue incluso más ruidosa.

Gritos y chillidos se escucharon mientras Eren veía a Levi subir al escenario. El azabache recorrió la plataforma con precisos movimientos y alzó la cabeza cuando la gente comenzó a corear: "CA-PI-TÁN". Levi se acercó al MC y agarró el micrófono de este.

Le dio al presentador una inclinación de cabeza cuando se fue del escenario, dejando a Levi solo con la multitud. Tomando una respiración profunda, el azabache dijo con tranquilidad:

—Saludos, legionarios canadienses, ¿cómo se encuentran hoy?

Más gritos fueron lanzados hacia él y Levi se percató de algunos en la audiencia que estaban al frente, con los puños cerrados en sus pechos.

—Parece que estos soldados saben qué hacer —comentó.

Eren observó con asombro cómo todos rápidamente se callaron e hicieron el saludo que Levi siempre hacía al final de sus videos. El castaño estaba impresionado mientras observaba al Capitán en acción. El hombre ni siquiera estaba en el escenario por un minuto y ya había ganado el control del público y su atención.

Asintiendo ante el comportamiento de la audiencia, Levi levantó el micrófono de vuelta a su cara.

—Bien, ahora, sé que no estaba en el programa, pero me alegra que todos ustedes estén aquí conmigo. Se suponía que iba a hacer un _gameplay_ en vivo, pero un pendejo idiota de atrás no lo ha instalado bien —algunas personas se rieron, sabiendo de la inclinación del _gamer_ por el orden—, así que estoy haciendo tiempo aquí hasta que todo esté funcionando. Supongo que por ahora, podríamos hacer algo como un Q &A mientras tanto si tienen ganas.

El público gritó de acuerdo y Levi asintió.

—Eso es un sí, entonces. Okay, esto funciona en que hay dos micrófonos, uno a cada lado de la sala, y quien tenga una pregunta, puede ir a cualquiera. DE FORMA ORDENADA —explicó Levi, haciendo énfasis en la última parte cuando vio a la gente corriendo hacia los micrófonos que había indicado. Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a las personas que estaban en la fila y añadió—: Y si uno de ustedes imbéciles dice "Kappa", voy a ver que personalmente sean exiliados. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

Eren tembló al oír su voz cortante. La amenaza era real y Eren podía ver que algunas personas en la línea del micrófono estaban inquietas y movían sus ojos para todos lados. El chico estaba confundido por el repentino comportamiento hasta que Marco se inclinó para susurrarle:

—"Kappa" es una cosa de trolls.

Eren se estremeció, sin necesitar más explicaciones. Los trolls eran lo peor.

—Bien, primera pregunta —dijo Levi mientras señalaba a un lado de la habitación.

—¡Uh, hola! Solo quería decir que soy un gran fan y tus videos son increíbles. Uhm, mi pregunta es, ¿por qué decidiste venir a Canadá? —preguntó un adolescente.

—En lugar de decidir por mi propia cuenta, mis putos amigos en casa lo hicieron por mí, así que pueden agradecerles por eso. Tú por allá —respondió Levi antes de dirigir su atención al lado opuesto de la sala.

—¿Mikasa está contigo en este viaje?

—Hm, no lo sé. 'Kasa, ¿quieres venir aquí? —preguntó el azabache, mientras Mikasa entraba por las cortinas y caminaba hacia Levi.

Toda la multitud se volvió loca cuando vio a la pequeña niña caminando por el escenario. Un voluntario rápidamente salió detrás de ella para darle un micrófono también. Mikasa se sintió un poco abrumada por la cantidad de gente frente a sus ojos y que la miraban expectantes, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando la multitud comenzó a corear "¡Caballero!", como lo hicieron de manera similar con Levi antes.

La niña se llevó el micrófono a la cara, agradecida de pedirle a Levi que le dejara probarlo mientras estaba ensayando, o de lo contrario habría hecho un agudo sonido por la estática al estar tan cerca de su boca.

—Hola —fue su simple saludo a la audiencia, pero ellos se lo devoraron ya que hubo más gritos entusiasmados.

Levi alzó una mano para que todos se calmaran antes de volver su atención a la persona que le hizo la pregunta en primer lugar.

—Creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, siguiente.

Otra joven tomó el micrófono.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a Canadá! Uh, me preguntaba si estás planeando en hacer nuevo contenido, en especial con Mikasa.

Levi inclinó la cabeza antes de responder.

—En realidad, tenemos planes para lanzar un nuevo canal de juegos, pero más apto para menores. Todavía está en progreso, pero pueden esperar más de Mikasa.

—¡Y Armin! ¡Y tal vez incluso otra amiga mía! —agregó Mikasa, sonriendo mientras el público se animaba ante la idea.

Levi soltó un silbido bajo.

—No sabía que estarían interesados en un canal familiar sin ningún tipo de groserías. Hubiera hecho esto hace mucho tiempo entonces. Aún no hay una fecha fija, pero asegúrense de estar atentos por un anuncio. Bien, sigamos.

—Uh, hola, Capitán. Uh, me preguntaba, ¿cuál es la parte más molesta de todo el proceso de un video?

—Editar. Grabo horas y horas de juegos, y luego tengo que condensarlo a cuarenta y cinco minutos. Es un dolor en el culo tener que escuchar mi propia respiración a través de los audífonos.

Hizo una pausa antes de seguir con un tono más enojado.

—Y juro por la mierda, la próxima persona que comente "Darude - Sandstorm" en uno de mis videos, no solo será bloqueado inmediatamente, sino que rastrearé la dirección IP del hijo de puta y lo encontraré yo mismo para patear su culo al ritmo de esa mierda —Levi gruñó, ignorando al público que comenzó a reírse de su amenaza. Aunque, hablando en serio, esa broma debería estar muerta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Levi se frotó la sien con la mano libre antes de señalar a la siguiente persona.

—Muy bien, tu turno.

—Hola, ah, acabo de terminar tus _walkthroughs_ de _Five Nights At Freddy's_. Solo me preguntaba, ¿quién crees que es el Hombre Morado?

—Oh, joder no, _no_ vamos a ir ahí. Mierda, ese juego todavía me persigue en mis sueños, especialmente después de ver ese video con teorías. Y también, el maldito creador acaba de lanzar el cuarto juego de esa serie, así que pueden apostar a que haré más vídeos de FNaF, estén atentos a ellos. Oh, y a la mierda con Bonnie y Chica. En serio, que se jodan. Siguiente pregunta por allá.

—¡Hola! Me preguntaba si podía tomarme una foto contigo.

—No ahora, pero me han dicho que tendré una sesión de autógrafos más tarde. Publicaré la información en Twitter, así que asegúrense de revisar regularmente. Okay, siguiente.

Un hombre bastante musculoso se acercó al micrófono antes de mirar a Levi dese lejos.

— _Bro_ , ¿siquiera levantas pesas? **(1)**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio mientras las personas observaban la reacción de Levi. El azabache levantó una ceja, pero luego miró entre el público. Eren contuvo la respiración cuando hizo contacto con un par de ojos plata. El hombre tenía una mirada calculada antes de volver su atención a la persona que hizo la pregunta.

Levi miró a Mikasa y ella alzó una ceja hacia él. La niña tenía la misma expresión de hace unas horas cuando le dijo que tenía que esforzarse si quería impresionar a Eren. El mayor rodó sus hombros unas cuantas veces antes de pasarle el micrófono a Mikasa. Dio un paso atrás antes de quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y en un movimiento rápido, la camisa que llevaba también fue sacada, dejándolo solo con una remera ajustada sin mangas. Agarró el micrófono de la niña, quien estaba cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, y dijo:

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los gritos resonaran en la habitación, silbidos y piropos lanzados hacia el azabache, pero Levi no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección de Eren por el rabillo del ojo.

El castaño estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¿Quién era esta criatura bellamente esculpida? No podía ser la misma persona con quien habló hace unas horas, comiendo un _donair_ y siendo una mamá gallina con su hija. Eren se mordió los labios mientras veía cómo los músculos de Levi se movían, deseando que esa camiseta se vaya también para poder ver los tatuajes que cubrían los brazos del azabache con más claridad. El chico soltó un suave suspiro cuando vio a Mikasa tirándole la camisa y chaqueta al mayor, haciendo una mueca en el proceso.

—Qué asco, papá. No necesitaba ver eso —dijo Mikasa mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Levi solo revolvió el cabello de la pequeña antes de señalar a la siguiente persona en fila.

—Muy bien, tu turno.

—¡Hey, Capi! Me preguntaba, ¿cuál es tu canal favorito de YouTube?

Eren casi se quebró el cuello al girar su cabeza hacia la voz y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que fue Connie quien hizo la pregunta.

Levi entrecerró los ojos un poco, tratando de averiguar por qué el chico pelado se le hacía familiar, mientras respondía lentamente:

—No tengo un favorito en realida-

—Mentiroso.

Algunos "uhhhh" y "oh mierda" vinieron de la audiencia cuando Levi fulminó a su hija con la mirada.

Mikasa solo lo ignoró.

—Bueno, a _mí_ personalmente me gusta ver los videos de _QueenPastelEren_. ¡Él es el mejor!

Eren sintió como un sonrojo subía por sus mejillas. Se sintió feliz cuando Mikasa se refirió a él como masculino, en vez de cuando estaba en sus "días de chica" para los videos de la Reina. Quizás era porque Mikasa se estaba refiriendo al Eren de ahora en vez del "YouTuber Eren".

Hubo una serie de susurros después de la respuesta de la niña. Muchos "¡lo sabía!" fueron dichos en murmullos emocionados. Eren frunció las cejas mientras Connie sonreía, satisfecho con la respuesta y dejó el micro para regresar a su asiento.

—Ah, sí. Él hace buenos videos —Levi tosió, tratando de ahuyentar el sonrojo de su rostro. Se escucharon más murmullos por parte del público, pero fueron silenciados rápidamente por la mirada asesina del azabache.

Recuperando la compostura, asintió con la cabeza a la siguiente persona en la fila.

—Okay, tú sigues.

La chica miró un segundo a sus pies antes de preguntar con voz clara:

—¿Tienes un crush en alguien?

Levi estaba seguro de que su mandíbula se desencajó un poco mientras sentía que sus mejillas se ponían rosas. Mikasa apartó la mirada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír. Los susurros y murmullos de antes volvieron con más fuerza. Eren estaba que giraba su cabeza de lado a lado cuando oyó que su nombre fue dicho en diferentes direcciones, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Levi rebuscó en su cerebro por una buena respuesta, una que no terminara con él declarando su amor de manera accidental frente a mil personas preferentemente, pero se había quedado en blanco.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino estaba de su parte porque un voluntario llamó a Levi desde detrás del escenario, haciéndole saber que todo ya estaba listo. El azabache agradeció a todos los dioses mentalmente, antes de dirigirse a la multitud de nuevo.

—Oh vaya, miren, justo a tiempo. Podemos empezar a jugar ahora, perdón si no respondí la pregunta, pero hay un horario que tengo que seguir —dijo mientras unos voluntarios del evento empujaban una plataforma hacia el escenario. Se montaron dos computadoras, varias consolas fueron colocadas, y todo lo demás que necesitaría para jugar delante de mil personas.

Al público pareció no gustarle la interrupción porque empezaron a quejarse con disgusto. Levi agitó los brazos hacia ellos, tratando de que se volvieran a enfocar.

—Hey, esto es por lo que todos vinieron.

Eren hizo un puchero en su asiento, preguntándose por qué Levi evitó la pregunta.

Y también se preguntaba por qué ese pesado dolor en su pecho seguía ahí. Suspiró para sí mismo. Ahora no era el momento para ponerse celoso por nada.

No se percató de que estaba removiéndose en su lugar hasta que Marco le dio una mirada preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Eren?

El chico se congeló, al fin dándose cuenta de que estaba golpeteando el piso con sus botas. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro para calmarse, se volvió hacia Marco y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, estoy bien. Nada de qué preocuparse, solo me distraje, eso es todo.

El chico pecoso arrugó las cejas con preocupación. _"Es demasiado bueno para Jean"_ , pensó Eren. Viendo que el otro no parecía enfermo, Marco asintió y los dos prestaron atención de nuevo al escenario.

—Okay, ¿con qué juego deberíamos comenzar primero? Todos ustedes vayan ahora a la página de Facebook del _Toronto Game Con_ y voten en la encuesta que acaban de publicar. Tienen cinco minutos —dijo Levi para después dejar el micro a un lado y ponerse los audífonos. Mikasa saltó en una silla junto a él e hizo lo mismo.

Había enormes pantallas por toda la sala para que cada persona pudiera ver claramente. Las cámaras estaban puestas de manera que le permitiera ver al público las caras de Levi y Mikasa. La captura de video estaba encendida y las pantallas mostraban la página de la convención con la encuesta.

Levi alzó la vista para ver a todos en sus dispositivos móviles, votando. Miró en la dirección de Eren y vio su rostro iluminado por la pantalla de su celular, concentrado en elegir. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sabiendo que iba a ver al castaño después de esto.

El Ackerman mayor suspiró cuando la encuesta se cerró; la votación había terminado. Reajustando su micrófono, abrió Agar. io.

—Muy bien, legionarios, empecemos con esta mierda.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)** _"Do you even lift, bro?"_ : estúpido meme que no estaba segura de cómo traducir. (?)

* * *

 **N/T:** ¿Alguien esperaba este fic?

Se me hizo un poco difícil traducir este capítulo, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Si extrañaron mis actualizaciones y quieren más, no se olviden de comentar. :D


	19. Meet & Greet

**Capítulo 19: Meet & Greet**

El estómago de Eren dolía por tanto reírse y estaba seguro de que su sonrisa se quedaría grabada permanentemente en su rostro.

El _gameplay_ en vivo fue exitoso por decir lo menos. Empezó con _Agar. io_ (que Mikasa de alguna manera logró ganar al final), y luego pasaron a _Papers, Please_ (en el que Levi era muy bueno). _Surgeon Simulator_ fue el último juego que Levi jugó con Mikasa (se las arreglaron para terminarlo después de cinco intentos, muchos gritos, y recibieron una 'C' por sus esfuerzos). Levi dijo sus gracias a la audiencia y anunció que iba a hacer sus _walkthroughs_ de terror al día siguiente junto con la sesión de autógrafos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, dejó el escenario con Mikasa detrás, la multitud vitoreando con ganas.

Mientras la gente salía del recinto, Eren se preguntó qué debía de hacer ahora. Sabía que le había dicho a Mikasa que los encontraría a los dos, pero no estaba seguro de a dónde se fueron.

—Eren, ¿listo para irnos? —preguntó Historia al ver que su amigo no se movía de su sitio.

Eren levantó la vista y vio que sus amigos ya estaban de pie, listos para irse.

—Oh, um, en realidad necesito hacer algo.

Jean le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Eren comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Bueno, como que prometí que me encontraría con Levi y Mikasa después del show en vivo. Y tal vez les dije que les presentaría a mis amigos.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Jean y Connie estuvieran en su cara, temblando visiblemente de emoción.

—¡Eren! ¡¿Por qué no nos contaste antes?! ¡Vamos, levanta tu lindo trasero pastel y vámonos! —exclamó Connie, agarrando uno de los brazos de Eren mientras Jean agarraba el otro.

El resto del grupo observó con diversión cómo los dos arrastraron a Eren a la zona del escenario, ignorando sus protestas de dejarlo ir.

—Pues bien, ¿los seguimos? —preguntó Historia.

El estómago de Sasha gruñó y Ymir le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Comiste hace dos horas!

—No puedo evitarlo, ¿okay? Necesito ir al restaurante más cercano después de esto —refunfuñó Sasha mientras caminaba en la dirección donde los tres se fueron.

Marco soltó una risa.

—Está decidido entonces —dijo. Las dos chicas asintieron y el trío siguió detrás de Sasha para encontrarse con el infame Capitán.

* * *

—Lo sentimos, pero no están autorizados para estar aquí.

—¡Pero necesitamos ver a _HueManateesStrongest_! —exigió Jean cuando Sasha, Marco, Ymir e Historia finalmente los alcanzaron.

El voluntario de la convención negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarlos entrar aquí sin permi-

—Están conmigo —una fría voz interrumpió.

Levi se acercó al grupo con Mikasa justo detrás de él. Ella alzó la vista y sonrió una vez que vio a su ídolo.

—¡Eren! —exclamó. Dejó el lado de Levi para ir donde Eren y lo abrazó.

—¡Oh, señor Ackerman! Lo lamento muchísimo. No sabía que ellos estaban con usted por sus pases —el voluntario trató de explicar.

Levi solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer por hoy, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor. Le notificaremos acerca de dónde ir para su sesión de autógrafos en unas horas. Se llevará a cabo en algún momento mañana temprano en el área de stand de autógrafos. Oh, y si usted tiene alguna pregunta, un voluntario estará más que feliz de ayudarle. Que tenga un buen día, señor Ackerman —el voluntario se excusó, corriendo detrás de las cortinas del backstage.

Levi asintió distraídamente al personal mientras se marchaba, ya que su verdadero enfoque estaba en Mikasa y Eren. Levi contuvo una sonrisa cuando vio a Mikasa charlando con Eren, grandes sonrisas en ambas caras. Eren cogió a la niña en brazos y ella se vio _muy_ feliz de ser cargada por ellos.

 _"Este no es el momento para que te pongas celoso de tu hija de nuevo, Levi"_ , el hombre se reprendió. A pesar de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

El resto del grupo miró a Eren cargando a Mikasa y luego a Levi, quien los observaba con una expresión suave en su rostro.

 _"Oh, ho...",_ pensaron. Ymir, Jean y Connie incluso soltaron una risita, mientras sus respectivas parejas trataban de callarlos.

Eren pareció salir de su burbuja y miró a Levi con ojos de disculpa.

—Ah, lo siento, eso fue grosero de mi parte. Levi, Mikasa, estos son mis amigos —hizo un gesto a su lado.

Eren los presentó a cada uno y Levi le dio al grupo un breve inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento. Sus ojos se demoraron un poco más en Connie, finalmente reconociéndolo como el que había hecho una pregunta antes. Ah, por eso el chico le resultó familiar; era un amigo de Eren que aparecía en su canal de King de vez en cuando.

Mikasa se removió para que la dejaran en el suelo. Una vez de pie, fue donde Historia con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Historia! Soy fan de tu canal. ¡Me gustó mucho el tutorial de maquillaje de cristal que hiciste hace unos días!

Historia le dio a la niña una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en la cabeza con un gracias. Con risitas, Mikasa se acercó a cada uno para saludarlos. Finalmente llegó a Jean y lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sintiéndose un poco incómodo, él le dio una mirada recelosa.

—¿Qué?

Mikasa inclinó la cabeza y después de un rato, sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Eren. En verdad parece un caballo.

Levi soltó un resoplido divertido y los demás se echaron a reír fuertemente. Jean se sonrojó mientras Marco trataba de calmarlo. La pequeña niña alzó una ceja, desafiándolo a negar el hecho.

Sip, aprendió bien de su papá.

Levi se acercó y revolvió el cabello de Mikasa.

—¿Y ahora qué?

El estómago de Sasha gruñó de nuevo. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre él y lloriqueó:

—¿Podemos ir a comer ahora, por favor? ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!

Connie suspiró. Por más que quisiera hablar más con el Capitán, tenía una novia que cuidar.

—De acuerdo, vamos a ese buffet por el que pasamos antes hoy —agarró el brazo de la castaña y empezó a arrastrarla lejos—. ¡Los veremos pronto! ¡Y también están invitados a venir, Capitán y Caballero!

Los demás decidieron seguirlos, dejando a Eren con Levi y Mikasa.

—¿Ya han almorzado? ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos? Estoy seguro de que podemos hablar más mientras comemos —sugirió Eren.

Mikasa miró a Levi; sus ojos exigían que aceptara la invitación.

No podía negarse a las órdenes de su hija, ¿o sí?

Levi asintió.

—Claro, solo déjanos cambiarnos antes de que mis bolas se fusionen con mi cuerpo —dijo sin pensar.

 _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._ ¿Por qué tuvo que decir algo así?

Mikasa se veía mortificada por su elección de palabras, pero afortunadamente, Eren pareció encontrarlo gracioso y comenzó a reírse.

A la mierda, Levi contará eso como una victoria.

La risa de Eren se calmó un poco antes de hablar.

—Ah, lo siento —¿qué pasaba con los canadienses y decir lo siento?—. Bueno, estaremos esperando en la salida principal del centro de convenciones entonces. Asegúrate de no ser capturado por tus fans, Señor Famoso —dijo Eren con un guiño.

En serio tenía que parar eso. Levi _no_ quería otro ataque de tos como antes ese día, muchas gracias.

Levi observó cómo Eren se fue para buscar a sus amigos, maravillado por la forma en que caminó fuera del lugar.

—Estás mirando otra vez —fue el comentario de Mikasa, levantando una ceja mientras Levi tosía y se dirigía a la parte de atrás para conseguir sus chaquetas.

Resoplando, ella lo siguió, decidiendo no comentar sobre el sonrojo en sus mejillas esta vez. Habría mucho tiempo para burlarse de él más tarde.

* * *

—El Capitán es más chiquito de lo que esperaba —dijo Ymir, riendo mientras su novia le golpeaba el brazo.

—¡Hey, como un tipo bajito, también me siento ofendido por eso! —exclamó Connie.

—Sí, sí, al menos una niñita no te llamó caballo —murmuró Jean detrás de él, todavía un poco amargado por el comentario.

Sasha miró hacia atrás y vio que Eren seguía con Levi y Mikasa. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para que una risita no escapara.

—Oigan, ¿vieron la forma en que miraba a Eren? —susurró.

—Por la mierda, era tan obvio. Pudo haber tenido un letrero de neón detrás suyo con las palabras "cásate conmigo". El tío no lo está ocultando para nada —dijo Jean.

—Hm, pero es algo bueno, ¿no? El sentimiento es mutuo, así que no debería haber problema —dijo Marco, pero se vio confundido cuando Jean y Connie soltaron largos suspiros.

—Conocemos a Eren desde hace mucho, Marco, y digamos... —Connie se calló.

—Es tan idiota y despistado cuando se trata de cosas como esta —terminó Jean.

Historia los miró con incredulidad.

—Pero, ¿acaso Eren no salió con algunas personas cuando estuvo aquí?

Jean gruñó y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Sí, pero en todos esos casos, Eren fue al que le pidieron salir. Creerías que con la personalidad testaruda de Eren, le haría saber sus sentimientos a la otra persona, pero...

—No lo hace. A lo mucho solo coquetea como una pista, pero eso es todo. Creemos que es porque en la escuela primaria a Eren le gustaba esta niña y se le declaró, pero ella lo rechazó en frente de toda la clase. Estuvo tan destrozado por ese incidente, y fue probablemente la razón por la que Eren no inicia este tipo de cosas —explicó Connie con un suspiro—. Normalmente solo se queda mirando a su crush desde lejos, esperando gustarle a la otra persona para que lo inviten a salir.

Ymir miró hacia atrás y vio que Eren se reía de algo que Levi dijo.

—Bueno, no creo que el Capitán le pida salir a Eren por la forma en que lo está mirando. Parece que _quiere_ , pero se refrena por alguna razón. Aunque pensándolo bien, es padre soltero y vive en otro país además. No sé si funcionará si ni siquiera tiene el valor de preguntarle.

—Sí funcionará.

El grupo miró a Marco, mientras él les daba una sonrisa.

—A pesar de que Eren no es el jugador más fuerte en este juego, tiene amigos que sí, ¿no lo creen?

Jean le dio a su novio una enorme sonrisa antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

—Es por esto que te amo. Tienes razón, si Eren no puede pedirle una cita al hombre, haremos que el Capitán lo invite a salir en vez.

Connie levantó un puño.

—¡Joder, sí! Para cuando termine la convención, haremos que estén juntos.

—Suena como un buen plan —dijo Historia emocionada.

—¿Qué plan?

El grupo se volvió para ver a Eren mirándolos con la cabeza inclinada. Las cejas del chico se juntaron cuando vio cómo sus amigos se lanzaban miradas extrañas.

—Uh... —dijeron colectivamente.

—Oh, uh, decidimos cambiar nuestros planes de comida. Pensamos que sería genial si le mostramos al Capitán y al Caballero la Torre CN. Ya sabes, están visitando aquí y todo —dijo Sasha.

Eren se vio aún más confundido.

—¿Pero no tienes hambre, Sasha?

—¡Estaré bien! ¡Iré al camión de comida afuera y no habrá problema! Y además, hay comida en la torre, lo sabes.

Eren la miró con extrañeza antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Claro, suena divertido. Hace mucho tiempo que no subo allí —dijo mientras pasaba junto a ellos hasta la salida.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Esa es una gran idea, Sasha. ¡Podemos hacer que suba al ascensor junto con el Capitán e incluso convencerlos de que hagan el EdgeWalk! —exclamó Connie mientras la abrazaba.

Jean asintió con una sonrisita.

—Perfecto. Y cuando lo hagan, nos largamos a otro lado.

Ymir soltó una carcajada mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Historia.

—Oh, esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

 **N/T:** Perdón por la demora. No quise que pasara tanto tiempo, pero es que ocurrieron tantas cosas en mi vida últimamente que no tiene caso explicarlas, porque no creo que les interese mucho en verdad.

Solo sepan que no abandonaré este fic. Y sí, he pensado en hacerlo muchas veces, pero el otro día me puse a releer los comentarios y me dije que no puedo hacerlo. Es inevitable que demore a veces, pero en cuestión de ánimo, me siento mejor y no quiero dejar incompleto nada.

Es probable que ya muchos no lean esto, pero si hay alguien que sigue esperando este fic, háganmelo saber. Me harían muy feliz. :')


End file.
